Cali Girls
by syncrOLICITY
Summary: When Bella Swan was seventeen she met a handsome college graduate who had traveled down to California to let off steam before starting med school. The two began a whirlwind romance that ended when summer did. However, that summer would always be with Bella; in the form of a daughter - rated M for language
1. Wheel of the World

**Hi guys, I'm super excited to share this story with you. It's an idea I had a _long_ time ago.**

 **I really hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, except for a few little ones who you will be introduced to soon :)**

 **Please enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom**

* * *

It's the wheel of the world turning around

It's the wheel of the world turning around

In the blink of an eye

It can change your life

And it never even slows down

It's the wheel of the world

 _(Wheel of the World by Carrie Underwood)_

* * *

Everything happens for a reason.

That's what my grandma always told me. Whenever something bad would happen, she reminded me that there was a reason for it, and it would all work itself out. It started when I was five; I had just gone to live with her after the sudden death of my parents and every night I would climb into her bed, crying. She would hug me tightly and whisper, "Everything happens for a reason, Bells."

And it's never ended; she still tells me that now. But I've just started believing her.

Because she's right. It doesn't matter what it is; losing your parents at a young age; deciding to go to a concert last minute where you meet the love of your life, only to have your heart broken a month later; or becoming a mother at the age of eighteen, despite everyone telling you that it's a mistake.

There is a reason for everything.

And we might not know what those reasons might be right away, but we have to believe that God has a plan for us.

And I've just starting learning what his plan for me is.

* * *

 **It's short, I know, but I will post the first chapter soon :)**

 **I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **p.s. go check out my first story, _America's Hero_ , which I've _just_ updated. Any and all reviews are extremely welcome :)**

 **As I said, I'll post the first chapter soon. Thanks for reading**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**


	2. When I Get Where I'm Going

**So, here is the first official chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer; Twilight and all of the characters, except for a sweet little girl, a hilarious grams and a few others, belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer :)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Yeah when I get where I'm going

There'll only be happy tears

I will shed the sins and struggles

I have carried all these years

And I'll leave my heart wide open

I will love and have no fear

 _(When I Get Where I'm going by Brad Paisley)_

* * *

Cali, come on sweetie," I called up the stairs.

"I'm coming," my ten year old daughter called back from her bedroom.

I sighed and leaned again the wall in front of the stairs. Finally, she came running downstairs, dressed in a pair of shorts and a floral top. I looked at her with my eyebrow raised.

"What?" she asked.

"Baby, you know we're gonna be travelling for the next two days right?"

"So?"

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind. Go get in the car, please."

As she ran outside, I looked down at my own travelling clothes – a pair of worn boyfriend jeans, a t-short and a pair of converse – and frowned. I honestly had no idea where she got her love of fashion and all things girly, because it certainly wasn't from me. It must have been from her dad's side of the family.

I sighed and quickly changed my direction of thought. I walked out of the house and said a silent goodbye to the house Calissa and I had called home for eight years as I climbed into the driver's seat of my Jeep.

We made the short journey to my grandmother's house, who only lived a couple of blocks away. I pulled into the driveway and, before I even had a chance to cut the engine, Calissa was out of the car and running into the house.

"Grammy," I heard her hollering as I shut the car door and made my way into my childhood home.

I had come to live with my grandma when I was five after my parents died in a car accident. Being so young, I didn't really remember them or the place I called home for the first five years of my life. To me, grandma's house in Pescadero, California, had always been home.

I made my way through the house, listening to their familiar chatter coming from the kitchen. When I walked into the room I saw my daughter sitting on one of the bar stools stuffing her face with cookies while my grandmother was pouring out a cup of milk for her.

"Morning, grams."

"Hi, dear," she said as I kissed her cheek. "You ready for the big move?"

Before I could answer Calissa asked if she could take the cookies into the living room to watch TV.

"Yeah. But don't stuff your face with cookies because I don't want you getting sick in the car."

"Okay mama," she called as she ran out of the room.

"So, are you gonna answer my question?"

I sighed. "I dunno. In a way I can't wait; a new start for Cali and I. I think it will be good for both of us."

"But?"

"But Seattle is a huge city. Cali's never lived in a huge city before. And I haven't lived in a big city for twenty-two years. It's gonna be different."

"It might end up being a good different, though." I nodded.

"And then there's you."

She frowned. "Me?"

I nodded again. "Yeah. You're gonna be here all alone."

"Sweetie, I am a sixty-nine year old woman. I'll be fine. Actually, it will be quite nice. Maybe I won't go through so much food. My weekly shopping trips barely last a couple of days with you two always visiting. I don't know how you're both so skinny with the amount you both eat. The day you girls get fat I will piss my panties."

My mouth dropped open. "Grams!" She laughed.

"Seriously though, you know I'll miss you both. But I think this will be very good for you." I nodded and smiled.

We stayed for an hour before I decided it was time for us to leave.

"Calissa, we have to hit the road, baby, so get ready." I heard the TV shut off and the sound of her footsteps.

She walked in and set the cookie jar on the counter before turning to my grandma and hugging her.

"I'm gonna miss you, Grammy."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'll miss you too. Now I want you to be good up there in Seattle, ya hear? Dress warmly, because it's not as hot up there as it is here, and listen to your mother, okay?"

"Yes, Grammy. I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet girl."

I smiled at them. "Go get in the car, baby. I'll be out in a sec." Calissa hugged her great-grandmother once more before running outside. I rounded the kitchen island and hugged my grandma. "I'm gonna miss you, grams."

"I'll miss you too, sweetie, but this is for the best. It's just you and that sweet girl now but if you ever need anything, you know where to find me." I nodded. "And don't be afraid to let yourself love again."

"Grams," I started, but she cut me off.

"Isabella, you haven't been on a date since the night Calissa was conceived." I scrunched up my face, hating whenever she brought up _that_ summer. "I know you don't like talking about it, but that's the truth. It's been so long since you've had sex, I wouldn't be surprised if they're doing it differently now."

" _Grams_!"

She laughed again. "Just keepin' it real, Bells."

"I have to go. I'll call you when we get to Medford."

She laughed. "Okay, sweetie. I love you."

"Yeah, love ya too," I said as we walked out of the front door. She leaned against the doorframe as I climbed into the car and waved as we pulled away from the house.

Travelling with a ten year old for two days is no easy task, I'm telling ya. 48 hours of 'I feel sick' and 'I can't sleep' and, my personal favorite, 'Are we there yet?'

So when we pulled into the driveway of our new house I breathed a sigh of relief. I cut the engine and climbed out, making sure to lock it behind us. We both made our way up the steps leading to our new home and I unlocked the front door.

Calissa stepped inside the house, her eyes looking around at all of the details. She hadn't been here before so everything she had seen of the house is from the pictures I had taken to show her.

Luckily, my old boss back in California had been nice enough to let me take some time off to travel up to Seattle so I could pick a house for Cali and I and then so I could come and decorate it. Thank God for grams during this whole process, who babysat Cali every weekend for a couple of months.

"Sweetie, come and help me get the things out of the car and then you can go check out your room," I told her, making my way out of the door.

We got Calissa's things out first and I helped her take them upstairs to her bedroom. I had allowed Cali to pick everything she wanted in her room but she hadn't actually seen how it looked, so when I opened the door to her bedroom her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

I laughed. "Do ya like it?"

She nodded crazily. "Like it? Mama, it's amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She threw the box of her shoes on the floor and hugged me.

"You're welcome, baby. Now, you start unpacking, okay? I'm gonna go and get your last few bits from the car."

She nodded and, in true Calissa fashion, went straight to her shoes. Sometimes I wondered if she was my daughter at all because we were so different. And then I remember the hours of excruciating pain I went through trying to get her out of me.

Once all of Calissa's things were out of the car, I made a start on getting my things out. I dumped my few boxes and my suitcases in my room and got the last few things for the kitchen and living room out.

After hours of working to get the place finished, Calissa came downstairs looking drained.

"Mama, I'm hungry."

I wiped the sweat of my forehead and nodded. "Yeah, me too. I'll order a pizza."

She smiled. "Really?"

I didn't allow us to order in very often. Takeout food was usually greasy and unhealthy and, because I was raised by my grandmother who was an amazing home-cook, I believed there was nothing better than a good homemade meal.

I nodded. "Yeah. We've got no food in the house and, even if we did, I don't have the energy to cook."

I quickly found the number for a local pizza place and ordered a large cheese pizza for the two of us. Calissa grabbed two plates from one of the boxes on the kitchen counter and laid out a blanket on the living room floor.

Calissa's bedroom furniture was new but my bedroom set as well as the living room furniture and the dining room set were all coming from our old house and wouldn't be arriving until the day after so we had to eat on the floor.

The pizza arrived shortly after and we sat down on the blanket to eat.

"Have we got Wi-Fi?" Calissa asked.

I shook my head as I swallowed the bite of pizza I had in my mouth. "Not yet. I have to call the cable company tomorrow. I also need to call the gas company because we haven't got hot water either.

She groaned. "But I wanted to have a shower."

"I know, sweetie, but you'll have to wait. I'll call them in the morning and, hopefully, they'll be able to come out right away."

When we had eaten all that we could, I put the remaining pizza in the fridge and we cleared up before deciding it was time for bed. We each had to have a cold wash as there was no hot water and then we climbed into Calissa's bed, as it was the only bed in the house until our other things arrived.

"Night, baby," I said to her when I turned the light off. "I love you."

She yawned. "Night mama. Love you too."

As I listened to the sound of my daughter's breathing even out, I laid there thinking about everything while simultaneously wondering why the deepest thoughts come to you when you're trying to get some rest.

I thought about my parents, which I often did. I wondered how my life would have been different had they been in it. I thought about _him_ and the summer that changed my life; the first, and only, boy I ever loved; the first, and only, boy who ever broke my heart. But I didn't hate him, and I didn't regret a moment of that summer all those years ago; how could I? Look at what I got out of it. That summer, however heartbreaking, gave me the greatest gift I never knew I wanted. I turned my head to the right and smiled at the sight of my daughter, sending a silent ' _thank you_ ' out into the universe to _him_ , wherever he might be.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, drifting into an almost peacefully slumber.

It had taken a long time, but, finally, I felt like we were where we belonged.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Is Helen like the best grams ever? What are we thinking about momella and her little Cali Girl?**

 **Please review as they mean the world to me and I will try and update when I can. Those who read my other story, _America' Hero_ , will know that I'm at uni (just started my second year) so I'm busy but I will try and keep updates regular.**

 **See you next time.**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**


	3. Today My Life Begins

**What's this? A new chapter? Already? haha things with uni are about to get crazy (I've got two presentations to prepare for as well as THREE two thousand word essays) Throw in work and placement and I'll barely have time to sleep!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the preface and chapter one. It means the world to me :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Get ready to meet two of our face Cullen/Whitlock ladies**

 **Disclaimer; Twilight and all characters, except for our sweet little Cali Girl, Grammy and a few others, belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer :)**

* * *

I will break these chains that bind me

Happiness will find me

Leave the past behind me

Today my life begins

A whole new world is waiting

It's mine for the taking

I know I can make it

Today my life begins

 _(Today My Life Begins by Bruno Mars)_

* * *

Whoever decided that children should get such a long summer vacation obviously didn't have any of their own.

Trying to set up a new house while you have a ten year old running around the place was not easy but, finally, everything was done.

After hours of being on hold I had finally managed to get through to the gas company who had sent someone, meaning we finally had hot water, which Calissa was certainly grateful for. Our furniture had arrived so we finally felt like we had a home rather than a bare place covered in boxes. And, the thing that Calissa was probably _most_ excited about, I called the cable company and we finally had Wi-Fi.

We had been living in Seattle for a month and it was now the end of August, which meant school was starting. The night before was not a happy night in the Swan household at all. One thing Calissa did get from me was how she acted when she was nervous; we both got very agitated.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked her. I had my back to her, looking in the refrigerator. She didn't answer so I turned around. "Hello. Did you hear me?"

"I answered," she spoke back.

"Telepathically?"

She rolled her eyes. "I shrugged."

"Sweetie, I know I joke that I have eyes at the back of my head, but I don't so if I'm not facing you, I need you to talk verbally."

"K."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop with the attitude. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt when you hit puberty but for now, it stops."

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. I'm going to my room."

"Good idea," I said. "And while you're there, you can unpack the rest of your boxes that I've been telling you about for three weeks." Her answer was the loud stomp of her feet on the wooden stairs and her door slamming behind her. "Damn kids," I muttered as I turned back around to look for dinner.

An hour later I called Calissa back downstairs for dinner. She walked in as I was dishing the lasagna up.

"Lasagna? I don't want lasagna."

"Well you didn't tell me what you wanted so I chose, and _I_ wanted lasagna." She turned back around to go upstairs. "Calissa Renee Swan you better come and sit your butt down now," I told her in my rarely used 'mom' voice.

She sat down at the table with a huff and started picking at her food.

Whether she wanted lasagna or not, she must have been hungry as she practically inhaled her food. When she was done she downed her glass of milk and looked at me.

"Can I go back upstairs now?"

"Yeah. Have you unpacked those boxes?"

"No."

"Can you please?" She rolled her eyes again and made her way out of the room. "And what did I say about that attitude?" I called after her.

I finished my dinner began cleaning up, all the while cursing _his_ name for knocking me up.

Later that night, I was relaxing in front of the TV watching my guilty pleasure – _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_ – when Calissa came downstairs, her dark copper hair hanging down past her shoulders in wet waves past her bright

"Mom, I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

I smiled and paused the TV. "It's okay, baby. I understand."

She smiled. "Can you braid my hair?" I nodded and she sat in front of me.

When I had finished doing her hair, she kissed my cheek and said goodnight before running back upstairs. I heard her door close softly and the sound of her light turn off, as well as the soft thump of her running across her room in the dark to reach her bed.

I smiled and sank deeper into the couch as I un-paused the TV.

The following morning was hectic, to say the least. Calissa was like me when I was younger; impossible to wake up. Thankfully, with age I had gotten better but I still struggled getting my daughter out of bed, and I certainly couldn't simply pick her up any more like I used to when she was little. After ten minutes of trying, I finally got her out of bed and then headed downstairs to make breakfast while she got ready. She walked downstairs in a pair of jeans, a pink top and a white cardigan with a pair of white ballet flats on her little feet. Her hair was still in a messy braid.

"Are you gonna do your hair?" I asked her.

She nodded as she sat down where I had just put her plate of pancakes. "After breakfast."

Once again, she inhaled her food and then ran upstairs to clean her teeth. She came back down minutes later and sat in front of me so I could take her braid out. When her hair was done and falling past her shoulders in curls, we were finally ready to go.

"Have you got everything you need?" I asked. She nodded. "School bag?" She held up her new floral backpack that grams had bought her. "Notebook?" She pointed in the bag. "Pencil case?" She froze for a moment and unzipped the bag before relaxing and nodding. "Okay, let's get going."

I slipped my feet into my converse that were by the door and we headed out. We had both reached the car and I was about to open the doors when I remembered something. I sighed and waked back up the steps to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"I forgot the car keys," I told her as I opened the door, listening to the sounds of her sweet laughter.

Finally, we made it to Calissa's new school and I parked up quickly. I held her hand as we crossed the road and made our way through the large gates. We waited behind all of the other children and their parents for the doors to open and, once they did, we made our way inside. When we reached Calissa's classroom, her new teacher was standing in the doorway ready to great her new class.

"Hi," she said to us. "I'm Mrs Cheney; who do we have here?"

Calissa held onto me and hid her face in my side. Her teacher and I laughed. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan; this is my daughter Calissa."

"That's a beautiful name, Calissa." Calissa smiled at her. "We're gonna have a lot of fun today, Calissa. Why don't you hang up your backpack and come and choose a seat?" Calissa nodded and her teacher smiled before moving on to greet the next child.

Cali hung her bag on the last metal peg and turned to face me. I knelt down so I was at her level and smiled gently.

"You're gonna be okay, baby. I promise. Like Mrs Cheney said, you're gonna have a lot of fun today. I bet, you'll have so much fun you won't even wanna come home." She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

She wrapped her small arms around my neck and I held her close. "I love you, mommy."

I smiled. "I love you, too, baby. I'll be back at three to pick you up, okay. And maybe we can go get some ice cream and go to the park." She nodded enthusiastically before letting me go and nervously making her way into the classroom.

I sighed as I stood up and made my way out of the building, wondering what I was going to do with myself for the rest of the day.

I didn't start my new job for another two weeks so I pretty much had nothing be free days until three when I had to pick Calissa up; something I hadn't had since…well, ever, actually. Before Cali was born, I was at school so I was busy during the day.

I decided to do what I always did when I was bored; clean, even though nothing actually needed cleaning. The hours dragged on while I bleached the floors, polished every surface and fluffed every pillow until, finally, it was almost three and I was able to leave to pick my baby up.

I got to the school slightly earlier than I needed to but, thankfully, I wasn't the first parent there.

Finally, the school bell rang and the doors open. The sound of children's laughter hit my ears before a sea of little bodies came running out. I saw the messy curls of my daughter finally walk out and run towards me. She threw her arms around me.

"Mommy, I had the best day. Can Adeline come over to our house?"

I was taken back. "Um, who?"

Then I saw a slim brunette child, around the same age as Cali, gripping the hand of a tall blonde woman.

"Mom, this is Cali; my new best friend. Can I go over to her house to play?"

"Ade, I need to talk to her mom first."

"Well she's right there; talk," Adeline said, as it was obvious.

I laughed and the blonde woman followed suit before holding her hand out to me.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Cullen; and this is my extremely pushy daughter, Adeline."

I smiled as I shook her hand. "Bella, Swan. And this is Calissa." Cali waved.

"So can she come over, mama?"

"Not today, sweetie. But maybe another time."

"But mom," she complained.

"That's not fair," Adeline groaned.

"Adeline Elizabeth," Rosalie warned. "Bella's right. We have to go and get Maisie and Ezra from their entrance but I will talk to Calissa's mom another time and we will arrange a day, okay?" Adeline nodded.

"That okay with you, Cali?" She nodded. "Good. Besides, if you want friends over you need to unpack those boxes from your room." She rolled her eyes.

"New to Seattle?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah. We moved about a month ago from California."

"Ahh, explains the tans. You don't get tans here in Washington unless they're fake." We laughed. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you but we've gotta go and get my other two."

"No problem. Nice to meet you, too. We'll arrange for you to come to ours another day, okay, Adeline?" She nodded and we all said goodbye.

"Rosalie's pretty," Calissa commented as we climbed into the car.

I nodded. "And looks _way_ too good considering she had _three_ children," I muttered to myself, feeling self-conscious.

The week passed and Calissa and Adeline became best friends. We finally arranged a day for Adeline to come to ours and so, that Friday, I picked both girls up from school. We took a detour to the park where the girls played for an hour and then to the grocery store to pick up some things to make dinner. Cali and I had decided the night before that it would be fun to make homemade pizza so we picked up some ready-made bases as well as a load of different toppings.

We made a mess with the pizzas and then, while they were baking in the oven, the girls headed upstairs to Calissa's bedroom. How children had so much energy I had no idea. The only way I'd be able to run around like Calissa did was if I was hyped up on coffee.

Finally the pizzas were ready and we all sat down to eat. Once we were finished, the girls went to watch cartoons in the living room while I made a start on the mess in the kitchen. I gave them each a bowl of ice cream a little while later and then continued cleaning.

At seven-thirty, the doorbell rang and I opened it to see Rosalie.

"Hi, come on in," I said cheerfully as I opened the door wider for her to pass.

"Thanks. You have a great home. Very clean," she said with a laugh.

I chuckled. "I've had five days with no kid at home during the day and no work for another week. I might have to cleanest house in Seattle." We laughed.

"Ah, you're a bored cleaner; got it. My brother-in-law is the same." The girls walked out from the living room.

"Hey, sweetie, did you have fun?"

"So much fun. We went to the park, and made pizza from scratch, and had ice cream, and watched cartoons."

"Sounds like you had a busy afternoon." Both girls nodded. "You ready to go home? Daddy missed you when he got back from work."

"Did his team lose again?" Rosalie nodded and Adeline huffed. "Guess I'll have to cheer him up." I covered my mouth to stop the laughter.

"I'm sure some of that pizza you made earlier would do it. Do you wanna take some home for him?" I asked her and she nodded excitedly. "Okay, I'll go grab it for you."

When I came back from the kitchen with the tub of Adeline's pizza, I heard the girls talking about Calissa going to Adeline's house.

"I'll talk to Bella next week and we'll see, Ade," Rosalie told them, and it seemed to please them both.

"Here you go, Adeline." I gave her the tub of pizza.

"You ready to go, sweetie?" Adeline nodded. "What do you say to Calissa's mom?"

"Thanks for having me, Mrs Swan."

I smiled. "You're welcome. And just call me Bella." She smiled and hugged Calissa before running out of the front door, where she stood beside the passenger seat of the red BMW that was parked behind my Jeep.

"See ya Monday," Rosalie said as she left.

Calissa and I stood at the door waving until they drove off and then we closed the door.

"Can I have more pizza, mom?" I smiled and we walked back into the kitchen to finish the leftover pizza.

The following week was my last week at home during the day so I decided to enjoy the peace and quiet before work started.

The following Tuesday I got a call from Rosalie asking if I wanted to meet for lunch before we had to pick the kids up. I agreed, excited to have some adult conversation; something I didn't get very often being a single mom living with a ten year old in a strange city where I had no friends.

I agreed to meet Rosalie at her office and she gave me the address and I was on my way.

When I got to the office that had the sign 'Cullen Interiors' outside and made my way to the front desk. The receptionist said that Mrs Cullen would be done shortly and told me to wait in the seating area.

Shortly after, Rosalie appeared dressed in a beautiful black fitted dress and a pair of red leather pumps. With her was a short woman with short black hair, also dressed in a fitted dress. I suddenly felt extremely underdressed in my jeans, knit top and flats.

"Bella, hi. This is my sister-in-law, Alice. I hope you don't mind if she joins us."

"No of course not. It's nice to meet you, Alice."

"You too, Bella. I just know we're going to be _great_ friends."

"Don't scare her, Alice," Rosalie warned. We all laughed and then were on our way to a small restaurant just down the street.

When we were seated and had ordered, Rosalie and Alice began asking questions, getting to know me.

"So, how come you moved from California?" Rosalie asked.

I took a sip of my coffee before I answered. "Fresh start, I guess. I was looking for a new job anyway; a better one, with a better paycheck to support Cali and I, and so instead of limiting my search to in-state, I decided to expand a little. I found a great job here in Seattle and decided it would be a good move."

Rosalie nodded while Alice looked confused. "Cali?" she asked.

"My daughter."

"Aww, how old?"

"Ten."

Her eyes popped out. "Ten! How old were you when you had her?"

"I was seventeen when I fell pregnant, eighteen when I gave birth."

"Wow; I can't imagine becoming a mom that young. We've just found out that baby number three will be joining us next year and, at twenty-nine, I'm still kinda freaked out. I can't imagine doing that so young."

I smiled and nodded. "Congratulations."

She laughed. "Thanks."

"So you've got two already?"

She nodded. "Yeah; two boys. God help me if this one is a boy I'm gonna cry. I love my boys but I need more estrogen in that house." We all laughed.

"That's how Em felt when we found out we were pregnant with Ezra. He said if it was another girl he would gladly have _the_ procedure. I told him he was having it anyway, regardless. He thought he was getting out of it when he finally got a son."

"And did he?"

"Fuck no. I called the clinic the week after we brought Ezra home." We all laughed.

"Are you still with Cali's dad?" Alice asked me as the waitress put our plates down.

"Um, no. He's not in our lives."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, no; it's fine. It's a reasonable question."

We finished our lunch an hour later and I said goodbye to them when we reached the front of their building.

When I saw Rosalie later that afternoon at the school, she told me that Alice loved me and was adamant that we'd be friends.

The following week I began my new job and, even though I was nervous, I was seriously looking forward to being around other adults again.

My first week was difficult; not necessarily because of the work, but more just getting into the routine. Luckily my new boss was understanding about my situation and was fine with me finishing my work day before three as long as I did some work at home in the evenings and over the weekend. And, it was relatively close to Calissa's school so I didn't have to travel far.

I loved California, and sometimes, when the weather was cold and the sounds of the busy city was loud, I missed it, but the decision to move was probably the second best decision I had ever made.

If I was being honest, what I had been doing in the first twenty-seven years of my life wasn't really living; I was simply going through the motions, trying not to drown. But now, as I approached my twenty-eighth birthday, I felt like my life was finally beginning.

* * *

 **So what did ya think? How are we feeling about Rosalie and Alice? And Calissa has a 'friend'.**

 **What gender do we all think Alice's baby #3 will be?**

 **Keep the reviews coming, they really do mean the world and put a smile on my face after a long day. I try to reply to them all but some are made by Guest accounts so I can't**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and, hopefully, the next update won't be too far away.**

 **p.s. hope you all had a great Halloween**

 **p.p.s for those who celebrate it, hope you has a great bomb fire night tonight (remember, remember, the fifth of November!) Wrap up warm, it's getting chilly haha especially here in England.**

 **p.p.p.s. for all of my fellow British and Commonwealth readers, have a nice Remembrance day this Sunday. Let's not forget all those brave men and women who lost their lives so that we could be free! Don't forget to wear your poppies!**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading. See you all**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**


	4. And Still

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for the reviews and the support from the last chapter. I think everyone's fallen in love with little Calissa and Grammy haha**

 **Seriously you guys are awesome. Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Anyway, I'll let you get on with the chapter. I think it's time to meet a certain green-eyed Cullen, do you agree?**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom haha**

 **Disclaimer; Twilight and all of the characters, except for our sweet little Cali-Girl, Grammy and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer :)**

* * *

And still

The world stood still

I couldn't move

And all I could feel

Was this aching in my heart

Saying I loved him still

 _(And Still by Reba McEntire)_

* * *

The months passed quickly and life was going pretty good.

Calissa had spent more time with Adeline and they were pretty much inseparable. She had also been introduced to Adeline's younger siblings, Maisie and Ezra, who she also got along very well with. In October we had been invited to hang out with Rosalie, Alice and their kids, where we also met Alice's two boys, Marc and Zac.

She had always been slightly confused as to why all of her friends lived in bigger houses with their mommies _and_ daddies and I'll never forget the conversation I had with Calissa after I picked her up from Adeline's house.

 _"_ _Adeline lives in a big house," she commented from the backseat. I nodded in response. "Why can't we live in a big house like her?"_

 _"_ _Well, because we live in a one-paycheck household. Maybe when you get a job we'll have enough money to get a bigger house."_

 _"_ _I'm never working."_

 _I stifled a laugher. "Oh, well then how will you pay to get your own house?"_

 _"_ _I'll just live with you for the rest of my life."_

 _"_ _So you, your husband_ and _your kids will be living with me?"_

 _She shook her head. "No, just me and my kids. I won't have a husband."_

 _"_ _You're gonna have kids with no husband?" She nodded. "Why?"_

 _She shrugged. "You did."_

 _"_ _Do you really wanna be like me, though?"_

 _She frowned. "Of course; you're the best mommy ever."_

It was coming towards the end of November and it was the last week of school before the holidays started. Cali and Adeline had been cast in the Thanksgiving play at their school and both had a few lines each so every time Adeline came to our house, and vice versa, they were practicing.

The night of the play arrived and I was sitting on the second row. I had been there for a few minutes when Rosalie turned up with her family.

"Hey," she said as she sat down beside me with Ezra on her lap.

A man, who I was presuming was her husband, was on the other side of her with Maisie sitting on his lap. Alice – who looked like she was stuffing an exercise ball up her shirt – sat beside me with her husband next to her holding Zac, and Marc was the other side of him.

"Hey."

"Um, Bella, this is my husband, Emmett, and his parents, Esme and Carlisle." She pointed at the older couple next to Emmett that I hadn't noticed.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. Rose and Alice have told me so much about you." I smiled at them.

Alice nudged me. "This is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you, Jasper." We shook hands over Alice.

"Where's Ed? I thought he said he was coming tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"He was paged to the hospital," Emmett replied.

Rosalie started to say something but the lights went down and the curtains opened.

When the show was over, we all stood and cheered loudly. Calissa, Adeline and their classmates stepped forward to take a bow. The parents were ushered backstage to collect their children and then everyone was sent on their way. Then, Rosalie, Cali, Adeline and I made our way back to where Rosalie's family were.

As we were walking out of the building, Esme asked, "What are your plans for Thanksgiving, Bella?"

"Cali, don't run off," I yelled quickly before answering. "Well we were supposed to drive back to California to spend the holiday with my grandma but she's been invited on a Caribbean cruise so it's just gonna be the two of us."

"Nonsense, you'll come spend it with us," she replied.

I shook my head. "Oh, no, it's okay. It's a family holiday; I don't wanna intrude."

"You're not intruding if you've been invited," Alice answered back and then stuck her tongue out when I gave her a dirty look.

"Okay, if you're sure."

Esme nodded. "I am. You can follow my kids to Forks; it's not a long journey."

"Okay. Thank you. Um, I should probably get Cali home."

"We're going out for dinner if you wanna join us," Rosalie asked.

I shook my head. "Thanks but I promised my grandma that we'd call her before it gets too late. Cali, say goodbye, we have to go," I said as I hugged Rosalie and Alice goodbye. She hugged her friends and waved goodbye to the Cullen's before grabbing my hand so that we could cross the road to my car.

On the way home, I asked what she wanted to dinner and she asked if we could get McDonald's. Usually I would say no, but I decided to treat her and we pulled into the drive-though. Once I had paid for her happy meal and my Big Mac, we made our way home.

After we had finished eating, I dialed my grandmother's number and handed the phone to Calissa before picking up the rubbish off of the table and cleaning up.

"Hiya, Grammy...we just got back from school…it was amazing, Grammy. Mama said I did an amazing job. And I remembered _all_ of my lines…no, she didn't get me flowers." She pulled the phone away from her ear and said to me, "Grammy said you are supposed to get actresses flowers after a big show." I laughed and said sorry. "She apologized, Grammy." She pulled the phone away again. "Grammy said 'sorry isn't good enough'."

Tell ' _grammy_ ' I said," I stuck my tongue out.

"She stuck her tongue out, Grammy…Grammy said you're innature…what? Oh, it's _imm_ ature, mom," she told me as if I was the one who had said it incorrectly.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, say goodbye to Grammy…it's time for bed."

"Mama said I have to go to bed now…yes, I'm being good…love you too, Grammy. Here's mom," she handed the phone to me and ran upstairs to get ready for me.

"You know she's gonna expect me to get her flowers now, grams. Thanks _very_ much," I said into the phone.

The familiar sound of my grandmother's laughter hit me through the phone. " _Damn right. That girl deserves all the flowers in the world._ "

"That might be too expensive."

" _Well then steal them; if you get nicked, I'll bail you out._ "

I frowned. "Grams you need to stop watching TV; read a book or something."

I could practically _hear_ the sound of her eyes rolling. " _How are you doing, sweetie? I feel like I haven't spoken to you in years._ "

"I'm okay."

" _Are you taking my advice?_ "

"What advice?"

" _To allow yourself to love again._ "

I rolled my eyes. "Grams, don't…"

" _I'm worried about you, sweetie. I know Cali's still young but she won't be ten forever; soon enough she'll be sixteen and old enough to drive herself around, and then she'll be eighteen and be finishing high school and going off in the world. I don't want you to be alone._ "

"I won't be."

" _Have you found someone?_ "

"Well, no, but…"

" _Bella…_ "

"No, grandma, I don't wanna have this conversation. I'm sorry I'm not leading the life you wanted for me; I'm sorry I've been too busy raising my daughter than sleeping around and trying to find a boyfriend. I have to go. Talk to you soon." I hung up and put the phone down. I took a few deep breaths before making my way upstairs to tuck Calissa in.

When I got to her room, she was in her _Frozen_ pajama's, sitting on her bed. I walked in and sat on the edge.

"Did you and grammy have an argument?" she asked quietly.

I thought for a moment before answering. "No, sweetie. Grammy and I just had a little…disagreement. But it's nothing to worry about."

That seemed to please her and she climbed under her sheets. "Okay. Night mommy."

"Goodnight, baby. I was _so_ proud of you tonight. I love you."

She yawned. "Love ya, too," she muttered before drifting off to sleep.

I tucked her bedsheets tightly around her and kissed her forehead before leaving the room and heading downstairs where my well-deserved glass of wine and last week's episode of _Keeping up with the Kardashians_ were waiting for me.

A week later it was Thanksgiving. The morning was a nightmare, trying to get Calissa ready, making sure we had everything packed that we needed to because we were planning on staying overnight at the small bed and breakfast in the town that Alice's parents lived in.

Finally, our two small overnight bags were in the trunk of the car and Calissa was dressed in her white top, brown skirt, orange cardigan and brown boots. I slipped my own brown boots over my skinny jeans and straightened my cream sweater. Moments later we heard the honk of a car and I looked out of the window to see Emmett and Jasper's cars. I rushed Calissa to the door and grabbed my keys. We quickly got into the car and, finally, we were on our way.

It took almost four hours to get to Alice's hometown, Forks. When we saw the sign welcoming us, Calissa and I had a quick laugh about the name because she asked me if the next town over was called 'Spoons.'

It took us another half hour before we actually pulled up in front of Esme and Carlisle's huge cottage-style home.

"Wow, how the other half live," I muttered to myself as I climbed out of the car.

Esme and Carlisle ran out of the house to great their children and grandchildren. Finally, they welcomed me and Calissa.

"Bella, I'm so glad you could make it," Esme told me as she took my in her arms.

It was a simple, kind gesture, but it was one that made me sad. Esme seemed like a great mom, even to those who weren't actually her children. It made me long for my own mother.

"Please, come on in. Dinner should be ready in about an hour so just make yourselves at home."

Adeline, along with her siblings and cousins, had pulled Calissa upstairs to play so it left the adults downstairs talking.

Not long after we arrived the front door opened again.

"Who's that?" I asked, listening to the sound of the front door closing.

"My brother," Alice replied and then she carried on talking to Carlisle about the upcoming arrival of her baby.

The living room door opened and the face of someone I never thought I would ever see again appeared in the archway. I choked on my wine and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"Bella?" he said, disbelief evident in his voice.

Once I was sure that I wasn't dying, I stared at him. "Edward?"

He frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm friends with Alice and Rose. Wait, _you_ are Alice's brother?"

He nodded and a smile started to appear on his face. He walked forward and leaned down to where I was sitting, taking me in his arms as if we were old friends, and not two people who used to be in love and hadn't seen or spoken to each other in eleven years. "Oh my God, this is amazing. Such a small world."

"Yeah," I said as he sat beside me.

"How have you been?"

"Um, good," I said, unsurely. "Yeah, good."

"Wait," Alice said. "I'm confused. _How_ do you two know each other?"

I looked away from Edward and saw that everyone else in the room shared the same confused expression on Alice's face.

"We met during that trip to California that we took after I graduated from college."

I saw Emmett and Jasper frown and then Jasper smiled widely, as if he had figured everything out. "Wait," he exclaimed. " _This_ ," he pointed to me, "is her?"

"Yeah," Edward said excitedly. "This is crazy. So, what's happened since we saw each other last?" he asked me.

Everyone had stopped the conversations they had been having before Edward got here and was now listening to us talk.

"Um, well…I graduated from high school."

He laughed. "That's good. Did you go to college?" I nodded. "English language, right?" I frowned and nodded again. "I remember you saying that's what you wanted to do. So, anything else?"

Before I had a chance to answer, the door opened again and Calissa came in.

"Mom, can we call Grammy before dinner to say 'happy Thanksgiving'?" I could feel my heart jumping, almost like it was trying to escape from me chest. I didn't answer. "Mom, did you hear me?"

Edward frowned and looked at me. "Mom? You have a daughter?" I tried to speak but my mouth was dry, causing me to cough. I ended up just nodding. "Wow, you're a mom now. How old is she?"

I couldn't answer so Calissa answered for me. "I'm ten."

Edward frowned again and I knew he was trying to figure it out. "When's your birthday?" he asked her.

"May 12th."

I could practically see the wheels in Edward's head turning and he stood up and began pacing while everyone stayed quiet.

"May 12th? That means you were conceived in…August." He looked at me, the kindness in his eyes now replaced by anger and what looked like sadness.

I knew what was coming so, after finally managing to find my voice again, I said to Calissa, "Sweetie, we'll call Grammy later, okay? Can you go upstairs and play for me?" She frowned but nodded and turned around, leaving the room.

I stood up and walked so that I was in front of Edward. Everyone else seemed to be watching us as if we were a play.

"She was conceived in August," he said to me. I nodded. "So either you were sleeping with someone else while you were with me."

"You _know_ I would never do that."

"Or she's mine." I didn't reply and I could hear the gasps from everyone. "She's mine?" he asked. "Answer me, Bella! Is that little girl mine?!"

"Yes."

"Is everyone ready for dinner?" Esme asked as she walked into the room. She stopped short when she saw what was going on. "What's wrong?"

Edward looked at her. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, mom. I've just found out that I've got a daughter."

She frowned. "What?"

He nodded. "Yep. Bella's daughter, is also mine."

"I don't understand."

"They knew each other from the trip the boys took to California after Edward's graduation," Alice told her.

"How could you keep her from me, Bella? After all these years you couldn't find a way to tell me? Did what we have mean that _little_ to you?"

That's when I got mad and I couldn't control the words as they left my mouth. "I tried calling you, a zillion times after I found out. You're the one who gave me the wrong number!"

I heard the gasps around me.

Edward frowned. "What?"

I took a deep breath. "I called you the December after I found out and a woman answered saying that it was her phone and that she didn't know an Edward. So don't you _dare_ blame me for keeping her a secret. You obviously wanted nothing to do with me because I actually gave you my number but you never called. And you _knew_ where I lived yet you never came back."

"I never gave you a wrong number."

"Then why didn't you answer the phone? Why did a woman answer?" I yelled.

No-one said anything for a few moments. Edward continued to pace the room with his fists balled and pressed against his eyes. Everyone around us was watching us carefully.

"I can't…I can't do this." He went to leave the room.

"You're leaving?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he spat. "In case you just missed everything, Bella, I've just found out I have a daughter, which is something I can't deal with right now. I never asked for this."

I shook my head in disbelief. " _You_ can't deal with this right now? _You_ never asked for this? Let me ask you Edward; do you think _I_ could 'deal with this' when I found out? Do you think _I_ wanted to get pregnant at seventeen? Do you think I _wanted_ to have to tell my grandma – the woman who raised me – that I had gotten knocked up by a guy I barely even knew? Do you think I _wanted_ to spend the day of my high school graduation in labor? Do you think I wanted to have to juggle college, and two jobs and a three year old when I was twenty-one? Do you think this was the life I envisioned for myself? You think this was the life my parents wanted for me? Because it's not. So don't you _dare_ say to _me_ that you never asked for this because this wasn't my plan either!" I took a deep breath. "You know what, I think we're gonna leave."

"Bella, no…" Esme started to say but I cut her off.

"Esme, Carlisle, thank you so much for inviting us here today but we've gotta go. I'm sorry." I walked out and called up the stairs for Calissa to come down.

"What's going on, mom?" I started grabbing our coats as I told her we were leaving. "Why?"

"Because we are."

"But I don't wanna go."

"Calissa Renee Swan, I said we are leaving now say goodbye and let's go."

She ran upstairs to say goodbye and when she came back down, she was followed by all of the children.

I grabbed her hand and unlocked the backdoor of the car for her to climb in. I made sure her seatbelt was fastened before Edward ran out. I didn't look at him as I pulled out of the driveway.

It took us even longer to get back from Forks than it did to get there but, finally, we pulled into our driveway. Calissa jumped out of the car and stomped her feet to the front door, still mad that I had yelled at her and made her leave. I opened the front door and she stomped into the house and made her way to the stairs.

"Cali what do you want for dinner?"

"Turkey, but seen as you made us leave, I guess we won't be having that so I don't want anything." She carried on up the stairs and I heard the slam of her door.

I threw my keys in the bowl and made my way into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and dialed the number of the only person I could turn to in a time like this.

" _Hi, sweetie. Happy thanksgiving,_ " my grandmother said as she answered.

"Hi grams. How's the cruise?"

I could hear the smile in her voice as she said, " _It's wonderful. I'm having so much fun. I miss you girls though._ "

"We miss you, too."

" _Why are you calling from your home phone? I thought you were going to your friend's parent's house for dinner._ "

I sighed. "We were but there was a problem."

" _Why? What happened?_ " I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Well, it turns out that Alice's brother just happens to be Edward."

She was silent for a few moments. " _Edward?_ " she said finally. " _The 'summer fling' guy who got you knocked up at seventeen, never to be seen or heard from again, Edward?_ "

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "The very same."

" _Wow. How was it seeing him again?_ "

"It actually wasn't _that_ bad. We were talking and then, Cali walked in."

" _Oh no. I'm assuming he found out?_ "

"Yep."

" _Was he mad?_ "

I shook my head. "Mad is an understatement. He starting shouting about how he couldn't believe I kept her from him and that what we had didn't mean anything to me. And then he had the nerve to say to _me_ that 'he couldn't deal with this' and that 'he never wanted this'. Can you _believe_ that?" She was silent. "Grams?"

" _I get where he's coming from?_ "

"What?!" I exclaimed.

" _Now, sweetie, don't have an aneurism. What he said was out of line; especially the part about not wanting this because you didn't exactly ask for this either but you made light out of an unexpected situation and you've become an amazing mom._ "

"Thank you."

" _But, put yourself in his shoes. Imagine if you found out, after ten years, that you had a daughter that you knew nothing about. I'm not saying to forgive him for saying what he said straight away; just don't hold it against him._ "

I sighed again. "The logical part of me knows what you're saying is right, but…what he said really hurt me. And, even before he found out about Cali, he was being all nice and stuff, like we were old friends. Like that summer was just two friends hanging out. And then he had the nerve to say that what we had meant nothing to _me_."

She was silent for a minute and then said, "Okay, hon, I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me, okay?"

I frowned. "Okay?"

"Do you still love him?

I laughed. "What? No, that's crazy."

Grams didn't find it funny and she waited until my laughter stopped before asking again. "Do you love him, Bella?"

"Grams…"

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you still love that man?"

I didn't answer. I didn't want to. If I told her the truth, it would make it real. I've gotten so good at keeping my feelings below the surface; of pretending he didn't exist; of pretending that my heart still wasn't broken.

 **Edward POV**

I watched as Bella drove away with her daughter in the back seat.

Her Daughter.

 _My_ daughter.

I couldn't believe it.

All this time, I had had a daughter walking around the earth and I didn't know. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath before joining everyone else back inside.

"Well, that was unexpected," Emmett commented, which must have been the understatement of the century.

"I can't believe it, these last few months we've been hanging out with Cali, having her at our house, and all along she's been my _niece_ ," Alice said, still shocked.

"I have another grandbaby," my mom gleamed.

I shook my head. "I can't believe Bella didn't tell me. Ten years, and she didn't tell me."

"Sounds like she had a pretty good reason not to," Rosalie commented, making me freeze.

"What?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, calm down. I mean, yeah, it was wrong not telling you, but if she really did try and call you like she said and a woman answered saying it was _her_ phone, I could understand why Bella wouldn't try harder to find you."

"I agree," Alice said.

I frowned. "I can't believe what I'm hearing right now."

"I know you're mad, Edward, but look at it from her perspective. She was eighteen when she found out. Being eighteen is hard enough; you have all these hormones and emotions. And then add the pregnancy hormones to that. And then throw in that the guy you had been seeing over summer gave you the wrong number."

"I didn't…"

"She doesn't know that. All she knows is that she called the number _you_ gave her and it wasn't you who answered."

"I can't believe you guys are taking _her_ side. You know it wasn't just me who missed out on ten years of that girl's life," I told them before walking out.

* * *

 **So, they've met again and he knows. What did you think? Did their meeting go as you expected? Review and let me know**

 **Do you agree with Rosalie and Alice and understand both sides or do you think Bella/Edward were in the wrong? I'm interested to see what side of the argument you're on.**

 **And, who could have answered the phone when Bella called Edward all those years ago? Let me know who you think it was**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I'd love to know what you thought**

 **See you all soon :)**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**


	5. Little Toy Guns

**Hey guys :)**

 **Before you read the latest chapter, I want to say a few words regarding the events of the past week. To all of my readers from countries that have been targeted this past week, I wanna say on behalf of myself and my other followers that we love you and support you. Stay strong!**

 **Onto this weeks chapter. I really hope you like it because I really do! Please enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom :)**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters, except for Cali-Girl, Grams and a few others belong to the fab Stephenie Meyer who I am lucky enough to share a name with haha (yeah, my names Steph too :D)**

* * *

I wish words were like little toy guns

No sting, no hurt no-one

Just a bang, bang

Rolling off your tongue

No smoke, no bullets

No shot from the trigger when you pull it

No pain, no damage done

Just a _bang_ , _bang_

Rolling off your tongue

I wish words were like little toy guns

 _(Little Toy Guns by Carrie Underwood)_

* * *

By the time Monday rolled around, I was dreading having to face Rosalie at the school gates.

The weekend had passed without a word from any of the Cullen family members. I knew I couldn't avoid them forever.

I dressed comfortably for work in a pair of black pants, a simple blouse and a pair of ballet shoes and then got Calissa ready. I think she could sense the tension coming from me because she didn't argue about anything all morning, which was unlike her.

We must have got to school later than usual because there was already a large crowd of parents gathered, waiting for their children to be let inside. We stood at the back and, finally, the doors opened and the kids ran in. I kissed Calissa quickly before she ran into school and then made my way back to my car to go to work.

Work passed in a blur and, before I knew it, I was making my way back to school. Unlike this morning when I dropped Cali off, I didn't manage to dodge Rosalie and she approached me as soon as I got there.

"Hey," she said.

I sighed. "Hi."

"How have you been?"

I shrugged. "Not great. You?"

"Okay," she said simply. "Bella, you should know that none of us are mad at you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Edward?"

She nodded. "Okay, so Edward's mad at you. But the rest of us understand your side. And he will too, you just gotta give him time." I nodded. "The rest of us are actually excited."

I frowned. "Excited?"

She nodded. "We've got another niece. Esme and Carlisle have another granddaughter. And she's amazing. So yeah, we're excited."

I smiled and she hugged me. When we pulled away she looked behind me and frowned. I turned around and saw Edward.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my daughter."

I shook my head. "Edward you can't be here."

He shrugged one shoulder. "Why not? She's _my_ daughter too. I have rights, and that includes the right to pick her up from school."

"Edward, she doesn't know you."

"Whose fault is that?" he spat back at me.

I covered my face and took a deep breath before replying. "I know you're angry at me, but don't do this here."

"Fine. We'll do it in court."

I froze. " _What?_ " I choked out.

He nodded. "Yep, you heard me. I want my daughter."

Calissa and Adeline ran up to us laughing before I had a chance to say anything else. Adeline hugged Edward.

"Uncle Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my…"

Rosalie cut him off. "Favorite nieces and nephew, ain't that right Eddie?" She gave him a stern look.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Calissa asked me, noticing that my eyes were watering.

I nodded and sniffed. "Yeah, baby. I'm fine. We have to go."

I held her hand and walked past them. Edward grabbed my other wrist.

"I mean it, Bella."

I ripped my wrist from his hand. "Were you always such an _ass_ Edward? What was I thinking back then? I wish I had _never_ met you." I ran across the road to the car, pulling Calissa with me. I got her in the car in a rush and made sure her seatbelt was done before climbing in and making my way home as fast as the speed limit would let me.

EPOV

"Do you feel better?" Rosalie spat at me. I shrugged. "Ade, sweetie, can you go and wait for your brother and sister, please? I'll be there in a second." Adeline nodded and ran off. "Seriously, you're such a _dick_ , Edward!"

"I can't believe you're _still_ on _her_ side!"

"Well if I wasn't before, I _certainly_ am now," she told me angrily. "Do you not realize what you just said? That woman has been raising _your_ daughter for ten years, by _herself_ , I might add, something I _know_ you would not be able to do, and she's done an _amazing_ job, and you've just threatened to take her daughter away of her."

"I…"

She cut me off. "No, _I'm_ talking now. Do you know she told Al and me that she hasn't had boyfriend since Calissa's dad? She hasn't been with _anyone_ since _you_ because she's been raising that girl, again, by _herself_ , and trying to make a better life for them both. She's been trying to ditch her reputation as just another 'teen mom'. She's had a hard life but she's here, working her _ass_ off to provide for that girl, and here you are, with an easy life, acting like you've been done so wrong."

"She kept my daughter from me, Rosalie."

"She tried calling you, Edward." I tried talking again but she cut me off, again. "I told you last week that I understood your point of view, but I understand hers too, and, at the moment, you have _way_ more to apologize for. I love you, Edward. You know that. But right now, I'm ashamed to call you my brother." And with that, she walked off.

BPOV

"Calissa, dinner's ready," I called and she ran downstairs and into the kitchen as I was dishing her chicken and potatoes up. She sat down at the dining table and starting eating.

"Are you not eating anything, mom?"

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry." The doorbell rang. "Keep eating, sweetie," I said as I walked out to get the door.

When I opened it, Edward was standing there. I didn't say anything as I began to shut the door in his face. He put his foot in the doorway to keep it from shutting.

"Bella, wait."

I took a deep breath and opened it again. "What? What do you want? If you've come here to threaten to take her off of me again you can go to hell."

"I'm not. I came to say sorry."

I eyed him for a moment before turning around. "Cali, I'm just on the front doorstep. If I'm not back inside before you've finished, leave your dish on the counter and start your homework."

"Okay."

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. I waited for Edward to start speaking.

"I'm sorry. I _never_ should have said what I said to you earlier. I was just _so_ angry."

"I know, and I _completely_ understand why you're angry. But threatening to take my daughter away of me was out of order."

He nodded. "I know. And believe me when I say Rosalie all but ripped me a new one when you left."

I smiled slightly. "I _love_ Rosalie."

He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. We were silent for a few minutes before he asked. "Did you really try and call me when you found out?"

I nodded. "I really did. I didn't want to; I was scared, of how you'd react. But my grams convinced me to tell you. She said it was the right thing to do. So I called, and a woman answered. I figured I accidently dialed the wrong number so I tried again, and the same woman answered. I asked if you were there and she said she didn't know anyone called Edward. And I had no other way of contacting you; you said you lived in Chicago, which is a pretty big city," I told him and he nodded. "We didn't exchange last names. I didn't know what else I was supposed to do."

He nodded and frowned. "I know," he told me. "I don't understand. I didn't give you the wrong number, I _promise_. I would never do that, especially to _you_."

I ignored the last part – 'especially to _you_ ' – and asked, "Well, did you have a…girlfriend?" Part of me didn't wanna know the answer, because it meant he either had a girlfriend during that summer, or he got one pretty much straight after he got back to Chicago.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't have a girlfriend. During that summer or after," he said, as if he could read my mind. "I didn't have another girlfriend until my last year of med school," he admitted.

"I don't know then. If you didn't give me the wrong number, and you didn't have a girlfriend, who answered? And why did they lie?" He shrugged.

The door opened and Calissa was standing there. She looked at Edward for a moment with a frown before looking at me.

"Mama, I need help with my English homework."

"Okay, baby. Um, can you do a different homework first and I'll be in soon to help you?"

She nodded. "Who's this?" she asked, pointing at Edward.

I looked at him and then back at her. "This is Edward. He's an old friend of mine from California."

She nodded and then walked back inside.

Edward was angry again. "An 'old _friend_ '?

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, Edward. We'll tell her, soon. But she's gone without a dad her whole life. We need to ease her into it first. You need to spend time together, get to know each other, so she can get used to the idea that you're in her life before she can know."

He eyed me and then nodded. "Okay, that sounds reasonable. So when can I spend time with her?"

I smiled. "Why don't we start simple and you come over for dinner next week?"

"We could go out?"

I shook my head. "I think it would be good for her to meet you in a secure setting. If it goes well, which I'm sure it will, we'll progress to meals somewhere new."

"Okay, fair enough." He smiled and actually looked excited.

"I should head back in."

He nodded. "Right, yeah. She needs help with homework, after all."

I nodded. "Yeah. So, um, why don't I give you my number and we can talk about when the best day will be for you to come over?"

He nodded and we exchanged numbers. "I promise _I_ will answer this time," he tried to joke. I shook my head and let out a small chuckle.

"I really have to head in now."

"Yeah. If I don't leave now I'm gonna be late for dinner. So, um, talk to you soon?"

I nodded and he walked down the steps to his black Aston Martin. I opened the door and walked back inside. I leaned back against the door, taking deep breaths to calm myself down before I walked into the kitchen to help my daughter with her homework.

* * *

 **So, what did ya think? How much do we love Rose?! Every girl needs a Rose in her life.**

 **Edward finally apologized and they had a somewhat civil conversation. Do we agree with Bella telling Cali that Edward was a friend? Seemed pretty reasonable right?**

 **The dinner will be next. How do we think that will do? I'd love to hear what you think. Please, please, please review. There's nothing better than waking up in the morning to read some of your awesome reviews :)**

 **Btw, what did we think of the song? (If you can't tell, I love Carrie Underwood!)**

 **Before I let you go, I wanna do some fic recommendations which I don't usually do but I've come across some amazing fics recently.**

 **First, it's Unexpected Complication by Edward's Eternal;** Homeless Bella seeks shelter from a storm in an abandoned warehouse. But while she is there, she witnesses something she should never have seen. It was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. After discovering her, the gunman realizes he has no choice but to protect her from what she's seen. He has to save her—even if she fights him—even if she hates him.

 **Second, The Living Will by 2carm2carm2;** "In the event of my death, Isabella Marie Swan, upon previous agreement, is to step in and assist Edward Anthony Cullen in the caring of the child, necessitating her to stay at the Cullen residence in which the child lives for six months." When tragedy strikes, a last wish forces Edward and Bella together to deal with their pain, heal and rebuild the lives they lost.

 **Anyway thanks for reading, see ya next time!**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**


	6. I Know Your Girlfriend Hates Me

**Hey guys. This chapter is a few days earlier than I planned but I got some awesome news yesterday and I thought I'd be nice and update early :)**

 **Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. Most (if not all) of you are not huge Edward fans at the moment haha give him time, guys.**

 **This is one of my favourite chapters so I hope you all enjoy it. Prepare for some Tanya bitchiness**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters, except for Cali-Girl, Grammy and the Cullen/Whitlock children, belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer :)**

* * *

I know your girlfriend hates me

I see it in her eyes

The way she looks right on me

It opens up in time

I know your girlfriend hates me

See you know it's true

The way she hangs upon you

And watches every move

 _(I Know Your Girlfriend Hates Me by Annie)_

The following Saturday, Edward joined Calissa and I for dinner. I made steak and potatoes and we sat down to eat while Edward asked Calissa about herself.

A part of me knew they would get along, but I didn't expect it to happen as fast as it did.

"Have you got a girlfriend, Edward?"

He looked at me for a second before answering. "Actually, I have a fiancé."

I looked up from my food to look at him before looking back down.

"What's a financé?"

"Fiancé, sweetie," I corrected her.

"Oh."

Edward smiled and then answered. "It means we're engaged to be married."

Calissa smiled. "You're getting married? Can I come?"

Edward laughed and I faked a smiled. "Of course you can come, Calissa."

She looked at me. "Mommy, will you get a fiancé?"

"I dunno, baby. Probably not." Edward frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I said. Everyone finished?" I said, changing the subject. I picked up the dirty dishes and took them to the sink.

But, unfortunately, Calissa didn't want to change to subject. "Is your fiancé pretty, Edward?"

I could feel his eyes on my back before he answered. "Extremely."

"I bet she's not as pretty as my mommy, though. Nobody is," Calissa said sweetly and I smiled.

I don't think Edward quite knew what to say to that because he didn't reply. I turned around.

"Sweetie, why don't you take Edward into the living room and show him your math homework while I clean up? He might be able to help you with question four that we struggled with."

"Okay, mama," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

I made quick work of the dishes and then went to join them in the living room, where they were just finishing with Calissa's homework.

"Do you wanna see my room, Edward? Mommy decorated it."

His phone rang then. "I'd love to. Let me just answer this. Hello," he said into the phone.

"Baby, why don't you go and pick the things up off of your floor quickly?"

She smiled. "Good idea, mommy." She ran upstairs quickly.

I listened to Edward's conversation and quickly came to the conclusion that it was his _fiancé_.

"We've just finished dinner and now we're just hanging out…I dunno when I'll be home Tan…You know who's here…Of course she's here…Well it's her house, and her daughter, too…You're being silly, Tan…I'm sure…Listen I've gotta go, Calissa wants to show me her room…Yeah, I'll be home soon…I love you, too." My heart jumped. "Bye, babe." He hung up. "Sorry about that."

I shook my head. "Its fine," I said with a smile, even though I felt like crying.

I always knew it was possible that Edward had moved on, and whenever I let myself think about him, I always imagined that he had found himself a beautiful wife, but I didn't stop it from hurting. Especially because he had moved on and I had never been allowed to. Even if I could, I would have always had a reminder of him in the shape of a daughter.

"Um, where's Calissa?"

"She just ran up to clean her room quickly so she could show you."

He laughed. "She's such a sweet girl. You've done an amazing job with her, Bella. And I really mean that."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Calissa ran back downstairs. "Okay, my room's clean. Can I show you now, Edward?"

He nodded and she held his hand as they walked upstairs.

A few minutes later Edward ran back downstairs and looked worried.

I frowned. "What's the matter?"

"You might wanna go upstairs to check on her," he told me, making me even more confused. I heard a loud cry and ran upstairs like a rocket was fired up my ass. When I got upstairs, I didn't bother knocking on her door, instead I just let myself in.

She was laying on her bed, crying into her pillow.

"Baby, what's the matter?" I asked, making my way over to her.

She sat up and glared at me. "Get out!" she said angrily.

I was taken back. "What? Baby…"

" _Don't_ call me that!

"Calissa."

"You kept him away from me." I frowned. "Edward! Or should I call him _dad_?" my eyes widened and I realized what was going on.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but…"

"I said get out. I hate you!" she told me and then she laid back down.

Tears filled my eyes and I retreated from the room. When I walked back downstairs, Edward was still in the living room pacing. He looked up when I walked in.

"Bella," he started.

"You told her," I said simply, not asking, just stating a fact.

He shook his head. "She asked me if I was her dad."

"And you said 'yes'."

He nodded. "Well yeah. What was I supposed to do, lie?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't expect you to lie. But you could have said about coming downstairs to talk before answering her. Or, even if that was too difficult for you, you could have told me what had happened before sending me up there to a crying ten year old who now says she _hates me_ ," I was pretty much yelling by the end.

"She said…"

"Yep. Fuck sake, you spend _one_ night with us and my daughter hates me. Thank you _very_ much."

"I can't believe you're blaming me for this," he yelled back.

"My house, my daughter; I can do whatever I want," I said like a child.

" _Our_ daughter."

I chuckled humorlessly. "You don't even know her. You might be her father, but you're not her dad. If anything you're more like a sperm donor."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I think you need to leave."

"I…"

"Get the _fuck out_ Edward," I shouted.

He walked out of the living room and then I heard the front door slam shut. I paced the living room with tears falling down my face. Then, I grabbed the phone and dialed my grandma's number.

" _Hello?_ " I didn't say anything as the tears started falling faster and the sobs started. She listened to my sobs and tried to soothe me as best as she could over the phone.

The weeks passed and, before I knew it, the holidays had arrived. School had ended and everyone was getting ready for Christmas. The snow had also fallen so now it was as cold outside as it was in our home.

Calissa was still mad at me and had barely spoken to me since that dreadful Saturday in November. Edward and I were also on bad terms and on the few occasions we had seen each other, it had been tense to say the least.

Even though I was mad at him, I couldn't go back on my promise for Calissa and him to get to know each other, especially as doing so would make her hate me even more.

I had decided against meeting at our house, however, so he had been meeting me outside of Calissa's school and we had been taking her to the park after school for a couple of hours.

The last time, he had decided to bring his fiancé.

The two of us sat on the bench, watching Calissa and Edward playing in the playground.

Tanya was pretty much the kind of woman I imagined Edward would end up with; perfect blonde hair, perfect face, perfect body that had never gone through the changes that come with pregnancy.

"She's gorgeous," Tanya commented as she watched Calissa.

I nodded. "She is."

"Just like Edward. Good job she got _his_ looks." I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She faked a laughed. "Just kidding." I nodded, knowing she wasn't. "He's amazing with her. It's a shame he missed out on the first ten years of her life."

Before I could say anything, Edward ran over to us. He sat down beside Tanya and she clung to him.

"She's got so much energy."

"She always has," I commented, but he pretty much ignored me.

Calissa ran over to us then. "Dad, come play some more."

I stood up. "Actually, Cali, we have to go finish packing."

"Packing?" Edward asked as he stood as well.

I nodded. "For California. We're visiting my grandma over Christmas."

"I was hoping Calissa would be in Seattle for the holidays."

"Sorry, but we've had these plans for months."

"It's his first Christmas knowing his daughter and you're gonna take her away from him?" Tanya commented with judgment in her voice.

"Excuse me, Tanya, but this is really nothing to do with you. And yes, I am. I'm sorry but we've had these plans since summer and my grams is expecting us."

"She's gonna be Calissa's stepmom so, yeah it does concern her. And why can't you go and she can stay here with me?"

"You might be getting married, but she's _our_ daughter, not _hers_. And she's only known you for a month so I'm not leaving her here. She's coming with me and that is final. But, I can cut our trip short and come back the day after Christmas. That way you can give her presents to her on the twenty-seventh and spend New Year's with her."

Edward sighed and then nodded. "Fine."

"Fine. Calissa let's go."

"Bye, dad."

She hugged Edward goodbye and then walked beside me. I reached out to hold her hand but pulled away.

"Calissa Renee Swan, hold my hand across the road."

She held the sleeve of my coat and I rolled my eyes.

We got to the car and she climbed in and closed the door before I could help her with her seatbelt. I climbed into the front and we were on our way home.

On the eighteenth, we were finally on our way back to California. As we crossed the Washington-Oregon line, the stress started to leave my body and, as we drove passed the sign welcoming us into California, I felt like I was home.

We finally crossed the town line into Pescadero at midday the day after we left Seattle. My grams ran out of the house before I even cut the engine. Calissa unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car.

"Grammy," she said excitedly as my grams scooped her into her arms.

"Oh, my girls are home. I've missed you both so much. Cali, dear, I've got a surprise for you in the kitchen. Go look."

Calissa ran into the house as I climbed out of the car. Grams smiled sadly to me.

"Hi grams."

"Oh, my baby," she whispered as she took me into her arms. "It's okay; you're home now." I let go before I started crying as I could already feel the tears gather in my eyes. "We'll talk about everything later, okay?" she said and I nodded.

We walked inside to the kitchen where Calissa was eating some of the homemade chocolate orange cookies that grams had made for her.

"You spoil her," I commented.

"You live two states away; I'm allowed to." I smiled.

Later that night, after Calissa was asleep, grandma and I sat down with a bottle of wine and began to talk.

Even though I had told her everything that had happened over the phone, I repeated the whole story, from the running into Edward again, to our conversation at the park.

"The nerve of that woman," she said as I told her about Tanya.

I nodded and took a large sip of my wine. "I know. And Edward saying that it involves her because they're getting married." I snorted. "Bullshit. That woman will be Calissa's mom over my dead body."

"That would never happen, sweetie." I shrugged. "So what are you gonna do?"

I shrugged again. "Well we're leaving on the twenty-sixth so we can get to Forks on the twenty-seventh to spend the day with the Cullen's and then I'm leaving Calissa with them so that she can spend New Year's with them."

Grams frowned. "So what are you doing for New Year's?"

I shrugged and poured myself another glass of wine. "Nothing. I'll be in Seattle."

"You could always come back here."

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving the state unless she's with me."

"Fair enough, but I don't want you to be alone."

"I'll be fine. I've gotten used to the fact that I'll be alone." I wasn't just talking about New Year's, which my grams knew.

"You're only twenty-eight, Bells. You'll find someone."

I shrugged. "I don't think I will," I told her truthfully.

"Why?"

"Well, first of all, I've got another eight years, at least, of Cali needing me, and by that time I'll be thirty-six. Secondly, no man wants a woman who already has another man's child. And thirdly, even if I wanted to, I couldn't give myself to another man when Edward still has me, even if he doesn't know he does." Tears fell down my cheeks.

She leaned forward and took me into her arms. "Oh, baby. First of all, a daughter _never_ stops needing her mom; she might not need you to drive her around or cook her food, but she'll need you for different things. Secondly, not all men are the same, one might surprise you. And thirdly, the only way to get over someone, is to get under someone."

I scrunched my face up in disgust and pulled out of her arms. " _Grams!_ " She laughed. "Ugh. You're sixty-nine; you shouldn't be talking like that."

"I'm offended," she laughed. "But seriously, all I'm saying is don't give up on love because of one bad experience when you were seventeen."

"I haven't given up on it; I just don't think I'm gonna find it again. I'm sure, if I didn't have Cali, I would have fallen in love many times like most women my age. But when you have a daughter who looks a spitting image of the last man you loved, it's kinda hard to move on."

"I know, sweetie girl. I know." She yawned.

"Go to bed, grams."

"Will you be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna clean up and then grab a blanket from the closet."

"Why aren't you sleeping in with Cali?"

"She's still mad about me keeping her away from Edward."

Grams rolled her eyes. "Still?" I nodded. "She's a stubborn girl; there's no denying she's your daughter." I stuck my tongue out and she smiled. "She'll get over it."

"Hmm."

"Goodnight, sweetie girl. I love you."

"Night, grams. Love you, too." She kissed my cheek and then walked passed me.

I cleaned up the glasses and wine bottle and then grabbed some extra blankets before returning to the couch in the living room. I made a bed for myself and then climbed in. I turned the off the lamp from the table beside me but couldn't turn off my brain that was thinking about everything that had happened since I had made the decision to move to Seattle, and wondering if that was the best decision to have made.

Christmas day passed quickly.

Even though Calissa wasn't really talking to me, she still had a great day and said thank you for the gifts. I even got a hug from her after she had opened her new charm bracelet.

The day after Christmas we had breakfast with my grandma and then we climbed back into the car with promises to visit soon.

We stopped at a motel in the south of Washington for the night and then, in the morning, we finished the journey to Forks.

We reached the Cullen's house by two pm. Esme, Rosalie and Alice ran out, along with the kids. Calissa jumped out and hugged them all. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and Tanya walked out then and greeted Calissa.

Feeling ignored, I walked to the trunk and got Calissa's things and the presents out but left mine there. I didn't plan on staying long.

When they had said hello, Calissa walked into the house with Edward, Tanya and the rest of the kids. Emmett took Cali's things off of me and hugged me before going inside. Jasper and Carlisle did the same.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said as she tried to hug me, but her bump was in the way.

"Hi, Al. How are you feeling?"

She huffed and rubbed her belly. "Like I'm about to pop."

"How long have you got left?"

"Just over a month."

I smiled sympathetically as Rosalie hugged me. Rosalie let go and Esme hugged me.

"Happy holidays, Bella. Did you have a nice Christmas?"

I smiled. "Happy holidays. I did, thanks. You?"

"It was lovely." She started to pull me into the house. "I've got a room ready for you and Calissa."

"Oh, I'm not staying."

They all stopped. "What?" Rose asked.

"I'm not staying. I mean, I'll stay for a bit while Cali opens her presents, but I'm not staying overnight."

Alice frowned. "Why not?"

"I thought you knew that I wasn't planning on staying."

"Please stay," Esme said.

I shook my head. "I can't, sorry."

Jasper came to the door. "Sorry, ladies, but Calissa wants to open her presents so you might wanna come inside."

We all walked into the house and saw everyone gathered around. I grabbed the bag of presents and handed them out. Cali and I had gotten the kids some toys, some baby things for Alice and Jasper, a couples weekend spa retreat for both Esme and Carlisle and Rosalie and Emmett, with promise to have the kids. We weren't sure what to get Edward but I suggested some pictures of Cali growing up and she agreed. We made a scrapbook of her life up until they met and then got some photo frames for him to put in his house.

Edward got choked up and gave Calissa a big hug when he opened them.

"Okay, Calissa's turn," Esme said and she got a pile of presents out which were apparently from all of them.

She got toys, clothes, shoes, DVDs etc. Pretty much the usual things, even if there were way too many.

"Okay, last one. I hope you love it," Edward said as he walked out of the room. He came back with a box that had holes in it.

I frowned and saw a similar look on Calissa's face as she opened the box.

She squealed. "Oh my God, puppy!"

"What? You got her a _puppy_?" Edward nodded. "And you didn't think to ask me, you know, her _mom_ , who she _lives with_?"

He shrugged. "Sorry."

"I…I can't…why…what would _possess_ you to get her a _puppy_?"

He smiled at the woman beside him. "It was Tanya's idea; she thought Calissa would love it."

"There's no arguing that Cali would love a puppy; after all, she's a ten year old girl. The problem is you didn't check with me."

"Did you check with me when _you_ got her presents?"

"No, but I didn't get her something that lives, breaths and _eat_. I can't believe you'd do this."

"It's just a puppy, Bella," Tanya said.

"It's just a puppy that doesn't live with you, _Tanya_. Just like Calissa is just mine and _Edward's_ daughter who really is nothing to do with you so, once again, stay out of it."

"No need to be so rude, Bella," Edward told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I turned around and saw my daughter playing with her new puppy.

"What are you gonna name him, Calissa?" Edward asked.

"Um, Charlie, after my grandpa."

Even though I was pissed off, I smiled because she was still the sweetest girl in the world.

A couple of hours later, I decided it was time for me to go. I said goodbye to everyone, except for Edward and Tanya. I declined Esme's offer for me to stay again and then called Calissa downstairs.

"What?" she said, holding Charlie. She was still angry at me.

"Cali, I'm gonna go."

She looked at me and frowned. "Where?"

"Back to Seattle. I'm not staying for New Year's."

"Why?"

"Because, I think you should spend some time with your dad's side of the family without me. I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

She was still frowning but stepped forward to hug me. She held as tightly as she could without squashing Charlie.

"Bye, mommy. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. Be good for your dad, okay? Do what he says. I'll call you later." She let go and then ran back upstairs.

I said goodbye again to everyone and then walked outside to my car.

"Bella," I heard someone call.

I turned around and saw Edward following me.

"What?" I said, still mad.

"Um, I'm sorry. I spoke to mom and she made me see that, while I stand by my decision to get Calissa a puppy, I should have spoken to you first."

"Thank you."

"She also said that you're not staying for New Year's." I nodded. "Do you have plans?" I shook my head. "So you'll be alone?" I nodded again. "Why don't you stay?"

"Good idea, because it's every girls dream to spend New Year's with her baby daddy, his family and his fiancé." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so it might be a bit awkward."

I raised an eyebrow. "A bit? Edward, Tanya hates me. Now, while I don't actually care how she feels about me, I don't want it to ruin everyone else's holiday. It's best if I just go back to Seattle."

"But…"

"I'll be fine. And I'll be back to pick Cali up on Saturday."

"Well, we're driving back Monday, why don't I just bring her back then? Save you the journey."

I thought for a minute before agreeing. "Okay. See you Monday. Um, can you give Cali a kiss for me, every night, before she goes to sleep?" He nodded and smiled sadly. I think he could see how hard this was for me. I started to walk away before rushing back. "Um, she can't sleep with the door fully closed because she gets scared so make sure the door is left open a bit. And she's allergic to cherries. And don't let her drink too much before she goes to bed because she'll have an accident and she'll be really embarrassed and full of attitude in the morning." Tears started to fill my eyes.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She's just never stayed so far away before. Back home, our towns so small, if she stayed at a friend's house I could walk there to check on her if I needed to. But I'll be fine."

He nodded again. "What are you gonna do for New Year's?"

I thought about it. "Well, it's the first New Year's I've had without a child since I was seventeen so, I'm gonna drink."

And drink I did; from the day I got home from Forks, up until the Sunday before Calissa came home, I drank away my sorrows.

* * *

 **So...how much do we _hate_ Tanya? Don't you just wanna give Bella a big hug? What do we think of Edward after this? Please review and let me know what you think? Reviews are like warm hugs from Grammy :)**

 **See you all next time :)**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**

 **p.s. good luck Carrie Underwood at the AMAs tomorrow! Review if you're a Carrie fan!**


	7. She's Everything

**Hey guys, I know it's probably surprising to see a new chapter already but today is a special day**

 **Six year's ago today, my granddad was taken away from us. Not a day goes by that I don't think of him and I hope he's up there, smiling, proud of the woman I've become. Love you so much granddad**

 **In honour of my granddad, I decided to post the new chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, except for Cali, Grammy and a few others.**

* * *

And she's everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

I talk about her, I go on and on and on

'Cause she's everything to me

 _(She's everything by Brad Paisley)_

* * *

It was gone midnight on February ninth when the doorbell rang.

January had passed in a blur of work, school and Tanya's bitchiness. She was still acting like a jealous child, even though she was half a decade older than me. Didn't she know that my life was complicated enough, I didn't plan on getting involved in a love triangle? Even so, she liked to gloat that she got Edward, as if there was a competition. After all, I only had two months with Edward; she's got his future.

I groaned as I climbed out of bed. As I walked past Cali's bedroom, her door opened and she looked at me with tired eyes.

"Mommy, who's at the door?"

"I'm just about to check."

I walked downstairs and checked through the peephole and saw Emmett there with five little ones standing around him. I opened the door.

"Emmett, what's going on?" I asked, looking at the tired faces of the Cullen/Whitlock kids.

"Hey, Bella, sorry to wake you, but Alice has gone into labor and the whole family is going to the hospital and we were wondering if you could have the kids? It will just be for today."

I nodded. "Of course."

His face lit up. "Really?" I nodded. "Oh my God, thank you. They're all pretty tired so they should get to sleep pretty easy." I smiled and he handed me some bag. "Their clothes are all in there. Thank you _so_ much, Bella. Um, Rose will pick Ade, Maise and Ez up from school, we just need you to take them there and pick Marc and Zac up, if that's okay."

"It's no problem. Come on, kids." I hurried them in the house and closed the door. "Okay, Adeline and Maisie, you two can sleep in with Cali. Marc, Zac, Ezra, you three can take my bed."

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Cali asked from the top of the stairs.

"I'll take the couch. Chop, chop, kiddies; it's late and you've all got school tomorrow."

I rushed them up the stairs, showing the boys to my room and tucking them in before doing the same with the girls.

"Mom," Cali called as I made my way out of the room. "How are you gonna fit six of us in the car tomorrow?"

"Fuck," I said quietly, hoping they didn't hear.

"We heard that," Maisie said, making them all giggle.

I smiled in the darkness. "Go to sleep, girls."

I made my way downstairs, wondering _how_ I was gonna get them all to school in – I looked at the clock – six hours' time. I groaned as I got some blankets out of the cupboard and then made my way to the couch.

It felt like minutes later that my cell phone went off, telling me it was time to get up. I reached up and turned my alarm off before pulling myself off of the couch. I grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen before making my way upstairs to wake the kids up. I got the girls up first, knowing they would take longer to get ready and then, when they were up and getting dressed, I got the boys up. I left them all getting dressed while I went to make breakfast.

They all rushed downstairs at once and I sat them around the table while I tried, once again, to figure out how I was gonna get them all to school. I called the only person I could think of.

" _Hello_ ," he answered.

"Edward, its Bella. I need your help. Are you at the hospital with Alice?"

" _Hi Bella. Um, no. I'm going later. I couldn't get the day off work like the others._ "

"Are you at work now?"

" _No, I start in an hour. Why?_ "

"Mom, we've finished."

I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Okay, can you all go brush your teeth, please?" They all nodded and ran upstairs. "I've got six kids and four seats in my car."

" _Why have you got six?_ "

"I've got Rose's three and Ali's two because they're at the hospital. Is there any way you could come and get some of them and take them to school? Rose is picking hers up later but I just need to get them there and I can't exactly stick two of them in the trunk."

" _Yeah I'll take some._ "

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you _so_ much, Edward. Which ones do you want?"

" _Do you mind if I take Rose's lot and Calissa? It's closer to my work._ "

I nodded. "Sure."

" _Okay, see you in a bit, Bella._ "

"Bye." I hung up. The kids walked back into the room. "Okay, sit down kids, we've come up with a plan." The kids sat down on the couch. "So, because there are six of you and only four seats in my car, uncle Edward is going to come and pick Cali, Ade, Maise and Ezra up and take you guys to school and I'm gonna take Marc and Zac. Then, your mom is gonna pick you three up and you boys will come home with me until your dad calls, okay?" They all nodded. "Okay. Why don't you guys watch cartoons until uncle Edward gets here?"

I turned the TV on and went into get ready for work. I had just slipped into my black and cream dress and nude heels when the doorbell rang.

"No-one get that; I'm coming," I yelled.

I messed with my hair as I made my way downstairs and opened the door. Edward was standing there in blue hospital scrubs. My eyes went wide, taking in the sight of him. I noticed his expression was the same.

He cleared his throat. "Um, hey."

"Uh, hi." I smiled. "Thanks again for doing this, Edward. I just agreed without even realizing that getting them all to school would be impossible."

He smiled. "No problem."

"Um, come in. They don't have to be there yet so do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure."

We walked into the living room so he could say hello to the kids before heading to the kitchen.

"So how's Alice doing?"

He sipped his coffee. "I spoke to Jasper just after I spoke to you and he said she's only three centimeter's dilated."

I cringed. "Ooh. It's gonna be a _long_ day for her." He nodded. "Rather her than me," I laughed.

"Was yours bad? Your labor, I mean."

"Um, perhaps _now_ isn't the best time to have this conversation. I'll gladly tell you all about it, but another time." He nodded.

We were silent, drinking out coffee. "I should probably get going."

I nodded. "Yeah, it's quite a drive to the boys' school."

We gathered the kids and headed the kids, making sure they all had their things. I kissed Calissa goodbye and said goodbye to Adeline, Maisie and Ezra before putting Marc and Zac in the car and heading towards Mercier Island.

Getting there and back in the Tuesday morning traffic was tiresome but, finally, I made it to work just in time.

I had to leave work earlier to get back to Mercier Island to get the boys and then I had to go to Kirkland to pick Calissa up. Bless Rosalie, who was still there waiting with Calissa so that she wasn't waiting alone.

I got the boys out and we ran over to get Calissa. "Thanks for waiting, Rose."

She hugged me. "No problem. Thanks for having the kids last night."

"No problem. They were great. The only problem was getting them to school."

She laughed. "Yeah, Ade said that you had to call _Edward_." I laughed and nodded.

"How's Alice doing?"

"She's only six centimeters." We both scrunched out faces up, knowing how she felt.

"Poor Alice." She nodded. "If you wanna head back to the hospital I can take the kids."

She looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'll just need your help getting them to mine."

She laughed. "That would be a big help, Bella. Thanks so much."

We made our way to my house where she kissed her kids goodbye and took off back to the hospital. I hurried the kids inside and told the kids to entertain themselves while I got dinner done. I made a pot roast and, when it was done a few hours later, I left the kids eating while I had a quick shower.

It was around eight and the kids were watching _Up_ when my phone rang. It was Edward.

"Hello."

" _Hey. I just wanted to let you know that Allie had the baby._ "

I squealed and Edward laughed. "Yay. What did they call her? How much did she weigh?"

" _Chanel Mary Whitlock, born at seven twenty-three on February ninth and weighed seven pounds five._ "

"Aww."

" _So Rose is on her way to pick her three up and my parents are on their way to yours to get Allie's boys._ "

"Okay then. Thanks."

"No problem. See ya, Bella."

"Bye."

After we hung up I gathered the kids' things together and get them ready to leave. Not long later the doorbell rang and I opened it to let Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle in.

"Hey, guys. Congrats on your new grandbaby Esme and Carlisle," I said with a smile.

Esme squealed and hugged me. "Thank you. I love babies. She's so beautiful."

"You're surprised? Have you seen Alice and Jasper? Talk about a good looking couple." We all laughed.

"How have the kids been?"

I nodded. "Really good. I gave them dinner so they're well fed. They've just finished watching a movie. All of their stuff is just here, I'll go and get them."

I gathered the kids from the living room and they said goodbye to Calissa and I before leaving. We waved goodbye as they drove off and then I closed and locked the door behind us.

Calissa yawned.

"Why don't you go have a quick shower and then go to bed? It's been a long and exciting two days."

She agreed and headed upstairs.

Less than an hour later Calissa and I were both in our beds. Calissa was fast asleep but I couldn't drift off, no matter how tired I was.

With all of the baby talk over the last twenty-four hours, I began thinking about my own experience. I closed my eyes and smiled, thinking about the day when my own little miracle was brought into the world.

* * *

 **So I'd like to introduce you to the newest character, Chanel Mary Whitlock.**

 **What do you all think of the name? I don't know if any of you noticed but there is a theme running through the names of Alice's and Jasper's kids. Can anyone guess what it is?**

 **And Bella and Edward are being civil this chapter which is great**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**


	8. Don't Speak

**Hey guys, this is just a short but important chapter. Because it's so short I will be posting another one either later when I get home from uni or tomorrow so keep an eye out for the next chapter soon :)**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters, except for Cali-Girl, Grammy, Chanel and a few others, belong to the amazing SM :)**

* * *

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

And I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts

 _(Don't Speak by No Doubt)_

* * *

The months passed and, suddenly, it was May, which meant it was Calissa's birthday.

As the clock struck midnight on May twelfth, I opened the door to Cali's bedroom and crept over to her bed. I put one present on her nightstand and then I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Happy birthday, my beautiful baby. I love you."

She smiled and I crept back out of her bedroom to decorate the house quickly before heading back to bed.

Because her birthday was on a Wednesday this year, we decided to have her party at the weekend, which worked out well because Calissa's birthday just happened to fall on the same date as Esme's so she and Carlisle drove into the city and they all went for dinner. They had invited me but I declined, saying that it should be family only.

The weekend finally arrived and Calissa was awake before I was, excited for her party. She finally managed to get me out of bed at seven and we headed downstairs and began making the food for the party. When it was all done, we hung the decorations and made sure everything was set up before I helped her change into her new dress.

Before her friend's arrived, my grams called to wish Cali a good birthday party and then, at one, everyone started arriving. I put the presents on a table in the living room as Calissa and her friends ran around the house playing and I hung out in the kitchen with her aunts, uncles and grandparents.

I was holding baby Chanel while talking to Rosalie, Esme and Alice when Calissa ran in.

"Mom, when is dad arriving?"

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was approaching three. I frowned. "He should be here soon, baby." She ran out. "I'm gonna call him," I said as I passed Chanel back to Alice.

I dialed his number and got his voicemail. I tried a few more times but each time was the same.

"I wonder where he could be," Esme wondered.

By six, Edward still hadn't shown up and all of Calissa's friend's had left. We had just said goodbye to the last child and it was only her cousins left. As soon as the door closed Calissa ran upstairs and I knew she was crying. I decided to let her calm down for a few minutes before heading up there so I walked into the living room.

Everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Great party, Bells, but we have to head home."

I hugged Esme and Carlisle and then Emmett, Jasper and the kids.

As I was saying goodbye to Rosalie and Alice I said, "If you see Edward before I do, tell him I'm going to kill him." They smiled sadly and nodded before leaving.

I closed the door behind them and ran upstairs to comfort my daughter. After an hour of crying in her room, we changed into out pajamas and headed downstairs to get some ice cream as we sat on the couch and I let her cry some more.

It was almost eight when the doorbell rang. I felt Calissa on the couch with the ice cream while I went to answer it.

It was Edward.

I glared at him. "What do you want?" I asked rudely.

He looked taken back by my attitude. "Um, I'm here to see Calissa."

"I don't think she wants to see you."

He frowned. "Why not? Bella what's going on?"

Calissa appeared with tears on her face and chocolate ice cream around her mouth. She saw Edward standing at the door and glared.

"Why is _he_ here?"

"Calissa, baby…"

" _Don't_ call me that. Why weren't you here?"

Edward frowned again. "When?"

"For my birthday party!" she shouted.

"It was cancelled."

I rolled my eyes. "No…" Calissa cut me off.

"No, it wasn't. Everyone else came but you weren't here. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised; you haven't been here my whole life," she said sadly before running upstairs.

Edward made a move to follow her but I blocked him.

"Don't."

"Bella, you have to believe me…"

I frowned. "Why do I? What's your excuse this time? Or do you not have one, again?"

"Again?"

I nodded. "Yeah again. You don't have a reason for not answering my call eleven years ago, and now you don't have a reason for not turning up to your daughter's birthday party."

"I…"

"You know, she really loves you. I mean, she loves you _so_ much, that you could have been the _only_ person to turn up today, and she _still_ would have been the happiest little girl in the world. And now she's up there, sobbing her heart out, because you broke your promise."

"I'm sorry, but…"

"Don't," I said between clenched teeth. "Don't you _dare_ make an excuse. You know what, why don't you go home to your perfect little life with your perfect fiancé and perfect house and I'll go upstairs and hold _my_ daughter while she cries herself to sleep. But, congrats, because you're two for two now."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll, she's now the second Swan who will cry herself to sleep after you broke her heart," I told him sadly before closing the door in his face and locking it.

When I got up to Cali's room, she was lying on her bed in the dark with Charlie curled up beside her. Her face was buried in her pillow, muting her sobs. I laid down beside her and put my arms around her. We laid like that for hours and, at some point, both drifted off to into a sad slumber.

* * *

 **So, Cali finally exploded. What do we think about what she said to Edward?**

 **Next chapter will be the aftermath of this and we get to see things from Edward's POV. Plus we'll have a nice little chat between Bella and Edward**

 **Reviews are like late night cuddles with mama :)**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**

 **p.s. I wrote a one-shot called _Butterfly Kisses_ so please go read it. It's based on a true story and I'm so proud of how it turned out :)**


	9. Desert Moon

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the support from the last chapter**

 **It's time to see the aftermath of last night's drama.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters, except for Cali, Grammy, Adeline, Chanel and a few others belong to SM :)**

* * *

Those summer nights

When we were young

We bragged of things

We'd never done

We were dreamers

Only dreamers

Moments pass

And time moves on

 _(Desert Moon by Dennis DeYoung)_

Bella closed the door on me and I heard the faint sound of her footsteps as she ran upstairs to comfort Calissa.

I sat down on the front steps and hung my head in my hands, thinking about what had happened earlier which led to this moment.

 _I had just walked downstairs after showering and getting ready for the party. It was crazy to think that, this time last year, I didn't even_ know _that I was a dad and now I was about to go to my daughters eleventh birthday party._

 _"_ _Tanya, are you ready to go, babe?" I asked as I walked into the living room. She was watching TV, wearing a pair of white short shorts and a yellow tank top. "Babe, I don't think that's appropriate to wear to a kid's birthday party."_

 _She frowned. "Didn't you get Bella's message?" I shook my head. "I wrote it down by the phone."_

 _I walked to the telephone and read the note that had been scribbled down in Tanya's elegant scrawl;_

Calissa's birthday party has been cancelled-Calissa isn't feeling well-Bella will call later

 _I frowned. "I wonder why Bella didn't just call my cellphone," I told Tanya, confused. "I'm gonna call and see if Calissa's okay."_

 _"_ _No," she said quickly. "Bella said she'll call later. She's busy taking car of a sick eleven year old so she probably won't answer anyway."_

 _I smiled at her and nodded before returning upstairs to change into a pair of sweatpants._

I frowned, wondering why Tanya would have told me that the party had been cancelled. I got my cell phone out and dialed her number.

" _Hey, babe, where are you? You left to get takeout an hour ago._ "

"I know, sorry, but I decided to stop at Bella's to see if Calissa was feeling better."

There was silence for a few minutes. " _Oh?_ " she finally replied. " _And is she?_ "

"Well, she's not ill but she's pretty upset that I missed her party which, as it turns out, wasn't cancelled. Why did you tell me it was cancelled, Tan?"

There was another silent pause before she replied. " _Babe, I_ promise _Bella called to say that Calissa wasn't well and that she was cancelling the party. I just don't understand why Bella would lie. Unless…_ " She drifted off.

"Unless what?"

" _Well, I don't want this to be true, but maybe Bella lied to keep you from going to the party to cause a rift between you and Calissa._ "

I shook my head. "No; Bella wouldn't do that."

" _Well you and Calissa_ have _become pretty close over the last six months. Perhaps she feels threatened by your relationship because she's not number one in Calissa's eyes anymore._ "

I thought about what she was saying and then shook my head again. "I dunno, babe. The Bella _I_ know wouldn't do that."

" _But how well do you_ really _know Bella?_ "

I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my free hand. "Babe, I gotta go, I'll be home soon with dinner, okay?"

" _Okay, baby. I love you._ "

"Yeah, love ya, too." I hung up.

I sat on the steps for a few more minutes before getting up and going home.

The next day, I went back to Bella's house to see if I could talk to Calissa again. Bella opened the door dressed in a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt. I couldn't help but look at her long, tan legs for a moment.

She rolled her eyes when she saw me. "What do you want?"

"Can I talk to Calissa, please?"

She shook her head. "She's not here."

"Bella, let me talk to my daughter."

"She's not here," she said sternly. "Your parents have taken her out for the day."

"Oh. Where?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. And, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you because you'd show up there and I'm not having you ruin her first day out with her grandparents; you've caused enough damage already."

I sighed and sat down on the steps with my head in my hands. "I just wanna tell her I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt her."

I heard Bella take a deep breath before she sat down beside me. "Why didn't you show up, Edward?" I looked at her and began explaining what had happened the day before. She was frowning by the time I finished. "I don't understand why Tanya would say that."

"I asked her and she said you really did call, but maybe _you_ were lying."

"Why would I do that, knowing it would hurt Cali?" I shrugged. "No offense, but your fiancé is _crazy_."

"Bella," I said as I shook my head.

"What? I said 'no offense'." She gave me an innocent look, reminding me of the girl I met so many years ago.

I sighed. "What happened to us, Bella? How did we become, this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did we go from being young and having the summer of our _lives_ , not caring about anything or anyone in the world, to parents of an eleven year old, doing nothing but fucking up?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. It seems like everything has happened _so_ fast, even though it's technically been almost _twelve_ years since we met. One minute I was a normal teenager, and the next I was barely eighteen and pregnant."

"Do you regret it? Our time together?"

She shook her head. "How could I ever regret anything that gave me Cali? The last eleven years have been hard, to say the least, but not for reasons people think." I frowned. "What I mean is, when people find out how young I was when I had Cali, they assume that all of my struggles have been because of raising a child so young and, while I probably wouldn't have had the struggles I did had I not had her, my life still wouldn't have been perfect, and having her in my life made the bad times seem so much better, and the good times so much sweeter."

I smiled. "You're an amazing mom, Bella."

She smiled sweetly. "You're a good dad, too." I made a sound of disagreement. "No, you are; trust me. A bad dad wouldn't feel as guilty as you do for missing her birthday party. Look, I know I'm hard on you sometimes, but she's my _life_ , and I've never had to share her with anyone before. And while it might seem like I know what I'm doing sometimes, I don't. I screw up. I've made bigger mistakes in the past than simply missing her party."

We were silent for a few minutes. A group of guys in their early twenties walked past and, when they saw Bella, they whistled. Bella blushed and I laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "Well, Rose told me that you haven't dated anyone since me." She took a deep breath and then nodded again, confirming that it was true. "Why?"

She sighed. "I told you before how small the town I grew up in is, right?" I nodded. "Well, when everyone found out I was pregnant, and that the dad was a random guy I had been seeing over summer, none of the guys in town would have touched me with a ten foot bargepole. Not that I minded because, even if I wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't have gone out with them anyway."

"And after high school?"

"After high school, I had a baby. I mean, I went on a couple dates; just blind dates that my friends forced me to go on while they looked after Cali. I mean, what twenty year old single mom is gonna turn down free childcare for the night?" she joked. "But they never went further than first dates. And I was okay with that. I was too busy so date. I went to college when Cali was two, and I had a bunch of jobs which made it barely possible to live comfortably. My grams thinks it's crazy that I haven't really dated anyone since Cali was…conceived, but, that just hasn't been a priority."

I nodded and another question came to mind. "Did you ever, you know, _think_ about me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Edward, you've seen Cali; she's the _spitting_ -image of you. I couldn't not think about you if I tried. She was a constant reminder."

I smiled. "I thought of you, too."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Things would remind me of you. Like, if I saw the color brown, I'd think of your eyes, and how they reminded me of deep pools of melted chocolate. And, on the rare occasions we'd have sun, I'd think about the hint of red in your hair that was only noticeable in the sunshine."

I saw the blush on her cheeks. We were silent for a minute before she spoke. "You know, the summer after we met, I was in San Francisco with Cali, just for checkups and stuff, and I walked past the place where we met, and there was a poster of the band we saw that night. They were doing another show there."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and all I could think was, why on earth would that place ask them to do another show there." We both laughed.

"They were terrible."

"So terrible," she said with a giggle. "But still, I'm glad I went to their show."

"Me too."

We were both silent, thinking about the night we met. The ringing of Bella's phone broke the silence.

"Hello," she said into the phone. "Hi Esme…Sure…Yeah, no, that's fine…I'm glad you're having a good day…She is." Bella laughed. "I certainly am…Luckiest mom in the world." I smiled, listening to Bella's side of the conversation. "Okay…See you later, Esme…Give Cali a kiss for me…Bye."

"Everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Your parents were gonna drop Cali home before dinner but they asked if it's okay that they take her to dinner as well so she's not gonna be home until later."

I sighed. "Guess there's no point in me waiting then, huh?" She shook her head. "I'll get out of your way then." She smiled. "But, before I go, can I ask one more question? Why did you choose the name Calissa?"

She smiled. "I've been waiting for one of you to ask." She took a deep breath. "Okay, do you remember what you used to call me that summer?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I used to call you 'my Cali Girl.'"

"Right. You _never_ used my actual name. When I gave birth, the first time they put her in my arms, I was so happy, but I was so sad because I thought she'd never know her dad. She would never know her parents together so I wanted to give her a little bit of our relationship. So I thought of a name that would give her the nickname 'Cali'. It was my way of, I dunno, connecting the three of us. I was _your_ Cali Girl, and she's mine." She shook her head. "I've never explained it to anyone out loud before and it sounds stupid."

I shook my head. "No, it doesn't. I love it." She smiled. "I should go."

She nodded. "Yeah."

We stood up and she walked towards her door while I made my way down the stairs. I had my car unlocked and the door open when Bella called my name. I turned around.

"Yeah."

"Maybe making some sort of gesture would show Cali how much you love her and how sorry you are. She needs to know you really _are_ there for her." And with that she walked into the house and closed the door.

Bella's words went around in my head for the rest of the night and, by morning, I had come up with a plan. I managed to switch shifts with someone else at work so I had the day off and then I called Bella to tell her my plan. She agreed it was good and allowed me to pick Calissa up from school with a promise I'd have her home before eight because it was a school night.

I got to the school and saw Rosalie waiting for Adeline so I went to stand beside her.

"Hey, Edward," she said with a frown, wondering what I was doing there. "Does Bella know you're here? Wait, where _is_ Bella?"

I smiled. "She's letting me pick Cali up today."

The bell rang and the kids ran out. Adeline and Calissa ran to us holding hands. When she saw me, Calissa stopped and looked at me with a frown before looking at Rosalie.

"Where's my mom?"

"Um, talk to your dad, sweetie. I'm gonna go and get Maisie and Ezra. Come on, Ade." She held Adeline's hand and they walked away.

Calissa didn't say anything, but she crossed her arms with a frown on her face, looking so much like her mom at that moment. I knelt down so I was at her level.

"Your mom let me pick you up today, so I could apologize." I gave her the box of chocolates, purple daisies – which Bella told me were Cali's favorites – and the teddy bear. I saw a hint of a smile when she saw them. "I'm _so_ sorry for not showing up to your party, Cali. That was a terrible thing to do and I promise I will never do it again. Can you forgive me?" She shrugged. "I understand. How about we go and see a movie and have dinner? Will you forgive me then?" She smiled and nodded. "Okay then; let's go." She held my hand and we were on our way.

We got back to Bella's house just after eight.

"You're late," Bella said when she opened the door, but I could tell from the smile on her face that she wasn't mad.

"Sorry," I grinned back.

"Did you have fun with your dad?" she asked Calissa, who nodded.

"We had _so_ much fun, mama."

Bella smiled. "I'm glad. Why don't you go up and have a shower and you can tell me _all_ about your evening before bed." Cali agreed and went to run upstairs. "Uh, Calissa, what do you say to your dad?"

"Oh yeah," she said. She ran back down and threw her arms around me. "Thank you, daddy. Love you."

"I love you, Cali." She ran back upstairs and I heard the shower switch on. I smiled at Bella. "Thanks for letting me have today with her, Bella."

She nodded. "I think you both needed it. But, it did get me thinking; why don't you make this a regular thing?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You could pick her up from school a few times a month and take her out, just the two of you." I nodded. "And I do mean _just_ the two of you. Which means _no_ Tanya." She looked stern as she said this and I quickly agreed.

We agreed to sort out the details another day and we said goodbye before she closed the door and I made my way home.

* * *

 **So you were all pretty much right. Tanya was behind it. And I think Edward knows, even if he hasn't said it.**

 **What did we think? Do you think Calissa, and Bella, forgave Edward too easy? Do we agree with Bella that Edward's fiance is _crazy_? Did we like Bella and Edward's little chat about the past?  
**

 **Let me know what you all thought.**

 **I've got a presentation at uni tomorrow and, depending on what my grade is afterwards, the next chapter will be up then. If it's bad (which fingers crossed it won't be) the next chapter will be up next week.**

 **In the mean time, go check out my other story, _America's Hero_ , and my one-shot, _Butterfly Kisses_.**

 **Thanks for reading. See you next time**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**


	10. All-American Girl

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for the reviews from the last chapter. You're all awesome. A lot of you gathered that Tanya had something to do with it so well done. And you seemed to like Bella and Edward's little chat.**

 **Oh, btw, I forgot to tell you all the similarities between Alice's children's names. Marc, Zac and Chanel are all...fashion designers, of course haha it is Alice, after all. A couple of people got it right so well done them :D**

 **So this weeks been crazy. I've had two presentations and got my grades back today. I got a 1st in one (which is the highest grade you can get) and a 2.1 in the other (which is the second highest) so it's safe to say I'm buzzing right now haha**

 **Anyway, I'll let you read now. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters, except for our All-American girl Cali, grammy, Chanel and a few others, belong to SM :)**

* * *

And now he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that

Sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All-American Girl

 _(All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood)_

* * *

It was around four in the morning when my cell phone started ringing, waking Tanya and I out of our slumber.

"Oh my God, turn it off, Edward," she complained before rolling over to face away from me.

I picked up my phone and saw Bella's name on the screen. I answered.

"Hello," I croaked.

" _Hi, Edward? I'm so sorry to wake you up but there's been an accident._ "

I sat up frantically. "What? Are you okay? Is Cali okay?" I was panicking.

" _Yeah, we're fine. It's my grandmother; she fell and she's broken her leg. Cali and I are flying down to look after her. We leave in a few hours so I just wanted to call and let you know that you won't be having her today._ "

My face fell. "Oh. Is your grandma okay? Is she in a lot of pain?"

Bella sighed. " _Who knows? The woman calls the paramedics for a splinter._ " I smiled. " _Anyway, I don't know when we'll be back; it could be a few weeks._ "

I frowned before an idea came into my head. "Well," I started, not knowing how Bella would react to my idea. "I mean, you could always leave Cali here."

I could almost _hear_ Bella frowning. " _Leave her here? In Washington? While I'm two states away in California?_ "

"Yeah. I mean, I'd love to have her here, especially because it's my birthday in a couple weeks. Plus, I'm sure it would be easier to look after your grandma without an eleven year old running around."

She was silent for a few minutes and then sighed. " _Okay._ "

I froze, not expecting her to actually agree. "What?"

" _I said 'okay'. She can stay with you. I'll drop her off in an hour, is that okay?_ "

I nodded frantically. "Uh, yeah, that's great. Thank you."

" _Yeah. Um, I need your address._ "

When we had hung up, I jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt. I made my way out of my bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Tanya asked, still half asleep.

"To get the guest bedroom ready. Cali's staying with us for a couple of weeks.

I didn't wait for her reply as I walked out to make sure the bedroom was good enough for my daughter.

An hour later, the doorbell rang and I ran downstairs to open it. Bella was standing there in a pair of sweatpants and a tight white tank top while Cali was dressed in her pajamas. Cali was holding a leash which was attached to Charlie's collar.

"Nice house," Bella said. I smiled. "Right, everything she needs is in this," she held up a pink duffle bag," but if she needs _anything_ else, here's a spare key." She gave me the bag and gold key. "Here is my grandma's address, her telephone number and my grandma's cell number, just in case you need me and can't get hold of my cellphone." She gave me the numbers. "Here is Charlie' bed, food bowl and water bowl. You'll have to buy some dog food. He doesn't like squeaky toys. He's well trained so he shouldn't chew anything or mess in the house but he will if he gets scared."

She gave me Charlie's things and I put them down next to Cali's stuff inside the door. "Okay. Anything else?"

"Remember she can't sleep with the door closed fully, she can't have cherries and don't let her drink before bed." I nodded. "I don't let her eat too much takeout so make sure she has proper, home-cooked food as much as you can. Takeout a couple of times is okay, but that's it. She can have a bowl of ice cream or a candy bar after dinner but not both, and not before dinner. Make sure you're stern with her because she _will_ try to persuade you and if I find out she had candy before dinner there will be trouble." I nodded.

"Okay. I promise I won't let her have candy before dinner."

"Her bedtime is half nine because it's summer vacation. She's usually good at going to bed on time but she might try to convince you to let her stay up later. Do _not_ let her. She'll say she's fine but she'll be full of attitude the next day. Won't you, Cali?"

Cali rolled her eyes but nodded.

I smiled. "Like her mom?" I asked. Cali burst out laughing but Bella gave me the stink-eye.

"Um, I think that's it. Cali, be good for your dad and I will call as soon as I get to Grammy's house, okay?" Cali nodded and threw her arms around Bella.

"I love you, mommy."

Bella stroked her messy hair back as she held her close. "I love you, too, baby. Be good for your dad and do _everything_ he tells you, okay? If there is a problem, or you need _anything_ , I'm just a phone call away."

"Okay. Tell Grammy I love her."

Bella smiled. "I will, baby girl." She let go of her. "Now, why don't you head on inside; I need to talk to your dad for a second."

"Okay. Love you, mommy. I'll miss you."

"I love you. And I'll miss you. Be good," she told her as Cali walked inside with Charlie. I saw them head into the living room before turning back to Bella.

"You wanted to talk?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Now, don't get mad, but it's about Tanya. I know she's your… _fiancé_ , and that she lives here too, but Cali is _our_ daughter, not hers. I've told Cali that she has to do everything _you_ tell her to, but that does not stand for Tanya. She does not have the right to tell Cali what to do, and if she does, I don't expect Cali to listen. So if that happens, I don't want any calls saying that Cali hasn't done what she's been told, because if Tanya is the one who told her, she doesn't have to. You are her parent, not Tanya. And do _not_ leave her alone with our daughter. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, but…" she cut me off.

"Discussion over, Edward. I'm not budging on that."  
"Okay."

"Lastly, if any hair on that girls head is out of place, I will hurt you." I nodded. "And, remember to give her a kiss for me every night."

"I will."

"On her forehead. I usually tuck her in and then I kiss her forehead."

"Okay."

"And," she started but I cut her off.

"Bella, go; we'll be fine."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay. Call me if she needs _anything_ ," she told me as she backed away from the house and climbed back into her car.

I watched her drive away and then I closed the door. I walked into the living room where Cali was sitting on the couch with Charlie.

"Please get him off the furniture, Cali," I told her and she did straight away. "Okay, it's still late, or early, so why don't we head to bed? I've tidied up your room. It's kinda plain but, if you want, we can redecorate it."

"Really?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, but bed first. Where does Charlie usually sleep?"

"His bed stays downstairs but he sleeps up with me," she told me.

"Okay, come on then," I said

She followed me upstairs with Charlie running behind her. I showed her to her room and she climbed into bed with Charlie curled up beside her. I tucked her in like Bella told me to and then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Cali-girl. I love you."

She yawned. "Love you, daddy." Her eyes closed and she was out.

I smiled and then walked out, leaving her door open slightly. I made my way to my own bedroom where Tanya was still asleep and climbed into bed. It didn't take me long to drift to sleep.

The first week of Calissa staying with us was perfect.

I managed to get most days off of work and, on the days I couldn't, I would drop Calissa off at either my brother or sister's houses. Tanya didn't understand why I wouldn't just leave Calissa with her but there was no way I was going against Bella. I'd learnt over the last eight months that she had been back in my life that Bella's mad side was not one you wanted to get on.

The problems started in the second week that Calissa was with us.

Bella had called saying that her grandma was back home but she would be staying in California for at least another two weeks, which was fine by me. Tanya wasn't quite as happy.

"I just don't understand why she can't stay with Emmett or Alice for a week or so. Or maybe even your parents. I'm sure they'd _love_ to have her," she said as we got ready for bed. I had just tucked Cali in and she was out before I even left the room.

"Tanya, she's my daughter. I can't just dump her off to someone else."

"Bella has."

I ignored her comment about Bella and continued. "And, besides, even if I could, I wouldn't want to. She's _my_ daughter and these few weeks might be the only time in either of our lives that she lives with me. So I'm going to enjoy having her here."

She didn't reply and I assumed that was the end of the issue.

I was wrong.

On the day of my birthday, I woke up to kisses covering my face. I grinned but kept my eyes closed.

"Happy birthday, my _gorgeous_ man," Tanya said as she climbed on top of me and kissed my lips.

Before it could go any further, there was a knock at our bedroom door.

Tanya threw herself off of me. "Oh, for _fuck_ sake."

I gave her a dirty look and got out of bed to open the door. Cali was standing there in her peacock pajamas and her hair in two messy pigtails.

"Morning daddy. Happy birthday," she said as she threw herself into my arms.

I laughed. "Thank you, baby girl. And good morning to you," I told her and then she planted a wet kiss on my cheek.

Hours later, I found myself sitting in my living with my whole family, who had come over to give me presents. I truly was a very blessed person and received a lot of incredible things from my giving family. My favorite, however, was the gift that Calissa, and Bella, gave me.

I had just opened the new engraved watch that Tanya had brought me and she gave me a kiss that, even I had to admit, was slightly inappropriate considering there were ten children in the room.

When she finally climbed off of my lap and took her place beside me, Calissa stood up.

"My turn," she squealed excitedly and then she grabbed two small parcels. "These are from me, and mommy because she helped."

I opened the smallest and pulled out chain with two dog tags on the end. Engraved on one was the date that Calissa was born and on the second, were the words 'Anyone can be a father, but it takes a special man to be a daddy.'

"Oh, Calissa, I _love_ it, baby. Thank you." I kissed her cheek and slipped the chain over my head. The dog tags hung down near where my heart was in my chest.

"Open the second one. This was mommy's idea. She said she made this for you a very long time ago, just in case, and that you'd _love_ it." She handed me the second and I opened it, revealing a DVD disc. I frowned.

Calissa took it off of me and put it into the console on the entertainment unit. She pressed play and we were all silent as a younger looking Bella appeared on the screen.

"Hi there," she said, her California accent more obvious. She was sitting on a bed wearing a loose top, with her long hair braided falling over her shoulder with blue sheets wrapped tightly around her. "So, this was my grams' idea and, to tell you the truth, I feel kinda stupid doing this, especially because I doubt you'll ever watch it. But, grams' had a good point so, I'm doin' it anyway." She laughed. "Grams said that, if we ever met again, you might be a little mad that you missed all these moments, so I'm gonna document them for you in case, somehow, we meet again in the future." She pushed the sheets away from her and we saw a small bump poking out from between her hips. "So, this is our baby. I'm around twenty-one weeks. I had an appointment last week and the doctor said everything's fine but," she rubbed her belly, "this little one didn't wanna show us what we're having. Stubborn baby. I dunno if he or she gets that from you, or me. Maybe both? I dunno." She laughed again. "Anyway, so I have another appointment in a couple of weeks and, fingers crossed, I'll be able to let you know what we're having. So, bye." She leaned forward and turned the video off.

The DVD then cut to another shot of Bella, once again sitting on her bed but without the sheets around her. Her belly was slightly bigger and she had a huge grin on her face.

"Hey. So, I just got back from the doctors and, guess what? We're having a girl! I'm so happy. I mean, I would have been happy with a boy too but, I'm over the moon. Once again, the doctor said everything is fine and our baby girl is completely healthy." She giggled. "Oh my God, baby girl." She shook her head. "How _insane_ is that? Anyway, I'll update you after my next appointment. Bye."

There were a few more similar videos of Bella talking to me, telling me about an appointment that she had that day. In each video she was in the same place, sitting on the same bed, but her belly was larger in every video.

The next one was different, however.

The shot was of Bella again but, she was sitting on a smaller metal bed. Her hair looked damp and, in her arms, was a small body.

"Hey," Bella choked out. "So, she's here. She's two weeks late, but she's finally here. I'd like you to meet Calissa Renee Swan, born on May twelfth, two-thousand and five at five-oh-four in the afternoon. She weighs seven pounds and three ounces, which the doctor said is pretty average. She's so beautiful. You can't see her hair but it looks kinda light, so I think she's getting your hair color. Her eyes are really dark though so grams thinks she'll have my eyes. I guess we'll see."

"Hi sweetie," a faint voice in the background of the video said.

"Hi. Um, I gotta go. We're gonna try to feed. Wish me luck." She gave a tired laugh and then the video cut off.

The next video was off a small child, around nine or ten months. She had short wavy hair and tan skin. She was sitting on the floor playing with plastic blocks and a thinner looking Bella was sitting beside her.

"Grams will you turn that off," Bella complained as she continued to play with the child.

"No," a voice from behind the camera spoke. "You said you were gonna document everything for him."

"Not her randomly playing, though."

"Shh."

Bella rolled her eyes and stroked the child's cheek. "You agree with mama, don't you, Cali? Yes you do. Tell grams that mama's right. Say 'you're right mama'."

"Mama."

Bella froze and then she picked Cali up. "Oh my _God_. You just said 'mama'. She just said 'mama', grams. You heard it right?"

There was a sniff from behind the camera. "I heard it, sweetie. I heard it. Now aren't you glad I didn't turn the camera off," Bella's grandma said before the video cut off and a new one started.

This time Cali was a few months older. She was sitting on the floor again with Bella and there was a pink and white cake on the table in front of them.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Cali, happy birthday to you," Bella and her grandma, who was behind the scene, sang and then Bella said, "Can you blow out the candles, Cali?" Bella helped one year old Calissa blow her candles out and then she got up. "I'm gonna go cut the cake, can you watch her?" she asked before standing up and walking away with the cake.

Calissa had watched her mom walk away and then pulled herself from the floor using the table before beginning to walk unsteadily in the direction that her mom had gone in.

"Oh my God, she's walking Bella," her grandma shouted and it showed Bella running in and scooping Calissa into her arms in a tearful hug before the video cut off.

The screen remained black, indicating the end of the video.

"Oh my God," my mom whispered as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Everyone was in tears, having just witnessed the first major moments that we had missed in Cali's life.

None of us quite knew what to say after what we had just watched.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, I cleared my throat. "Um, I have to call Bella," I told them before I got up and made my way outside.

I dialed Bella's number and she answered straight away.

" _Edward, is everything okay?_ "

"Um, yeah everything's fine. Cali's fine. I just wanted to say 'thank you' for the DVD."

She was quiet for a moment. " _Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Um, I'm glad you liked it._ "

"I did. I really did. Thank you for documenting all of those moments."

" _You're welcome. Um, I have more but they're on different discs. I can give them to you when I get back to Seattle._ "

I nodded. "Yeah. That would be great. Thanks."  
" _You're welcome. Um, I have to go. But happy birthday._ "

"Thanks," I said, and then she hung up.

Later that night, my family were just about to leave when Tanya started complaining that Calissa wasn't leaving with my family.

I had had enough and asked her to join me upstairs to talk.

"This needs to stop, Tanya. She's _my_ daughter and this is _my_ birthday. If you don't like it you can leave, because she's not going anywhere."

"All I'm asking for is _one_ night without having to babysit her."

"We're not babysitting, she's my daughter."

She snorted. "Oh please. Do you think she'd be here tonight if Bella hadn't of had to go down to California?"

"Why are you being like this? You've been so supportive of my relationship with Cali since I found out."

"I am supportive. All I'm asking for is _one_ romantic night where we can be a couple without you having to go be with _her_."

"Will you stop saying ' _her_ ' like that, as if she's some sort of disease?"

"She is. She's like a SDI that you can't get rid of. She's always _here_ , Edward. She either needs you to run her bath, or make her dinner because apparently take out isn't good enough for her, or tuck her into bed. She's eleven, why can't she tuck herself into bed?

"You've hardly touched me since she got here. In fact, you've hardly touched me since you found out about her. And you haven't even mentioned the wedding. We're getting married next year, Edward. We need to plan but you're too busy with Calissa."

I was silent for a few moments, taking in her outburst. Finally, I got my thoughts together and started talking. "Do you know how utterly selfish, and childish you sound? She's eleven, Tanya. She's my eleven year old daughter. She's here because I want her to be, and I just so happen to be doing Bella a favor at the same time. She is my daughter, _not_ an SDI, and I can't believe you just compared her to that.

"I'm _sorry_ that we haven't had sex but I don't think that's appropriate with my daughter staying down the hall, especially as it's the first time. I'm _sorry_ if I'm too busy getting my life together and getting to know my daughter to plan the damn wedding but something are more important."

"More important than our wedding?"

"Yes. Calissa is a _thousand_ times more important than a damn wedding."

She gasped. "Well, if that's how you feel maybe we shouldn't get married at all."

"Maybe we shouldn't," I said.

I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't mean it and she was surprised by my response.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked.

I nodded. "I don't think I can be with you anymore, Tanya."

She began crying but then stopped, her blue eyes flashing with anger. She pulled the ring off of her finger before throwing on the floor and then stomping out of the room.

* * *

 ** _*Ding Dong the bitch is gone, the wicked bitch is gone*_ haha but how long for? ;)**

 **I'd love to know what you all thought about the chapter, specifically the video diary Bella gave Edward, and the breakup :)**

 **Thanks for reading. Until next time guys :D**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**

 **p.s. congrats Kristen Stewart on your NYFCC award, BOFCA award and BSA award. Bring on that Oscar!**

 **p.p.s. congrats Carrie Underwood on yet another Grammy award!**


	11. Kiss Me

**Hey guys, so I feel like it's been a while and for that I'm sorry. But...MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **This is my favourite time of the year, I'm seriously like a child (you wouldn't think I'm almost 20! haha)**

 **Thank you for all of the support from the last chapter, I think it's safe to say we're all pretty glad that Tanya's gone.**

 **I really love this chapter and I hope you do too. Let me know what you think at the bottom.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, except for Cali, Grams and a few others :) the rest belong to the birthday girl, Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

You leave here and you drive home

You take a turn down my road

I watch you through the window and hide

So you can't see me

Don't you know I want you with me?

And it ain't just cause I'm tipsy

You can act like it's still over

And you don't miss me

Or you could just kiss me

 _(Kiss Me by Lucy Hale)_

* * *

Finally, after three and a half weeks of being away, I knocked Edward's door, excited to see my daughter.

Edward answered with a smile.

"Hey Bella. Welcome back. How was California?" he asked as he let me inside.

"Hey. It was good. It was nice to be there but I'm so glad I'm back. Where is she?" I asked and he smiled.

"She's in her room getting her things together. Do you want a cup of coffee?" I nodded and he led me into the kitchen.

He poured out two cups and then we sat down.

"How's she been?"

"Really good. There were a few mishaps where she tried to play me but, once she realized I wasn't gonna budge, she gave it up and we had a really good three weeks together."

"I'm glad. Um, I'm sorry to hear about you and Tanya."

He nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Thanks."

We sat in silence until Calissa came running downstairs, with Charlie following her.

"Mommy!" she shouted.

I jumped up and ran to her with my arms outstretched and, when we finally got to one another, she practically fell into my arms.

"Oh, baby, I've missed you _so_ much."

"I missed you," she said, her words slightly muffled because I was holding her so close.

I finally let her go but I kept my hands on her shoulders while I looked at her. "Oh my God, have you grown? You look taller than you were a few weeks ago." She rolled her eyes but a smile stayed on her beautiful face. "Did you have fun with your dad?"

Calissa nodded enthusiastically. "We had _so_ much fun. Can I stay with him again?"

"I don't see why not. Why don't you go and make sure you don't forget anything?" She nodded and ran upstairs. I turned back to Edward, who had a smile on his face. "Sounds like you had a good few weeks."

"It was the best. Thanks for letting me have her."

"Well, I trust you with her."

He looked surprised. "Really?"

"Edward, that girl is my _life_ ; if I didn't you wouldn't have had her. She had a great time and it was good for you both to bond. Plus, and don't take this the wrong way, but it was good for her to see you as a parent, rather than the fun dad who takes her to the movies and stuff. Does that make sense?"

He nodded. "No, I understand. I've been the one taking her on fun days out while you've been the one laying down the law." I laughed, making him laugh too. "So I can have her again?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Why don't we discuss you having her a couple of weekends here and there. That sound okay?"

He nodded as Calissa walked back downstairs. "Everything is packed and ready. I just need help bringing them downstairs."

"That's my job," Edward said and he walked out of the room.

A little while later we had all of Calissa's things in the car and Calissa was saying goodbye to Edward. They hugged tightly for a little while and then she climbed into the back of the car where Charlie was already sitting. Edward and I stood awkwardly for a moment before he stepped forward nervously. He, slowly, put his arms around me and we hugged for a second before we both let go.

"Um, thanks for letting me have her. And for the present; it was the greatest gift ever."

I smiled. "No problem. I'll sort out the other videos I've got and give them to you."

"Thanks."

I nodded and then climbed into the car. I could still see Edward standing there in my rear-view mirror until we turned off of his street.

A week later, just as I was looking at what to do for dinner, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Rosalie, Alice and Esme standing there.

"Hey, ladies. What are you doing here?"

"Well," Esme said, "I've come to kidnap my grandbaby."

"And we've come to kidnap you," Alice told me, making me frown.

"What?"

"We thought it was time for a grown up night, something I'm _sure_ you haven't had in a long time so, Esme and Carlisle are gonna have the kids, and we're gonna go out."

I started shaking my head. "No arguments," Alice said sternly.

With my eyes wide, I nodded. "Okay. I'll go get Cali ready."

I ran upstairs and told Cali what was happening and she squealed in excitement. We quickly packed her stuff for the night and then we went downstairs. She hugged me tightly and told me she loved me before taking her grandma's hand and walking out of the door.

"Let's get ready," Alice said as they both dragged me back upstairs.

Hours, and a bottle of wine, later I was done and they were finishing getting ready themselves. I looked in the mirror at the outfit they had picked for me; a black lace dress with a floral print skirt and a pair of metallic sandals. My hair was curled and left falling down my back.

Alice was wearing a sleeveless blue jumpsuit with nude pump and her short hair spiked elegantly and Rosalie was dressed in a short purple romper with black platform pumps and her curled hair pinned up.

When we were all ready we made our way downstairs and we waited for the guys. I had gone upstairs to call Calissa, checking in, when I heard the doorbell ring and one of the girls answer it. I got off the phone a few minutes later and made my way downstairs and into the living room where they were waiting for me.

As I stepped into the door, Edward was the first person I saw and I stopped in my tracks. I noticed Edward had frozen too, staring at me, and, in the corner of my eye, I saw the others looking at us.

"I can't believe you still have it. Or that it still fits you," I saw after a few moments.

It took him a minute to realize that I had spoken and he shook his head. "What?" I pointed to his top. "Oh, it's not the same one. It got too small but it was my favorite so I managed to find a new one."

"A new what?" Alice said in confusion. I could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that they were confused also.

'Um, my t-shirt," Edward replied.

"He was wearing it the night we met. Well, it was similar, anyway."

Everyone was silent for a few more minutes before Emmett broke it, asking if we were all ready to go. We said yes and everyone made their way out.

We stopped for dinner first, which Rosalie and Emmett insisted they were paying for, before making our way to a club. As soon as we were let in, Alice and Rosalie tried to drag me to the dancefloor, which I quickly refused.

"Sorry girls, but I need more than a couple drinks in me before I can show off my moves," I told them and they finally gave up, grabbing their husbands instead, leaving Edward and I standing alone at the edge of the dancefloor.

"Drink?" Edward asked after a few minutes, and I agreed immediately.

We grabbed our drinks and made our way over to a table and began talking about the only thing that two ex's who share a child can really talk about; our daughter.

"So Mrs Webber said that Cali did really well last year but she's gonna need some help with some of her classes when she goes into seventh grade," I told him

"Was she struggling in class?" Edward said to me.

I took a sip of my vodka and nodded. "Not really. She was keeping up with the work, but she just needs help understanding it. Especially math. She's always struggled with that, and I've never been too good either."

"Luckily I was kinda good at math in school."

I nodded. "Yeah, good job. Well, at least you can help with math and science, and I can take the others."

"I can help with another subject, too."

"No, I got the others covered. Thanks."

He nodded and we were silent for a moment. "I was thinking about taking her to see that new monster movie."

"Yeah, she'll like that." He nodded again and took a sip of his beer.

"When are you leaving for California?"

"Um, the 3rd."

"And you're staying there until?"

"The 8th. I'm dropping her at yours as soon as we get back and you're having her that weekend."

After a few more comments, we had said everything we could about Calissa and were left with nothing to talk about. We sat in silence for what felt like hours until Edward huffed.

"This shouldn't be so awkward."

"What?"

"Why can't be find anything to talk about? Surely Cali isn't the only thing we have in common? We've known each other for twelve years, this is ridiculous."

"We haven't known each other for twelve years."

He frowned. "Bella, we met in the summer of two-thousand and four, and it's now the summer of two-thousand and sixteen. That's twelve years."

"I know that's twelve years, but we haven't known each other all that time. We spent two months together, and we only met again six months ago."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you always this pedantic? I don't remember you being like this."

"Maybe I was. You've gotten older; your memory isn't as good." He gave me a fake dirty look and I smiled. "I understand what you mean, though. It feels like we're more strangers _now_ then we were when we actually first met."

"Exactly." He looked like he was thinking for a minute and then he grinned. "Let's play a game."

I raised an eyebrow. "You wanna play a game in the middle of a club?" He nodded and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, okay, what's the game?"

"Backwards _Twenty Questions_."

"What the fuck is backwards _Twenty Questions_?"

"You have to ask a question, but it has to be about what you remember the other person said when we first met. For example, when we first me, I remember you saying your favorite color was green, so my question to you would be, is your favorite color still green? Understand?"

I nodded and smiled. "Okay. Sounds interesting."

"Answer the question."

"You're bossy. And yes, my favorite color is still green."

"Okay, your turn. What do you remember about me?"

I thought for a moment. "Is your favorite movie still _Rocky four_?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Although, _Fast seven_ that came out last year comes close."

I nodded. "Did you cry at the end?"

He paused for a moment before answering, "No."

I raised an eyebrow. "Course ya didn't."

"Moving on," he said and I laughed. "Do you still listen to country music?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Cali hates it. Although she likes Carrie Underwood. Although it's kinda weird listening to your eleven year old singing along to a song about two women killing a guy."

He laughed. "Yeah, that's weird. Your turn?"

"Um, do you still have an irrational fear of cats?"

"What possessed me to tell you that?" he asked himself before saying, "It's not irrational."

"You're scared of cats! You're a thirty-three year old man who is scared of cats!"

"I got attacked by one when I was a kid." I burst out laughing. "You're mean. Do you still have an _irrational_ fear of clowns?"

I stopped laughing. "A fear of clowns isn't irrational."

"Clowns are hilarious."

"They are creepy as fuck!"

"So are cats!"

"Cats are cute."

"Clowns are funny."

"So is your face."

"Very mature, Bella." I stuck my tongue out and he rolled his eyes before we both started laughing. "Do you want another drink?" he asked and I nodded.

When he got back from the bar we picked up our game.

"Is _your_ favorite color still brown?" He nodded. "I still don't understand why; brown is a stupid color."

He shrugged. "I have my reasons."

"Are you gonna tell me?" he shook his head. "Please." He shook his head again. "Come on, Edward. I'll keep asking until you tell me."

And I did.

For twenty minutes.

"Fine," he said, finally said. He looked nervous as he took a deep breath and wouldn't look at me as he said quietly, "It's the color of your eyes."

I was silent, taking in what he had said. "Green is the color of your eyes."

He looked at me. "What?"

"Green. My favorite color. The color of _your_ eyes."

We stared at each other and it felt like the whole world stopped. The noise disappeared. The club full of people seemed empty. Like we were the only ones there.

"I'm exhausted," a voice boomed, bringing us out of the silence. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper sat down, making the booth we had been occupying a look more cramped.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked.

"Um, Cali," Edward answered.

"You know this is supposed to be a night away from the kids, right? So stop talking about her and enjoy yourselves," Rosalie said as a song came on and she let out an Alice-style squeal. "I _love_ this song. Let's go dance. Bella, come with us."

I shook my head. "No, I'm okay. You guys go."  
"Ugh, you're so boring," Alice complained as she stood up and made her way to the dancefloor with Rosalie.

Emmet and Jasper downed their drinks and joined them a few minutes later, leaving Edward and I once again.

"Do you still cry at _Titanic_?" he asked, and I got an image of a seventeen year old me and a twenty-three year old Edward sitting on his hotel bed watching _Titanic_. I was crying and he had his arms wrapped around me, comforting me while pretending he was interested in the love story playing out on the TV.

I smiled. "Yeah, I do."

He smiled back, and I could tell he was remembering the same moment. One of the moments I refused to let myself remember over the past eleven years.

The game continued, and so did the drinks. Every so often Edward would pause the game to refill our drinks and then he would return with another thing to ask me.

Hours later and we had drank too much to be able to remember things that we had told each other all those years ago. Instead, we were remembering moments that we spent together.

"Do you remember the night we met, and we walked down to the beach, and those drunk old guys tried to pay you to strip for them?"

I laughed. "Oh my God, I do. As if I would have done that for ten dollars." He laughed along with me. "Everyone knows that costs at least fifty." He stopped laughing. "I'm kidding. I thought you were gonna hit them."

"I wanted to."

Jasper appeared at the table. "Hey, we're gonna head out. Are you guys coming?"

We said yes and made our way outside with Jasper where the others were waiting. Emmett hailed three taxis.

"Thanks for a great night, guys," I slurred when the first taxi arrived, which they all let me take because I was going to a different area.

I was about to shut the door behind me when someone grabbed it and opened it. Edward climbed in.

"What are ya doin'?"

"I'm not letting you go home alone at this time. I'll ride with you and walk you to your door."

"You don't have to," I started to argue, even though I was slightly too drunk to really argue.

"Too late, the cars already movin'."

The journey to my house was short and, when we got there, Edward and I climbed out of the car and he helped me up the steps to my front door, making sure I didn't fall over.

I managed to get the door open and then I turned to face Edward.

"Thanks for tonight. It was nice talkin' to you."

"You too, Cali Girl." I grinned at the nickname.

We stared at each other for a moment and, without realizing, began to lean in. The moment our lips touched, it felt like my world lit up, after twelve years of living in darkness. It felt like, after barely living for so long, I was finally alive.

Just as he began to deepen the kiss, the taxi driver beeped the horn and we broke apart. Neither of us said anything but he gave me a smile and turned around, making his way back to the car and climbing inside.

I walked into the house and stopped in front of the stairs, judging how much energy it would take for me to get myself up them in my drunken state. I decided it would take more energy than I had and dragged myself into the living room and flopping down on the couch.

I woke up the next day to a ringing in my head.

I sat up, disgruntled, and looking around. It took me a few minutes to realize that the ringing _wasn't_ in my head, but was actually the phone. I managed to drag myself up, determined to turn the noise off. When I reached the phone, I saw the familiar number of my grandma on the screen and pressed 'accept'.

"Hello," I choked out, my throat dry from the alcohol from the previous night.

" _Morning, sweetie. You don't sound too good, are you sick?_ "

I shook my head slightly as I made my way into the kitchen to get some much needed water. "Not sick; hungover. Alice and Rose dragged me out last night."

" _Where's Cali?_ "

"Esme and Carlisle came to pick her up." I took a big gulp of my water.

" _Oh. Did you girls have fun_?"

"It wasn't just us; Emmett, Jasper and Edward came out too."

" _Oh, and how was that?_ "

"It was actually really fun. Edward and I spent the whole night talking. It's the first time we haven't felt awkward around each other since we met, again."

" _That's good, sweetie. What time did you get home?_ " she asked, concerned. She didn't like the idea of me alone in the city.

" _Around half two, I think. Edward dropped me home._ "

She was silent and, when she finally replied, I could hear the smile in her voice. " _Oh. And did you wake up alone?_ "

I frowned. "Oh my God, yes I woke up _alone_ , grams."

She laughed. " _Just checking. No-one would blame you._ "

"Grams, I'm not gonna have sex with Edward."

" _Why not? You have before._ "

"Okay, I am terminating this conversation. Goodbye, grams."

She laughed again. " _Wait, I called for a reason._ " I didn't reply, waiting for her to talk. " _I was thinking about the fourth, and how it would be ashamed that Cali couldn't spend it with her_ whole _family, and I want to extend an invitation for the Cullen's to come down here for the week._ "

I was surprised. "Really?"

 _"_ _Yeah. I know its short notice, and if I could travel up to you I would, but I can't. Plus, who wants to spend Independence Day in_ Seattle _when you came spend it on a sandy California beach?_ "

I smiled. "Good point. Okay, I'll ask them. It would be nice for Cali to have her whole family. And it doesn't hurt that you'll _finally_ meet the guy who knocked up your granddaughter."

" _Will I?_ " she asked innocently. " _That didn't cross my mind._ "

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it didn't." The doorbell rang. "Grams I gotta go. I'll call you later."

I hung up and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Edward standing there.

"Um, hi?"

"Hi. Can I come in?" I nodded and opened the door for him to come through. "Where's Cali?"

"Your parents haven't dropped her off yet."

He nodded and looked at me. "You're still wearing your clothes from last night."

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "I fell asleep on the couch. Do you want some coffee?"

"Please." We made our way through to the kitchen and I filled up the coffee pot.

We were silent while I was making the coffee and I poured two cups out and handed one to him. He took a sip and then put it on the counter.

"We should probably talk about what happened last night."

I sipped my coffee and nodded. "Yeah. Um, we were both drunk."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I, personally, think we should just forget about it."

"Yeah, I agree. Cali is the most important thing for both of us."

"She is," I agreed. "And, if we tried, and failed, she would be hurt the most."

"Yeah. So we agree to forget it, pretend it never happened." I nodded. "Okay then. Um, I have to go."

"Yeah. I should probably change before Cali gets home." He finished his coffee and I walked him to the door. He had one foot out the door when I remembered my conversation with grams. "Oh, what are your plan for the fourth?"

He frowned. "Um, we spend it in Forks with my parents. Aren't you going to California?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but my grams wanted to invite you all. She thought it would be nice for Cali to have all of her family there. Plus, she said why would you spend it _here_ when you can be on a beach in California?"

He laughed. "That's a good point. Yeah, okay. The whole family?" I nodded. "Sounds like fun. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. Start packing. And let the others know."

"I will. See ya tomorrow."

I closed the door behind him and headed upstairs to get shower and change before my daughter got home.

* * *

 **THEY KISSED! OMG haha what did you all think? Our fave couple is getting a little closer.**

 **Please leave me a review because they make me day :)**

 **So, this is most likely be the last chapter of the year (!) I hope all of you have an amazing Christmas tomorrow and that Santa brings you everything you want and you stuff your faces with turkey :D and have an incredible New Year. See ya'll in 2016!**

 **Love you all**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**


	12. God Bless the USA

**Hey guys. Hope you all had an amazing Christmas and New Year. Can you believe it's 2016 already?! Last year flew by. I hope this year brings you all joy and happiness.**

 **I really love this chapter and I hope you do too because Grams is making an appearance!**

 **Disclaimer: Cali, Grams, Chanel and the rest of the kids belong to me; Twilight and the other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer :D**

* * *

And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free

And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me

And I'll gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today

'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land

God bless the USA

 _(God Bless the USA by Lee Greenwood)_

* * *

We walked out of _San Francisco International Airport_ , into the soaring California heat.

"Damn, I forgot how hot it was down here," I commented while we waited for Bella, Emmett and Jasper to get the rental cars.

They returned with the keys and we climbed into the three cars. Mom, dad and I were in front with Bella and Cali, as they were the only ones who actually knew where we were going.

An hour later, we pulled up to a modest house with a wraparound porch. The screen door opened and an old lady with grey hair and wrinkled tan skin walked out with crutches.

"Oh, my girls are home."

Calissa jumped out of the car and ran to her, almost tackling her to the ground.

"Grammy!"

"Calissa Renee, be careful. Grammy hurt her leg, remember."

"Oh, Bella, stop treating me like I'm made of china and come give me a hug."

Bella rolled her eyes but walked over to her grandma, who whispered something in her ear, making Bella blush.

"So, are you girls gonna introduce me?"

"Grams, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Maisie, Adeline, Ezra, Jasper, Alice, Chanel, Marc, Zac, Esme, Carlisle and," she began to say my name when Cali jumped in.

"My daddy." I grinned.

"Oh, yes, the _daddy_ ," Bella's grandma said and she stared at me, making me nervous. "I dunno whether I wanna hit you for knocking up my granddaughter, or kiss you for giving me a great-grandbaby."

"Grams," Bella warned.

They looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation before she smiled and looked at me.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Helen," she told us.

"What's 'knocked up'?" Maisie asked, making us all stop.

Bella smiled. "Good question, Maise. _Grams_ , why don't you explain to the _kids_ what _knocked up_ mean, while we get the stuff from the cars?"

Helen gave her granddaughter a death glare before turning to the children. "Come on, kids. I've got cookies in the kitchen," she told them, hoping to distract them. Luckily for her, it worked and they all ran inside.

"Sorry about her," Bella told me. "She's _very_ protective of me."

I smiled. "It's okay."

We got everything inside and the kids were stuffing their faces with cookies.

"Kids, don't make yourselves sick," Rosalie warned them.

"Grams, don't let them eat too much."

"You know, you act like I've never raised kids. I raised both you and your father, and you both turned out fine." Bella rolled her eyes.

"We both had a kid before we were legal to drink," Bella pointed out, and she dodged her grandmother as she attacked her with a kitchen towel.

The day passed by with the kids playing out in the sun and the grownups getting to know Bella's hilarious grandma. Bella showed us where we would all be staying and then went into the kitchen to help her grandma make dinner because the two of them "didn't believe in takeout." Mom was almost desperate to help with dinner but the Swan ladies refused so she stayed outside with the rest of us.

Around six they called us all in and we sat anywhere we could to enjoy the meal that had been prepared. Shortly after the women took it in turns to bath the kids before they were all put to bed. Helen, mom and dad went to bed shortly after, anticipating the long and exciting day that was bound to follow.

The rest of us sat on the porch with some beers.

"So you grew up in this house, Bella?" Jasper asked.

Bella took a swig of her beer and nodded. "Yeah. I came to live here when I was five."

"Where were you born?"

"LA. My whole family is from LA but grams moved here when I was about two, she wanted to get out of the city. And I moved with her when my parents died."

"What part of LA?" Alice asked.

"San Fernando Valley."

"You're a _Valley_ girl?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"Totally," Bella said in her best 'Valley Girl' voice, making us all laugh.

Shortly after, we all headed inside and went to bed.

When I woke up the next day, it was to the smell of strong coffee and fresh flowers. I climbed off of the foldout bed that I was sleeping on and made my way downstairs. The kids were in the living room watching cartoons and the adults were in the kitchen sipping on coffee.

"Morning, sweetie," my mom said gently while Bella handed me a cup of coffee. "Happy fourth."

"Happy fourth, everyone," I said, sipping me coffee. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I'm gonna start breakfast in a second and then we can all get ready and head to the beach," Bella told me as she began getting thing out of the cabinets.

"There is a barbeque in the shed that we can take and some fold out chairs. There's a fireworks display over the water tonight that we can enjoy," Helen informed us as she helped her granddaughter.

When breakfast was ready we sat and ate before starting to get ready to head to the beach. We decided that Emmett Jasper, dad and I would head to the beach to set up while the girls got themselves and the kids ready.

We had been at the beach for about an hour and had set up the barbeque, chairs and logs for the fire that we'd light later on that night when the girls arrived. I glanced at Bella, who was holding Maisie's hand laughing about something and a smile spread across my face. She was truly beautiful, with her long tan legs, shown off by her white mini shorts. Her long dark hair blowing in the slight breeze, showing off a tint of red where the sun was hitting it. Her brown eyes were glowing with happiness. I couldn't help but stare.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" a voice beside me commented. I looked and saw the smile of Bella's grandma.

"Um," I began.

She shook her hair. "Don't try and deny she's who you were staring at. If you kept your mouth open any longer, flies would start making a nest in there." She laughed, reminding me of Bella. I laughed.

"Yeah, she is a beauty." I turned back to Bella, who was now holding a fussy Chanel.

"Don't hurt her, Edward. She's been alone for a long time, just her and that little girl. Cali is everything to her and Bella has _always_ put her first, but she never let herself put _her_ first. When you _finally_ get her to let her wall down, don't make her regret it. If you hurt her again, she really would rather die alone than to trust anyone again." She patted my arm and then walked away.

"Daddy, can we go in the water?"

"Um, have you put sunscreen on?" She shook her head. "You need to put some on and then you can go."

She walked over to Bella who rubbed sunscreen on her back, arms, legs and face and then all of the kids, apart from four month old Chanel, ran into the ocean.

We spent the day relaxing in the scorching heat. Around three Helen handed out some beers. Emmett, Jasper, dad and I played some soccer, and Ezra, Zac and Marc ran to join us shortly after. The girls worked on their tans and talked about…well, whatever it is women talk about.

"Mama, come look at what we found," Calissa shouted, and Bella jumped up and ran into where Cali was standing with her cousins in the water.

"What time are we starting the barbeque?" Emmett asked.

Helen was about to answer when we heard a shriek come from the ocean.

We all looked over and saw Bella, still standing in the ocean, but with the front of her top soaked.

"Marc!" she shouted, laughing.

"Sorry Bella," he said, but his grin said otherwise.

"Evil children," she called the giggling group as she walked out of the ocean and back to where we were.

It seemed like the world slowed down as I watched her reach down to the hem of her top and start lifting it up. She pulled the top over her head and shook her head, moving her wavy locks behind her.

"Ugh, good job I put my bathing suit underneath," she laughed as she reached us. "Edward, can I put this on your chair or are you using it?"

Someone nudged me and I came back to reality. "Um, what?"

She frowned. "Are you using your chair? I need to dry my top."

"Oh, yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks." She said, turning around and she bent down to lay her top on to dry before returning to her own chair.

I saw the other girls laughing in the corner of my eye and knew they had noticed my expression when Bella had removed her top. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, are you sure you gave birth? Because your body is _insane_ ," Alice commented, looking at me in the corner of her eye, which made the other ladies laugh even more.

"I'm sure; I remember the pain," Bella joked before frowning. "Why are you all laughing?"

"No reason," my mom told her.

Bella didn't reply as she sat there, confused, but then she shrugged and leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. I glared at my sister and then returned to the soccer game.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. We started the barbeque and the kids ran back up the beach to eat. As it started to get later and a chill began in the air, we lit the wood and put the chairs around it, like a camp. The beach had filled up a lot more and chatter filled the air around us.

That was until the first firework went off. Calissa sat on my lap and put her head on my shoulder and the whole beach went silent as we watched the red, white and blue firework display.

When the display finished, everyone started leaving the beach. Mom, dad and Helen offered to take the kids home so that we could stay out for a while longer and we agreed and waved goodbye.

We opened another pack of beer and began to enjoy the quiet night on the beach.

"Let's play 'Never have I ever...'", Rosalie suggested and she handed out some shots. "I'll start. 'Never have I ever…' slept with a stranger."

Bella, Emmett and I took a shot.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"A girl in college," Emmett shrugged.

They all looked at Bella and I to answer and we looked at each other.

"Next question," Bella said. "Emmett, you go."

"Okay, 'never have I ever…' fooled around on the beach." Bella and I took another swig.

Jasper said, "'Never have I ever…' fooled around on the beach with a stranger." We took another drink and Jasper and Emmett laughed. "Damn, you two had a _wild_ summer."

"Moving on," Bella said loudly, clearly embarrassed.

We continued to drink until we got to the point that we _had_ to stop. Alice, who was the designated driver, got everything packed up into the car and then, somehow, got the rest of us in the car before we headed back to Helen's house.

The journey was short and, when we got back, Alice helped Jasper into the house while Rosalie, who was the most sober out of those of us drinking, helped her huge husband inside.

"Hey, Bella," I slurred as the two of us made our way to the house. We paused at the front door and Bella turned to face me. "Thanks for inviting us. It's been so nice spending the day with Cali, and meeting your grams, and getting to spend time with you."

She smiled and leaned against the open door frame. "You're welcome." We were silent and, like last time, found ourselves leaning forward. "I've enjoyed spending time with you, too."

"Really?" I whispered.

She nodded. "I feel like I'm seventeen again," she whispered before my lips touched hers.

* * *

 **So...don't kill me for stopping it here please haha I promise we'll pick up from this moment in the next chapter which will be up soon.**

 **Reviews are like warm days at the beach and Edward kisses so please leave some for me. They always make my day.**

 **See you all soon.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**

 **p.s. a HUGE congrats to Kristen for all of her amazing award wins. I'm so incredibly proud that our little Bella who critics never thought would go far after Twilight is killing it. Fingers crossed she gets the Oscar nom that she deserves.**

 **p.p.s. how HOT does Rob look in the new Dior ad? Fuck me! haha**

 **p.p.p.s. can everyone keep their fingers crossed that Carrie adds UK dates to her Storyteller tour because *Joey voice* I WANNA GOOOO! haha**

 **I'll leave you alone now haha bye!**


	13. Once You've Learnt to be Lonely

***peeks from behind my armchair at the crowd of angry readers* hey guys, so...um...I know it's been a while but things have been super duper busy. Uni has been kicking my arse (semester 2 has only just began and I'm already ready to be done) and placement and work have been a nightmare...and on top of all that...I BECAME AN AUNT THIS WEEK! His name is Junior, he was born on Tuesday morning at 1:27 GMT and weighed 6 pound 2. He is honestly the cutest baby in the world (and no I'm not bias haha). Him and my sister are living with us atm so I get cuddles whenever I want :D**

 **Anyway, enough about my cray-cray life, I won't delay you from the next chapter any longer. I just hope it was worth the wait :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters, except for Cali, Grammy and the kids, belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

But once you've learnt to be lonely

And lonely is the only thing you've ever known

It begins to feel like home

It becomes your comfort zone

Once you've learnt to be without someone

And settle for the silence of an empty room

Oh, it changes you

There's a lot you have to undo

Once you've learnt to be lonely

 _(Once You've Learnt to be Lonely by Reba McEntire)_

* * *

 _"_ _Hey, Bella," I slurred as the two of us made our way to the house. We paused at the front door and Bella turned to face me. "Thanks for inviting us. It's been so nice spending the day with Cali, and meeting your grams, and getting to spend time with you."_

 _She smiled and leaned against the open doorframe. "You're welcome." We were silent and, like last time, found ourselves leaning forward. "I've enjoyed spending time with you, too."_

 _"_ _Really?" I whispered._

 _She nodded. "I feel like I'm seventeen again," she whispered before my lips touched hers._

I didn't waste time in deepening the kiss and wrapped my arms around her small waist, pulling her closer. I moved her so that her back was against the wall of the house.

"Hey, are you guys ok…" Alice trailed off. "Oh my," she said as we pulled apart and looked at her.

I looked at Bella and saw her wide eyes, pink cheeks and red lips, all of which just made me want to kiss her again. But Bella pushed me away.

"Um, I'm gonna go to bed." She walked past Alice without saying a word and I heard her footsteps going up the stairs.

I looked at Alice and saw her standing with her hand on her hip and she had an eyebrow raised. "You wanna explain?" I shook my head and she rolled her eyes. "Let's get you to bed, Edward."

I woke up in the morning with a banging headache.

I dragged myself into the kitchen to get some painkillers and ran into Bella, who seemed to have the same idea as I did. She handed me the pack and I grunted in thanks. I swallowed the pills with some water and then stood against the counter looking at Bella, who looked uncomfortable.

"Um, we should talk about last night," she said quietly. I nodded. "Once again, we were both drunk and I think we should forget it."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Bella, that's the second time we've kissed in a week. Once I can pretend it never happened, but when something happens twice, it means something."

"Yeah, it means we should _not_ be allowed to drink."

"So that's it? Every time we get a bit tipsy we'll make out, as long as we forget about it come morning?"

She shook her head. "Not _every_ time we get tipsy."

"Bella, I can't just forget it again."

"Well you're gonna have to."

"Do you think Alice will _forget_ it?" I asked. Bella glared at me. "You know she's probably told Jasper by now. And probably Rose, too."

"Just shut up, Edward. Don't say a word. Just forget about the whole thing."

"Why? Why can't you just admit that there is something between us? What are you so afraid of?"

"Morning," my parents said as they walked in the room. They stopped short when they noticed the tension between Bella and I. "Everything okay?" mom asked.

Bella put on a fake smile and nodded. "Everything's great. Is everyone awake? I'm gonna start breakfast."

I rolled my eyes. "This conversation isn't over, Bella," I told her as I walked out of the room.

Shortly after breakfast, Helen and Bella disappeared, leaving the rest of us outside while the kids were playing. They returned shortly after and Bella's face was red. She smiled when she came outside but I could tell that it was fake, and that she had been crying.

"Um, Edward, can I talk to you?"

I nodded and followed her inside. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Cali and I are gonna be staying in Pescadero for the rest of summer."

My face dropped. "What?"

"We're gonna stay and spend time with grams. Cali's barely seen her over the last year."

I frowned. "So? She had ten years with her before I even _knew_ about her!" I knew it was a cheap shot, but I was pissed off.

"Fuck you," she told me.

"I don't understand. Last week you were fine with coming for the week and then going back to Seattle. What changed?" She didn't answer and I knew. "Is this about last night? You're gonna make me go a month without seeing my daughter because of a kiss?"

"I just need space, Edward."

"Fine. You need space? Fine. But I'm taking Cali with me."

"Over my _dead_ body."

"You let me have her last month."

"That was on _my_ terms."

"Oh right, so I can only look after _my_ daughter when it suits you. Why do you get to decide when _I_ have her, but I can't decide when _you_ have her."

"She's my daughter."

"She's mine, too. Or did you forget we made her _together_?"

"She's both of yours daughter who is outside wondering why mommy and daddy are arguing," Helen said from the doorway. We turned to her. "Edward, I know you're angry but Bella has made up her mind. She and Cali are staying here and you will see them next month."

"This takes the _piss_ ," I said angrily. "What gives you the right to take her off of me for the whole summer? I was meant to have her every weekend. What am I supposed to do now?" I asked Bella.

"What gives me the right? I'm her _mother_!"

"Apart from ten extra years with her, what do you have that I don't?" I shouted.

"That's enough!" Helen shouted before Bella could reply. "Bella and Calissa are staying and that is _final_. If you don't like it, Edward, you can leave."

I looked at Bella, who was looking out the window, looking like she was about to cry. "I want her the _night_ you get back," I told her angrily before going to pack.

Once my bags were by the door, I said goodbye to my family and then knelt down in front of Calissa.

"Why are you going already, daddy?"

"I have to get back to Seattle. But I'll see you when you get back. You're gonna come and stay with me the night you get back, okay?" She nodded and hugged me.

Bella was standing in the hall and looked ready to say something but I ignored her and walked out of the door.

When I got back to Seattle, I dropped my things off at home and headed to a bar. I headed to my local Irish bar. I sat on a stool and the bartender approached me.

"Hey, Edward. What can I getcha?"

"I'll have a whiskey, please Aiden."

He poured it out and put it on a coaster. "Rough day?"

I finished my drink in one and slammed it on the counter. "You could say that."

"Wanna talk about it, baby?" a voice from beside me said.

I turned and found myself looking into the familiar eyes of Tanya. "What are you doing here, Tanya?"

"I just happened to be here and saw you. You look stressed. What's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you," I told her as I downed another drink.

"Edward, come on. Talk to me." I rolled my eyes as Aiden poured me another drink. "Look, I know we're not together, right now, but I still care."

"Really? Because you compared my _daughter_ to an _STD_."

Aiden gasped and then turned around when we both looked at him.

"Look, I'm sorry about that; I was just upset that night. I _adore_ Calissa. And even if I didn't, we were together a long time, and we were friends before that. I would like to think we're _still_ friends."

I looked at her for a minute and sighed. "Bella's in California this week and she was supposed to be bringing Cali back on Friday but she's decided to stay until the end of August which means I have to go a month without seeing my daughter."

Tanya frowned. "Didn't she even talk to you about it?"

I downed my drink and shook my head. "Nope. She didn't asked. She just _told_ me that _this_ is what was gonna happen and if I didn't like it, tough."

"That's not right, Edward. She's acting as if Calissa is only _her_ daughter."

"That's what I said."

Tanya looked sad. "I'm sorry, Edward."

I didn't reply, not quite sure _what_ she was apologizing for, and downed my third…or was it fourth…drink. Aiden, being the good man he was, appeared right away and topped it up.

I woke up the next day with a familiar banging in my head. I frowned, realizing I was naked in bed and tried to remember what happened. I sat up urgently, remembering _who_ I had spent the previous night with. Luckily, as I looked around my room, it appeared that I had ended the night alone and I laid back in bed, thankful that I hadn't done anything stupid.

That feeling didn't last.

"Morning, baby. Do you want some breakfast?" a voice called from the doorway. I looked up and saw Tanya standing there in one of my shirts. "How about some coffee?"

It took me a minute to find my voice. "What are you doing here?"

She frowned. "You _invited_ me. Don't you remember?" I shook my head. "I'm not surprised. You drank _a lot_." I shook my head, trying to remember the end of the night. "Anyway, I've made waffles."

She left the room and I ran after her – after putting clothes on, of course.

"Tanya, I don't want waffles."

She paused. "Oh, I can make toast? How about eggs?"

I shook my head. "No, Tanya. I meant that I don't want what _you've_ made."

She frowned. "I don't understand."

I took a minute to think about how to word it, not wanting to hurt her more than what was necessary. "Just because we slept together, it doesn't mean I wanna get back together."

"What?"

"I know you think last night meant something, but I was angry at Bella, and drunk off my _ass_. All of our arguments that led to us breaking up still stand though. Cali is _still_ the most important thing and you _still_ don't understand that. We would never work. I'm sorry."

She shook her head as tears filled her blue eyes. Silently, she walked past me and closed the door to the room we used to share. She returned minutes later in last nights closed and walked downstairs. I head the front door open and close behind her and I leaned against the wall, thinking about the mess my life had become.

* * *

 **Should I hide again? So, what did we think of Bella and Edward's little argument? Are we Team Bella, or Team Edward? Let me know.**

 **I wanna make some book recs because I've been trying to read more (I used to read all the time but kinda stopped when I studied English lit at college) and I've read some amazing books so...**

 **1\. I finished reading _Life and Death_ ( _Twilight_ re-imagined) by Stephenie Meyer, and it was really good. Pretty identical to _Twilight_ but I actually preferred the ending of _L &D_, even though I _LOVE_ Renesmee! It's just super cool to think of Bella as a guy and Edward as a girl haha**

 **2. _Still Alice_ by Lisa Genova. I fell in love with the story when I watched the movie version (how _amazing_ were Julianne and Kristen in that movie?!) and bought the book months ago but only started reading it Monday. I'm halfway through and I can't put it down (except for when I'm holding my beautiful nephew haha) so everyone should definitely go read it.**

 **3\. Finally, _My Sister's Keeper_ by Jodi Picoult. I first read this book back in the summer of '09 (I finished it the night before I read Twilight for the first time) and it stayed with me ever since. It is definitely my favourite book of all time and I recommend it to anyone and everyone. There is a film version but it's not as good as the book and they changed the ending (don't you HATE when they do that) so definitely read the book because it's amazing. Warning though...wear waterproof mascara while reading it and keep some tissue near because you _will_ cry!**

 **Anyway, that's enough from me for now. I promise I will post the next chapter soon. I love you all**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**


	14. Take A Chance

**I know it's been almost two years and I'm incredibly sorry. Many thing have contributed to the delay in updates. One of them were some comments I was getting about the direction of the story. It made me self-conscious about my writing and my ability as a storyteller and I started doubting myself and the story I had created. However, although it's taken two years, I have decided I don't care. People may not like the direction the story is taking but this is the story I have written. And if you don't like it, I'm sorry, but you don't have to read it.**

 **Now, before we get into the new chapter, a few updates. Last time I posted, my nephew, Junior, was two days old. He's turning two next week! Time flies incredibly fast! He's a beautiful, happy, funny,** ** _crazy_** **little boy. I also graduated from University in September with a 1st (the highest grade) and have been trying to figure out what to do with my life since haha. Also, in December we welcomed my second nephew, Jesse. I could not be more in love with my two nephews, who are the spitting image of each other and could not adore each other more.**

 **So, that's been my life over the last two years. Hope you've all been okay.**

 **Now, on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **A quick recap:** _ **single mum, Bella, and her ten year old daughter, Calissa, moved to Seattle from California, to start a new life. Bella became friends with the family of her ex, Edward, who is Calissa's father. Edward and Bella fought over Bella keeping Calissa from him, but the two came to an agreement. Edward was engaged to Tanya, otherwise known as uber-bitch, but they broke up when she referred to Calissa as a STI. Bella and Edward kissed twice and the argued after Edward insisted there was something between them, which Bella refused. Bella decided to stay in California for the summer, which pissed off Edward, and he left and ran into Tanya in a bar when he arrived back in Seattle.**_

* * *

Shall I take a chance on love

When it feels so right?

That I'm safe and warm inside

Take a chance and fall tonight

 _(Take a Chance by Oliver Newton-John & John Travolta)_

* * *

Mom, are you gonna knock?" Calissa asked.

We were standing outside of Edward's house, a month after he left California.

A couple of days after everything kicked off between the two of us and he left, the rest of the Cullen's left and headed home to Seattle and, apart from a few seconds of talking to Esme when she called to talk to Calissa and a few texts to Rose and Alice, I hadn't really spoken to any of them.

"Um, yeah," I told her and tapped the large wooden door with the back of my hand.

He answered moments later, looking a gorgeous as I remembered.

"Cali, I have missed you so much," he said as he knelt down and took our daughter into his arms. "Did you have a good summer?"

She nodded. "Mom and grammy took me to Disneyland."

Edward's green eyes flashed to me before he looked back to her and smiled. "That's great. I'm glad you had fun. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, dad."

"So I've put the clothes she needs this weekend in this bag," I told him. "Some things might need washing. Like her pajamas. I'll take the rest home. You're taking her to school Monday and I'll pick her up after school. You're also having her next weekend too so you can either pick her up from school or from mine. Let me know."

"Okay," he said without looking at me.

I sighed. "Okay. I'm gonna go. Bye baby. Be good for your dad. I love you," I told her, and I hugged her tightly.

I began to walk away when I heard Edward say, "Cali, sweetie, why don't you take your bag upstairs." I heard Calissa run inside. "Bella, wait."

I turned around and saw Edward walking up to me.

"What?"

"Thanks for letting me have her this weekend."

"Well, you pretty much demanded it."

He nodded. "I'm sorry about what happened last month. I mean, I'm _not_ sorry for being mad because I don't think it was right for you to just decide that you're staying in California for a whole _month_ without even talking to me. But I'm sorry for some of the things I said."

I nodded. "Thanks. And I'm sorry, too. I wasn't trying to hurt you when I made that decision. I just needed some time to think."

"I know. And did you? Think?" I nodded. "About _us_?" I sighed and nodded. "What did you decide?"

"I…I don't know, Edward. I don't think we'd work. We tried, twelve years ago, and it ended in heartbreak."

"You're wrong. We didn't try twelve years ago." I frowned. "You were seventeen; I was twenty-three and living two thousand miles away. Were you looking for a relationship that summer? Because I _know_ I wasn't. But it's different now. You're older, I'm older. We already have a beautiful little girl. We're already a family; we're just a broken one. I'm not giving up, Bella. We will be together. You just can't see it right now because you're scared. But I'll wait for you; for as long as it takes."

And with that he walked inside and closed the door.

The day of my twenty-ninth birthday came around a lot quicker than I would have liked. I woke up in the morning to Calissa climbing in my bed.

"Happy birthday, mom."

I smiled and turned to face her. I put my arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "Thank you, baby."

We laid in silence for a while until my alarm went off and it was time to get up and ready for the day, which started out relatively normal. I went down to make breakfast while Calissa was getting ready.

Calissa walked downstairs for breakfast. "Um, sweetie, I think it's getting a bit chilly for that top."

"But mom." I shook my head. "Ugh, I thought you were supposed to be _nicer_ on birthdays."

I nodded. "You're birthday. But this is _my_ birthday; I can be whatever I want on _my_ birthday."

"You can't be Beyoncé."

"I could if I wanted to," I said with attitude, making her laugh.

While she ate, I ran upstairs to change into the outfit I had planned for the day and, when I was done, returned downstairs with my nude heels in my hand.

"Sweetie, have you finished?" I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Go clean your teeth, please. And don't forget to change."

"Okay. You look pretty, mama," she told me as she left the room, making me grin.

She changed into a more appropriate top and even put a cardigan over it and we were on our way. I dropped her off at school and, after a little talk with Rosalie, was on my way to work.

The day flew by and, before I realized, I was on my way to pick Calissa up. When I got to school, Rose was already there.

"Hey, Bells. Have you had a good day?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's not been too bad. I'm just glad work has finished and I can spend the night with my girl," I told her with a smile.

"So what are your plans for your birthday night?"

I shook my head. "Nothing really. Cali and I are gonna order in and watch movies."

"Is that it?"

I nodded. "Yep. Nice and simple. I might let myself enjoy a couple of glasses of wine after she's asleep."

"Wow, don't go _too_ crazy," she told me sarcastically.

The girls ran up to us then and Rose said goodbye before leaving to go get Maisie and Ezra. I hugged Calissa and we walked back to the car. When we got home, we both headed upstairs to get changed. I frowned when Calissa walked into my bedroom and headed towards my closet.

"Um, Cali, what are you doing?"

"Choosing your clothes," she said as she pulled a blue lace dress out.

"Sweetie, I'm not gonna wear _that_ for takeout food."

"Yes you are. Please, mama." She pouted and I related.

"Fine."

"Yay," she squealed, and then she moved onto shoes. She pulled out some nude leather sandals.

"Baby, you know we're just ordering takeout, right? Why do I have to wear heels?"

"Just put them on, mom. You can keep your hair how it is and keep that jewelry on. But take off your watch. And redo your makeup." And with that she walked out and left me to get ready, which I did with a frown.

I was just redoing my makeup when there was a knock on my door and it opened. She was wearing a purple floral dress with nude flats. She had taken her hair out of the French braid I had done for school.

"Mom, can you do my makeup?"

I frowned again. "Why are you wearing makeup?"

"Because I want to. Can you please?" she asked.

"Fine but you need to stop with this attitude," I said, making her roll her eyes. I sat her in front of me and did her mascara and lip gloss. "There. You look beautiful, baby."

"Thanks, mom. You too."

"Thank you. Do you mind telling me _why_ we look so beautiful?"

"Well, grammy would say it's because we're Swan women."

I laughed loudly, throwing my head back and clapping. "Oh, baby, I love you," I told her, wiping my eyes and checking in the mirror to make sure I didn't ruin my makeup. There was a knock at the front door and I looked in that direction with a frown. "Were we expecting company?"

"I was," Cali said with a grin. "Go answer the door, mama."

With a frown, I walked out of my room and down the stairs with Calissa hot on my heels. I opened the door and saw Edward standing there holding two bouquets of flowers.

"Good evening. Happy birthday, Bella," he said with a smile and he handed me one of the bouquets.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I asked as he handed the other bouquet to Calissa, who was grinning widely.

"Well, I spoke to Cali and she said that you were planning on staying in and eating takeout and I thought that was no way to celebrate something as _important_ as your birthday."

"It's just my birthday, Edward. Takeout and PJ's would have been fine."

" _Just_ your birthday? You're birthday is important, Bella. It's so important it should be a national holiday."

I rolled my eyes. "That was cheesy."

"Made ya smile, though," he told me. I couldn't deny; I _had_ smiled. "Anyway, are you girls ready?"

"For what?" I asked as Calissa handed my purse to me and grabbed the keys.

"We're ready, daddy. Let's go, mommy," she said, pushing me out of the door.

We walked down the steps and Edward helped us both into his car. He climbed into the driver's seat beside me and, with one last smile, we were on our way.

Less than a half hour later, we pulled up outside an Italian restaurant. We got out and the valet parked the car while we made our way inside. Edward gave his name – apparently he made a reservation – and we were led to a table in the back.

Dinner was nice and, just before we had dessert, Edward and Calissa decided it was present time.

"Oh, Cali, I love it," I told her after opening the bracelet that her and my grams had picked up in California. She helped me put it on my wrist before Edward handed me present. I opened it and saw a pair of silver earrings. "They're beautiful, thank you," I told him and he grinned.

"Open my next one, mommy." I opened it and saw a picture of Edward, Cali and I on the beach in California in a silver frame. "Nana took it. I chose the frame."

I smiled. "Thank you, baby. I love it. I'll put it beside my bed."

"Okay, one more from me," Edward said, and he handed me another present that also felt like a picture.

I opened it and found myself looking at another picture of Edward and me, although this time I was twelve years younger.

I opened my mouth to talk, but I couldn't. I shook my head. "Wha…wher…?"

"I found it a few weeks ago. Do you remember where this was taken?"

I nodded. "San Francisco. I was showing you around and we stopped for lunch on pier thirty-nine. After lunch we leant against the rails on the pier and you asked an old couple to talk our picture."

"That was a great day."

I nodded again. "Thank you, Edward."

After dessert we made our way back home. Edward walked us to the door and waited for me to open it before taking Calissa into his arms.

"Thank you for helping me plan today, baby girl. Now, why don't you go and get ready for bed. You've got school tomorrow."

"Okay, daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, Cali girl." She ran upstairs and he stood up and smiled at me. "Did you have fun tonight?"

I nodded. "I did. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I told you I wasn't giving up, and I meant it."

"Edward…"

"No, Bella. I want you. I've _always_ wanted you. From the first time I laid eyes on you, in your little shorts, dancing around with no care in the world, even though the band was _awful_." I smiled and he stepped forward, closer to me. "I've been thinking about you for twelve years. Wondering what you've been up to, wondering if I'd ever see you again. And it turns out you've been raising my baby girl. This was _fate_ , Cali Girl; you can't deny that."

He stopped talking and waited silently for my response. My thoughts were swirling around in my head. Part of me – a big part of me – wanted him. I know I did. I always had. I had been thinking about him too. Every time I looked at Calissa, he was in my mind.

But I was scared.

But as I stared at him, I thought about my parents. They were taken away so young. They hadn't gotten to do everything they had wanted to. If their deaths taught me anything, it was that you couldn't live with regrets. If I tried with Edward, and we failed, I would be heartbroken. But would I regret it more if I didn't even try?

I looked at him, his skin still slightly tan from the summer in California. His green eyes sparkled with vulnerability. His bronze hair rustling in the slight Seattle breeze. As I stared in his eyes – eyes that had captured me all those years ago – I knew I couldn't live with that regret.

I leaned forward and captured my lips with his. He returned the kiss before pulling away.

"Does this mean you're willing to give us a go?"

I nodded. "Just don't make me regret it," I told him. He grinned before leaning in and capturing my lips again.

EPOV

To say life was good after Bella's birthday would be an understatement.

Bella, Cali and I were like a proper happy family. We had a weekly family dinner and game night so that Cali could spend time with us both. And then once Cali was in bed, be it at my house or Bella's, Bella and I would snuggle on the couch, or make out. We hadn't gone further than that, seen as it _had_ been twelve year's since Bella had…been with a man…I was taking it slow.

Things certainly sped up on Halloween though.

Calissa was super excited for Bella and me to be taking her trick-or-treating and decided we needed a family costume. Calissa decided she wanted to be Alice in Wonderland so Bella and I dressed up as the Queen of Hearts and the Mad Hatter.

We walked around Bella' neighborhood for hours, going to different houses so that Cali could get candy, most of which she wouldn't eat. Once we had returned from our outing, Bella helped Cali wipe her makeup off and we both tucked her into bed before returning downstairs. We sat down on the couch with some beers and watched an old horror that was showing on TV.

Barely halfway through Bella was practically on my lap with her face buried in my neck.

"Bella, baby, do you wanna turn it off?" I asked, laughing, after she had screamed for the fifth time.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm fine," she said, squirming on my lap.

"Well, I'm not. Babe, you're gonna have to stop moving," I told her, and I put my hands on her hips, keeping her still.

"Why? Oh, that's why," she said and smile appeared on her face. "You know, now that I think about it, I can think of better things to do than watching this silly old movie."

"Oh really?" I asked and she bit her lip while nodded.

I leaned forward and tried to capture her lips with him but she moved off of me and stood up. She walked away and gave once last look over her shoulder before taking off upstairs. You better believe I was barely a second behind her.

" _Are you coming for dinner?_ " Bella asked me. I had just gotten home from work and was getting ready to head to Bella's. " _Cali's out with Em and Rose so we'll have the house to ourselves for a few hours._ "

I grinned. "Can't wait, baby," I said as there was a knock at the door. "I'll be over soon, okay." We said goodbye and hung up.

I put the phone down and walked to the door. When I opened it, I saw Tanya standing there, tears in her eyes, looking nervous.

It was in that moment that I everything was going to change.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will be posting another one very soon. I managed to complete the whole story a few weeks ago so, as long as life doesn't get in the way, there should be no delay.**

 **Lastly, you may have noticed that I changed my name. Although I still love Twilight and Bella/Edward, the new loves in my life are Olicity (Oliver and Felicity) from Arrow, so I'm not synrOLICITY :) anyone else love Arrow? Let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	15. For My Broken Heart

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and welcomed me back with open arms.**

 **Things are about to get emotional. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Last night I prayed the Lord my soul to keep

And then I cried myself to sleep

So sure that life wouldn't go on without you

Lord the sun is blinding me

As it wakes me from the dark

I guess the world didn't stop

For my broken heart

 _(For My Broken Heart by Reba McEntire)_

* * *

I opened the door and saw Edward standing there.

I grinned. "Hey, babe." I stepped forward to kiss him.

I guess I should have known something was wrong. The smile I had gotten used to seeing on his beautiful face since we got together wasn't there and he didn't kiss me back. With a frown, I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He took a ragged breath. "Can I come in?" I nodded and opened the door. He led us into the living room and sat down on the couch. He patted the seat beside him and I sat down. He opened his mouth to talk and then closed it again. Then he looked around. "Where's Cali?"

"I told you she's spending the day with Em and Rose. Edward what's wrong?"

"Tanya came to see me," he said after a moment's silence.

I frowned. "Okay?"

"She…she's pregnant. It's mine."

The world froze...or, _my_ world did, at least. Those two words, 'it's mine'…words that no woman wants to hear her boyfriend say when talking about his ex's unborn child.

I took a deep breath. "Um, okay. So, what does this mean?"

Staring at his face, I could see his eyes starting to water and I knew what was coming, but I didn't want to believe it.

He shook his head. "I can't have another baby with a woman I'm not in a relationship with."

I felt like he had reached into my chest, ripped out my heart and thrown it on the floor before stomping on it. Of all the words he could have used…of all the ways he could have done _this_ …that was probably the most harsh and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

But, because I'm a sucker for punishment, I asked, "So what exactly are you saying, Edward?"

He bit his lip. "I can't be with you, Bella. I'm _so_ sorry. I don't wanna hurt you. But, she's having my baby. I have to give it another go with her."

"And what about _our_ baby, Edward? What am I supposed to tell her?"

"I…I don't know."

"Of course you don't. I suppose it doesn't matter, does it?"

He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you've only been in Cali's life a year; you've only _just_ really gotten to know her. But this new baby, you can start all over again. You can be there for doctor's appointments, and you can hold Tanya's hand while she's in labor. You can be a _real_ family."

He shook his head. "No…" I cut him off.

"It's fine. Cali and I were the practice; the test run. You can go and have a proper family now."

"Bella, that's not…"

"I have to go pick up your practice daughter soon so I need you to leave."

He didn't say anything else as he stood up and walked out of the house. When I heard the front door close, I leaned back on the couch, clutching my chest as the sobs I had been trying to hold back shook my body, wondering if it was possible to actually _feel_ your heart breaking.

I'm not sure how long I cried for. It could have been days for all I knew.

At some point though, I managed to stop sobbing long enough to call Rosalie.

" _Hey, Bells. Are you on your way?_ "

I cleared my throat. "Um, hey, uh, no I'm not. I'm really sorry but could you do me a favor and keep Cali for tonight?"

" _Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?_ "

I nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. I'll pick her up tomorrow. Thanks Rose."

 _"Yeah, no problem. Are you_ sure _everything's okay?_ "

"Yeah I'll see ya tomorrow. I gotta go. Thanks again." I hung up as more tears started to fall down my cheeks.

I grabbed the bottle of wine from the kitchen and made my way back to the living room.

Sometime later I the wine was finished and I realized that it was the only bottle I had so I decided to go out to get some more. I took a walk, determined to find a liquor store but, instead, I came across a bar. I made my way inside and sat down on a stool.

"What can I getcha?" the man behind the bar asked.

"Um, I'll have a Jack and soda."

"Rough night?" a deep voice from beside me asked. I looked to my right and saw a tan, blonde man. "Sorry, I overheard your order and just assumed. I'm James, by the way."

"Well, James, your assumption is correct," I told him as my drink was put down in front of me.

"What happened?" he asked, moving so that he was sitting on the stool beside me.

I sighed and a lump formed in my throat. "Well, to cut a twelve-year long story short, I've just been dumped by the guy I've been in love with since I was seventeen."

He shook his head. "He's an idiot." I shrugged and downed the rest of my drink. "He is. I don't know you from Adam but, I know you're an amazing person. Plus, you're _hot_."

"How do you know?"

"I'm lookin' at you. Jesus, you're _gorgeous_."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I meant, how do you know I'm an amazing person?"

He shrugged with a smile. "I just have a feeling."

I woke up to a slither of sunlight coming through the drapes. I stared for a moment and then frowned.

 _Those aren't my drapes_ , I thought to myself.

I sat up and looked around, realizing that I wasn't in _my_ bedroom. Someone moved beside me and I looked, seeing a mop of blonde hair peeping out from beneath the sheets.

"Oh my _God_ ," I whispered as I slowly climbed out of bed gathered my clothes.

I managed to dress as I made my way out of the strange apartment, being a quiet as I could. I finally made it onto the street and the sunlight blinded me.

I hailed a cab and, finally, I was on my way home.

When I finally got home, I paid the driver and then made my way inside. I took off my clothes and made my way into the shower to scrub the events of the night away. After changing into a pair of sweatpants, I climbed into bed and grabbed the phone.

" _Hi sweetie,_ " my grandma answered.

Hearing her voice made the tears fall once more and, once again, she listened to my cries over the phone, trying to soothe me as best as she could from two states away.

Rosalie POV

"Em, kids, breakfast is ready," I called up the stairs.

I made my way back into the kitchen as I listened to the sound of five pairs of feet ran downstairs and into the kitchen, with my husband unsurprisingly leading the pack. They all sat down and started digging into their food before I even had a chance to sit down myself.

Just as I took my place at the end of the table, across from Emmett, the phone rang. I got up to answer it and saw it was an out-of-area number.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, Rosalie? It's Helen Swan, Bella's grandmother. I hope its okay that I'm calling._ "

I smiled. "Hi, yes of course it is. How are you?"

She hesitated. " _Well, not too well, actually._ "

I frowned. "Are you okay?"

" _Yeah, it's not actually_ me _; it's Bella._ "

"Is she okay?"

" _Edward broke up with her last night,_ " she told me, and I would have thought she was joking if it wasn't for the seriousness in her tone.

"What?!"

" _She called me not long ago in tears. Apparently Tanya's pregnant and he's decided he needs to give it another go with her. I wish I could be there for her but it's impossible so would you be able to go round to hers and check on her?_ "

"Of course; I'll go right away."

" _Thank you, dear. I'm worried. She's always told me that she's come to grips with the fact that she'll be alone for the rest of her life and, she finally let herself love again, and now_ this _. I don't know how she'll overcome this, Rosalie._ "

I could hear the worry Helen had for her granddaughter in her words. Bella had tried to explain to Alice, Esme and I once the bond that she and her grandmother had after her parents died and, while their closeness was obvious during our trip to California over the previous summer, it was now that their bond was most obvious. They were like best friends; if one got cut, the other would feel the pain. And, right now, Helen's heart was breaking at the same time as her granddaughters was.

"I don't know, either," I told her truthfully before we hung up.

I walked back into the kitchen and Emmet was sitting alone.

"They've gone back upstairs," he replied after I asked where the kids had gone.

"Okay. Um, would you mind watching them for a little while? I need to go somewhere."

He nodded. "Of course, babe. Where are you going?"

"To comfort Bella, then to kill your brother," I told him as I walked out the front door with my car keys in one hand and my phone in the other, holding it up to my ear as I waited for my sister-in-law to answer her phone.

" _Hello._ "

"Allie, I need your help. Get in your car and drive to Bella's. If I'm not there by the time you get there, wait for me outside. I'll explain everything when I see you," I told her before hanging up and then I was off.

Not long later I was sitting on Bella's front steps telling Alice what Helen had told me. When I had finished, Alice was crying and I put my arm around her to comfort her.

"We need to get in there," she said when we broke apart. I knew by her voice that she was as worried about Bella as me and Helen were.

I quickly agreed, and we made our way up the house. Alice got the spare key out of the plant pot beside the door and we let ourselves in. The entire house was in silence. We made our way upstairs and I opened the door to Bella's room.

There, curled up in a ball beneath the sheets, was Bella. She had her back towards us and, I would have assumed she was asleep if it wasn't for the movements caused by her sobs.

"Bella," Alice spoke softly, her own tears filling her eyes.

Bella turned her head and it was evident that she had been crying for a while. Alice and I climbed either side of the bed and put our arms around her, trying our best to comfort her.

We laid in silence for a while, letting her cry until her sobs had stopped and her tears had slowed down.

"How did you guys know to come over?" she asked, her voice rough from all of the crying.

"Your grandma called me," I told her as I smoothed her hair back. "She told me what happened, Bells."

Tears filled her brown eyes once again. "I don't know how much more I can take," she told us truthfully.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Alice asked her.

"I mean, I don't think I can take any more. How much more can one person go through before God, or _whoever_ is up _there_ decides it's enough?"

"I don't know, babe."

"Haven't I been through enough? How much more does _He_ ," she pointed to heaven, "expect me to go through before I break?"

"You're gonna get through this," Alice told her.

"Am I? I'm not sure. I've loved that man for _twelve_ years. I loved him even _after_ he broke my heart and I finally got him back and he left me again, but this time, he left me for _her_."

"I know, sweetie. I know."

"Why does life have to be this hard? Why is it always the good people who have to deal with shit and heartbreak? And why the _fuck_ , after everything he's said and done, do I still love him?" she started sobbing again and rested her head on my lap as she cried.

* * *

 ***peers out from behind sofa* hey guys, so...um, please don't hate me for this.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and go check out my new story, _13 and Counting_.**


	16. How Blue

**Its been a crazy week. My nephew turned 2! He's growing up so fast! I went back to work after an amazing week off and it's been a crazy four days! Now I'm updating early because I'm away over the weekend for a well deserved weekend away with my girls. I'm ready to get my drink on!**

 **Anway enjoy the chapter and leave kind reviews.**

* * *

How blue can you make me?

How long till I heal?

How can I go on loving you when you're gone?

How blue can I feel?

 _(How Blue by Reba McEntire)_

* * *

Mom, dad's gonna be here in a minute to pick me up. Are you coming downstairs?" Calissa called up.

It was around nine in the morning and I was lying in bed, praying that I wouldn't have to get up; like I did most mornings since _that_ day.

Whoever said time healed broken hearts was either stupid or not actually broken because it had been a long three weeks since everything had happened, and I was still as heartbroken as I was from the moment those words came out of _his_ mouth.

Luckily, even though he had custody of Calissa on weekends, I managed to go without seeing him since the breakup; he would pick Cali up from school on Fridays and take her to school Mondays, and I would pick her up after school. This week, however, he wasn't able to get Friday night off work. We had gone three weeks without communication and, while I was happy that I didn't have to see him, I really _fucking_ missed him.

We hadn't told Calissa anything, though. I wanted to believe that we were both trying to protect her, but deep down I knew we were both just waiting for the other to break the news. But it sure as _hell_ wasn't gonna be me.

I'm sure Calissa was confused; she had just gotten used to the fact that he parents were together and now, while she didn't know _exactly_ what was going on, she knew that, for whatever reason, her parents hadn't seen or spoken to each other in almost a month.

I sighed as Calissa knocked on my bedroom door and then opened it before I answered.

"Mom, did you hear me?"

I looked at her. "Yeah, baby, I did. Um, I'll be down in a sec, okay?" She nodded wordlessly and then walked back out.

With another sigh, I climbed out of bed reluctantly, reminding myself that I could always get back in once Calissa had gone. I changed into my most comfortable pair of jeans and my _San Francisco Giants_ t-shirt and pulled my messy waves up on top of my head. I looked in the mirror and frowned.

"Maybe _this_ is why he left me for her," I whispered to myself.

I shook that thought out of my head before the tears could form just as the front door knocked. I pulled my slipper booties on and, slowly, made my way downstairs.

I could see his outline in the frosted window of the door and I could feel my heartstrings pull, longing for him. I told myself to calm down and unlocked the door and pulled it open.

I allowed myself to glance at his face for a moment before I looked away, but what I saw in that moment just about killed me.

He looked _fine_.

His face wasn't pale looking and worn like mine from three weeks of restless nights; he was practically glowing. His eyes weren't tired, dull and red from crying himself to sleep; they were wide and excited. He didn't have bags under his eyes; he was well rested.

His heart wasn't broken; he had survived.

"Is Cali ready?" he asked quietly.

I turned without a word and called for our daughter, who ran downstairs.

"Daddy," she squealed excitedly as she threw herself in his arms. I had never been so jealous of my little girl, and I wanted to slap myself for it. She let go of him and then hugged me. "Bye, mommy. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too, baby. Be good."

"Wait, Bella, um," he said, addressing me by name for the first time, "I wanted to talk to you about Thanksgiving."

"What about it?"

"Well, would you mind if Cali came with me? Mom really wants to whole family there."

I really wanted to say no, but I knew it would be because I was hurting. We had plans to visit the Cullen's for Thanksgiving anyway, so, even though _I_ couldn't go, there was no reason that my daughter couldn't.

"Yeah, fine."

"Thank you," he replied and I looked at Calissa, who was frowning.

"I thought we already talked about going to nanas and grandpas for Thanksgiving? Why aren't you coming now, mom?"

Edward and I looked at each other.

 _This is your chance to tell her_ , I thought to Edward.

He kept his eyes on me for a moment and then he looked at Calissa and smiled. "Mom's _really_ busy so she can't make it this year. But we'll still have lots of fun with nana and grandpa, and your aunts and uncles, and _all_ your cousins will be there.

 _Liar_ , I thought.

Calissa gave me one more hug and then they walked down the steps and climbed into his car. Usually, I would stand there until they drove off; until I could no longer see them, but this time I closed the door before anyone could see my tears fall.

Thanksgiving came around faster than I wanted to and I hugged Calissa goodbye before she walked out of the door and left to be with her family. Well, her _other_ family.

When she had left, I looked around the house and sighed, dreading the long, lonely day ahead. I decided to do what I always did when I was bored; I cleaned.

I spent the day scrubbing the floors, cleaning the skirting boards and polishing every surface in the house. I ran the hoover around upstairs and picked up the clothes that Calissa had left on her floor.

Around four I put my dinner on – a lonely meal for one – and, while I waited for it to be ready, I put the last load into the dryer. My dinner was finally ready and I sat at the table and began to eat.

But that's when the phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

" _Mommy,_ " Calissa sobbed, " _Can you come and get me?_ "

EPOV

Bella closed the door as Calissa and I climbed into the car and I sighed quietly. To say things had been difficult over the past month was an understatement. Tanya and I were trying to put everything behind us and move on, and for the most part we were able to, but she didn't understand why I wouldn't let her move back into the house yet. It wasn't that I didn't want her to, she was my girlfriend and the mother of my unborn baby, but I didn't want Calissa to find out that I was back with Tanya when she saw her at daddy's house.

Which brought me to Calissa. I knew she was confused that Bella and I hadn't seen each other, or even spoken, since the week after Halloween. She need to be told soon, and I knew Bella was waiting for _me_ to do it, but I couldn't bring myself to. Would she think the same as Bella? That they were my practice family? I hoped not, because that was not the case.

And then there was Bella. Going to her house that day and telling her what I told her was the hardest thing I had _ever_ done. I wanted more than anything to tell her I didn't mean it, tell her I was sorry, but I couldn't. Leaving her house when she told me to was difficult. I wanted to refuse, tell her I was staying and that we had to talk about things because we both knew that the conversation didn't end there. But I saw she was breaking. She had been trying to stay strong, keep her tears at bay, but they were threatening to spill over, and I knew she didn't want to cry in front of me.

So I left, and listening to her sobs when the door closed still haunt me in my dreams.

 _"I have to go pick up your practice daughter soon so I need you to leave," she told me and I heard her voice crack._

 _I stood up and walked out. Just as I opened the door, I heard the first cry and I wanted nothing more than to turn around and take her in my arms. But I walked forward and closed the door. As the door closed, she sobbed and I sat down on the top step listening to her heart break. Because of me. I had done this to her._

The memory hit me as I drove away from the house, heading towards Forks to spend Thanksgiving with my family.

Family.

Something that Bella had nothing off, well, in Seattle anyway.

Helen had gone on another cruise, Calissa had told me. Calissa was spending the day with us. So Bella would be alone.

I had left her all alone.

I was a dick!

We got to Forks a couple of hours later and my mom greeted us warmly. Calissa was passed around the family with smiles and hugs. I, however, was not. Emmett and Jasper slapped my back and my father pulled me into a man-hug, but the girls ignored me.

And that's the way it went for the rest of the day. Well, until Tanya showed up. The kids were upstairs when I walked back in the door with Tanya behind me and I could basically see Rosalie and Alice's claws come out.

"What is _she_ doing here, Edward?" Alice asked me.

"Nice to see you too, Alice," Tanya said sarcastically.

My mom walked into the room from the kitchen and stopped in her tracks when she saw Tanya. She looked at me and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, Tanya, I didn't know you were coming."

Tanya smiled at her. "Yeah, sorry. It's just your grandbaby was hungry for some of your cooking so I decided to surprise Edward. I hope that's okay," she said as she rubbed her stomach.

Mom looked at Tanya's hand sadly and then smiled. "Of course it's okay. Dinner won't be long."

Tanya and I sat down and everyone pretty much ignored us until dinner.

When dinner was ready and mom had put all of the dishes on the dining room table, she called the kids down and called everyone in. Tanya and I were already sitting when Calissa walked in and she froze when she saw her.

"What's _she_ doing here?" she asked with a frown.

 _Crap,_ I thought, forgetting that Calissa would be seeing Tanya for the first time.

"You haven't told her?" dad asked in disbelief.

I shook my head. "Um, sweetie, can we go somewhere to talk?" I said, standing up. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Why is Tanya here dad?"

It took me a good few minutes to find my voice. "Well, Tanya and I are back together," I said finally.

Calissa frowned. "I thought you were with mom." I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Well, sweetie, you see, Tanya and I are gonna have a baby."

"Why?"

"It just happened, sweetie. But it's a good thing. Tanya is carrying your little brother or sister."

"I don't want a brother or sister," she told me angrily. She looked so much like Bella when she was angry and I could feel my heart breaking all over again.

"Well you're gonna have one anyway. It's gonna be a good thing. You'll be a big sister."

"But why couldn't you have a baby with mom? Don't you love mom?"

I hesitated. "Of course I do, Cali."

Calissa frowned, obviously confused by everything. "Is that why mom's been sad?"

"What?"

"Are you the reason mom's been crying? You made mom cry."

"Cal…"

"Why did you hurt mom? Why don't you want mom anymore? Are you gonna leave me the way you left mom?" She kept firing questions at me; questions I couldn't answer.

"Calissa, please stop."

"I want my mommy," she told me as she ran back upstairs crying.

I went to go after her when I heard mom say, "Let her go, Edward."

I sank back down on the couch and she sat beside me with her arm around my shoulders.

"I dunno what to do, mom," I said, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"It's certainly a fucked up situation," she said and I looked at her in disbelief. Esme Cullen didn't swear. "What? If there's one situation that requires some cussing, it's this one." I smiled. "You just have to hope everything works out for the best, baby."

We returned to the dining room and mom fixed a plate for Calissa and put it in the oven for later and we all had dinner in silence.

A few hours later, the kids had returned upstairs and the adults were all in the living room watching a holiday movie when the door rang. Dad paused the movie and stood up to get it and came back with a panicked looking Bella.

"Bella," Alice said, jumping up and giving her a hug, followed by Rosalie and my mom.

"What are you doing here?" mom asked as she hugged Bella.

Her brown eyes glanced in my direction and she looked sad when she noticed Tanya sitting beside me, her hand entwined with mine. Then she looked at Tanya's stomach and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She looked back to my mom.

"Um, Calissa called me. She asked me to come and get her. Where is she?"

"She's upstairs," Emmett told her. "I'll go get her."

He left the room. "You didn't have to come and get her, Bella. She would have been fine," I said to her, standing up and walking towards her.

"She was crying and she needed me, so I'm here," she told me. "What was she so upset about anyway?" I glanced back at Tanya, who fidgeted nervously, and turned back to Bella, who seemed to have followed my eye line. Bella rolled her eyes. "Of course. You lied to her and didn't tell her you were back together and she found out."

I frowned. "You could have told her, ya know. She lives with you."

Before she could answer, Calissa ran downstairs and threw herself at Bella.

"Mom!"

Bella stroked her hair back. "Shh. It's okay, sweetie. I've got you. Mommy's here."

"Can we go home?" Calissa asked, and Bella nodded.

"Of course, baby. Why don't you say goodbye, okay?"

Calissa quickly ran upstairs to say goodbye to her cousins and then returned to hug everyone else. I thought she was leaving me until last but, once she hugged Jasper, she returned to her mom's side without saying anything to me.

"Can we go now?"

Bella looked at me. "Are you gonna say goodbye to your dad?" Calissa shook her head and Bella sighed. "Okay, baby. The car's open. Why don't you go get in and put your seatbelt on? I'll be out in a sec." Calissa left the room and Bella turned to me. "Just so you know, the responsibility to tell her what happened was _yours_. It was _your_ decision. Everything that happened was _your_ fault, so _you_ should have explained to her what was happening."

"You're right, and I'm sorry. But I can't go back. I'll try make it up to her next weekend."

Bella shook her head. "I don't think you should have her for a while."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Because she's hurt, and confused. She needs some time away from you and…Tanya, to recover. She's just a little girl."

"You can't keep my daughter away from me, Bella," I told her angrily.

That's when Bella got mad. "I think you'll find I _technically_ have full custody of that girl so, unless you wanna drag me, and Cali, to court, I can keep her away from you for as long as I like. She just needs a few weeks."

"Fine. Then I want her for Christmas."

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine. But don't blame me if she barely speaks to you. Because she's _not_ gonna be over this by then."

I sighed. "I know."

Bella shook her head. "No, you obviously _don't_. Do you have any idea how much she's hurting? You've completely broken her heart, Edward. She thought things were fine and then you completely messed things up."

"Are we still talking about Calissa, or you?" I said, and as my family gasped, and tears filled Bella's eyes, I knew it was a mistake.

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen," she told me quietly before she walked out of the door.

* * *

 **Well at least Edward acknowledged that he was a dick, right?**

 **And this is his last dick moment, thankfully. But the drama will continue next chapter ;) I might update Sunday depending what time I get back and how tired/hungover I am haha**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **p.s. please go check put my new story _13 and Counting_**


	17. My December

**Wow so the last chapter got some crazy reviews. I know none of you are happy with Edward right now, but the story isn't over. I just hope he can redeem himself for you guys.**

 **Before we proceed I just want to say happy mother's day to all those amazing mother's out there. I'm so fortunate to have the most amazing mum in the world.**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

This is my December

This is my snow covered home

This is my December

This is me alone

 _(My December by Linkin Park)_

* * *

December passed in a blur of work, snow and Christmas shopping.

Before I knew it, school was over for the holidays and I was saying goodbye to Calissa as she left to spend the week with the Cullen's. Thankfully, after what happened at Thanksgiving, Rosalie came to pick Calissa up so I didn't have to see Edward. An hour after they left, I put my stuff in the car and was on my way back to California.

The almost fourteen hour drive seemed to take even longer than usual. I usually had Calissa to keep my company. We would talk and sing along to songs on the radio, most of which we didn't know the lyrics to. But it was fun, because we were together. It was our mother and daughter moment. Moments we seemed to have a lot less of nowadays.

Finally, a day after I set out, I pulled up at my grandma's house and she ran out as fast as she could. I almost collapsed into her arms as the tears fell.

When I was all cried out, at least for now, we walked into the house and, even though it was barely two in the afternoon, grams opened a bottle of wine. Hours later, we were onto our third – or fourth? – bottle and the conversation was, unsurprisingly, on Edward.

"I just miss him," I told her as I took another gulp of my drink. "It's stupid."

"It's not stupid, sweetie. It's understandable."

I shook my head. "But, I _know_ I need to move on. My head knows that, if I keep pining away for him, letting him control me, I really will wind up alone. But my heart won't let go." Grams nodded and sipped her drink. "Why did this happen to me, grams?" I sobbed and fell into her arms.

She stroked my hair back soothingly as I cried. "I don't know, baby girl. I don't know. But I _promise_ , things are going to be okay."

Things were silent for a little while as I laid there, my head resting in my grams lap, and then I said, "What if I disappeared?"

Grams frowned. "What?"

I sat up and looked at her. "I was thinking, what if I just didn't go back? Women do that sometimes; just leave. Cali would be upset but she'd have her dad, and her aunts and uncles and cousins and grandparents. And her new _sibling_ ," I spat out. "Who would actually miss me if I just vanished?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you _dare_ talk like that again. If you're actually thinking about this, than you really _are_ stupid. You always say that little girl is your world, well you're hers. I know you think she thinks differently now that she has a dad, and aunts and so on, but when she's older, when she has a family of her own, she's not gonna thank God for a man who came into her life when she was _ten_ , she's gonna thank God for giving her the most caring woman as a mother. A woman who gave up _everything_ for her. _You_ are the reason she is as amazing as she is, and I know she's proud to call herself your daughter, just like _I'm_ proud to call you my granddaughter." Tears fell down my cheeks as she spoke and she put her arms around me, pulling me into a warm hug. "I know things are hurting right now, sweet girl, but I _promise_ things will get better."

A few days later, I began to really doubt my grams' promise that thing would get better, because it felt as if things were getting _worse_ , if that was at all possible.

It was Christmas day and the day started out fine. I woke up to a call from Calissa, wishing me merry Christmas. Before we hung up I promised we'd skype after breakfast so that we could exchange gifts. I went downstairs and made breakfast for grams and I and we ate silently before going into the living room and opening our presents from each other.

Around noon the two of us sat around the laptop and watched Cali open her presents from me. She squealed in excitement when she opened her new dolls house that I had, thankfully, gotten Emmett and Rosalie to hide at Esme and Carlisle's house for me.

Around three, I started to get a migraine, so I went to grab some painkillers from the kitchen but, weirdly, grams was out. Luckily, I came prepared – something you learn to do when you become a mother – and grabbed my cosmetic bag. Before I could reach the tablets, I saw a familiar blue box and I froze.

I began to do the math in my head, trying to remember when my last period was and realized it was a few months ago. My head fell into my hands and tear began to fall. This was the _last_ thing I needed.

I sat on that toilet seat for at least an hour, panicking and then trying to calm myself down, until finally I stopped crying. I washed my face and got dressed quickly, needing to know _right_ away. I made my way downstairs where my grams was sitting watching ' _A Miracle on 34_ _th_ _Street_ '.

"You going out, dear?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. I forgot something. I'll be back soon."

I had to drive quite a while before I found a store that was open and quickly made my purchase. I made the journey home and, with a glance towards my grams, ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom. Once I had done what I needed to, I laid the stick on the side of the sink and washed my hands.

As the three minutes ticked by slowly, I started to get a weird feeling of déjà vu. I thought back to the last time I had done this, twelve years ago, locked in this same bathroom, pacing this same floor, just as scared back then as I was now.

Finally, the wait was over. With closed eyes, I picked up the stick and took a couple deep breaths before I opened my eyes.

Two pink lines.

I gasped and dropped the stick to the floor before sinking down. I wrapped my arms around my knees and rocked as warm tears fell down my cheeks.

There was a sudden knock on the door, scaring me.

"Bella, sweetie, you've been up here for a while. Is everything okay?"

I wiped my face and grabbed the test from the floor. I opened the door and, without saying a word, held the test up so she could see it. Her brown eyes went wide and a gasp left her mouth before she wrapped her arms around me.

Like last year, I was supposed to leave a couple days after Christmas to pick Calissa up from Forks so I could spend New Year's with her but, not being able to face anyone from that family just yet, I changed my plans and told Calissa I would see her after New Year's.

Because I was supposed to be gone by New Year's, grams had made plans which I refused to let her cancel so New Year 's Eve was spent alone, well, crying basically. That and really wanting a glass, or bottle, of wine. I watched the countdown on TV and whispered 'happy New Year' to myself as tears continued to fall.

I spent New Year's Day in bed and then, the day after, I made my way to San Francisco for an appointment with an OB/GYN. I sat nervously on the uncomfortable leather seats, my leg shaking and my hands sweating.

Finally, the nurse called my name and she led me down to the room. I knocked nervously and opened it when a voice answered.

"Good morning," a friendly woman said.

"Morning. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

"No problem. Come on in." I sat down on the chair beside her desk. "So, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I took a pregnancy test last week and it was positive."

"Congratulations," she told me with a smile.

I didn't say anything, but instead I just gave a small smile. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure it's correct."

"Of course. Most are nowadays, what with modern technology, but it's always useful to double check. I just need to get a urine sample and do some blood tests."

She gave me a sample tube and directed me to the toilet. When I was done, I gave her the sample and then sat on the bed so she could take blood samples. While she was working, she began talking to me about the pregnancy.

"So, will this be your first?"

I shook my head. "No. I've got a ten year old."

"Wow. Boy or girl?"

I smiled, thinking about my daughter. "Girl."

She smiled. "You and your husband must be extremely happy extending your family."

"Oh, no, I'm not married."

She looked awkward. "Oh, I apologize. So, if you don't mind me asking, will this child have a different father?"

I shook my head. "It's fine. Um, no, it will have the same father." She looked confused. "It's a _really_ long and complicated story."

She nodded. "Well, at least you know who the father is. A lot of women nowadays come in not having a clue." I frowned, feeling like I had forgotten something. Suddenly, I gasped, remembering the night Edward and I had broken up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

With wide eyes, I nodded and she continued what she was doing. When she had everything she needed, she excused herself and left me alone. I slide off of the bed and began pacing.

Since finding out I was pregnant, I had been scared because I thought it was Edward's but, it was worse being pregnant by a stranger. _Again_.

I continued to pace until the door opened and the doctor walked back in. before she could say anything, I began talking.

"Is there any way you could give me some dates, like when it was _conceived_?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Why don't you sit down?" I frowned and took a seat. "It appears that the test you took was incorrect."

"Wait, I'm _not_ pregnant?" She shook her head and I released the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"You look relieved."

I nodded. "My boyfriend and I have broken up, and he's actually back with his ex who _is_ pregnant, so this wouldn't be the best time for me to get knocked up too."

"That _is_ complicated," she agreed.

I nodded. "So, why did the test say I was pregnant?"

"There could be a number of reasons for false positives; a faulty test, stress, etcetera."

I nodded. "Well, thank you," I told her as I stood up. I shook her hand and walked out.

When I got back to my grams' house a couple of hours later, I walked straight past where she was in the living room and into the kitchen. I heard my grams follow me as I picked up an unopened bottle of wine and pulled the cork out. Not even bothering with a glass, I took a large gulp.

"Isabella! You can't drink. What about the baby?" grams shouted.

I swallowed the wine. "What baby?"

She gasped. "Please tell me you didn't get an abortion."

I frowned and shook my head. "Oh my God, of course I didn't. It was a false positive."

Grams looked shocked for a moment before putting her arm around me and taking the wine bottle off of me, taking a gulp.

* * *

 **So, she's not pregnant. Poor Bella. So much stress.**

 **How much do we love grams?**

 **Now, before I get hate about Bella thinking about not returning to Seattle, she obviously did not mean it. We all say/do crazy thing after four bottles of wine (trust me), but there is no way she would have gone through with it. She loves her daughter more than anything, she's just hurting and she was drunk.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you soon!**


	18. Stupid Boy

**The response after the last chapter was crazy!**

 **You're finally getting some answers!**

 **Hope you like it**

* * *

No-one's ever gonna love me like she loved me

And she loved me, she loved me

God please, just let her know

I'm sorry

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, baby

I'm down on my knees

And she's never coming back to me

 _(Stupid Boy by Keith Urban)_

* * *

Christmas was a quiet affair in the Cullen house.

Calissa still wasn't talking to me, which wasn't helped by the fact that Tanya was joining us.

At noon Christmas day mom put her laptop on for Calissa and we all sat around while she skyped with Bella. I couldn't see her from where I was sitting but I could hear her voice. I could tell that she was trying to sound happy and excited for Cali because that was the kind of mom she was. Calissa was falling for it, but the rest of us weren't.

Tanya squeezed my hand. "You okay?" I nodded, and she grinned as she watched Calissa rip the paper off one of her presents. "Can you believe this time next year we'll have our own little baby to spoil?"

I didn't say anything – I didn't know _what_ to say – so I just nodded and looked back to Cali, who was gushing over the new dolls that Bella had bought her.

Before dinner Bella called and told my mom that she wouldn't be able to get back before New Year's and asked if we could keep Calissa for a few more days. We agreed straight away, excited to have her with us for New Year's, but Calissa wasn't happy that she wouldn't be seeing her mom.

Dinner was intense, everyone sitting quietly, the only sound being the quiet murmur of people chewing and cutlery against the china plates. Well, at the adults table, at least. The kids sat at another table and you could hear the excited chatter amongst them. I looked over at one point and saw Adeline and Marc having an eating competition – which one could eat the most Brussel sprouts – while Maisie, Ezra and Zac laughed. I looked at Calissa and saw her looking down at her plate sadly. Dad apparently noticed the same thing.

"Cali, sweetie, are you okay?"

She looked up and saw us all looking at her. She blushed, looking so much like Bella, and nodded. "I just miss my mom," she told him sadly before looking back at her plate.

After dinner the kids ran upstairs to play with their new toys and the adults sat around watching a movie. Tanya, who was sitting beside me, told me she was going to get a drink.

"Do you want me to get it for you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She kissed me, causing my sister and sister-in-law to give us a dirty look, and then stood up and left the room.

Five minutes later, Chanel started to fuss so Alice left the room to make some formula. We heard shouting and what sounded like a glass being smashed on the marble floor.

Jumping up, we all ran into the kitchen where we found Alice pinning Tanya against the kitchen counter, Tanya's wrist in one of her tiny hands and a bottle of wine was broken on the floor. Alice was red, from what seemed like anger while Tanya…well, Tanya looked scared. It took me a minute to process what was happening before I leaped into action.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I said, breaking between them. "She's pregnant! You can't attack a pregnant woman."

"Is she pregnant, Edward?"

I frowned. "What?"

Alice looked at Tanya. "You wanna tell him, or shall I?" Tanya said nothing as her face turned white. "Fine, I'll do it. Tanya isn't pregnant. She's been faking this whole time."

I turned to face Tanya for a second before turning back to my sister. "What? That's ridiculous."

"Is it? Did you ever see the pregnancy test that she took? Have you been to any doctor's appointments with her?"

I frowned and looked back at Tanya. "Is this true? Why would you do this?" She didn't answer.

"Maybe, she saw you with Bella and realized, for once in your life, you were actually happy. You were _finally_ with the person you were supposed to be with."

I didn't want to believe it, but what Alice said made sense. I looked at Tanya, who now had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is this true, Tanya?" She nodded. "Why?" I managed to choke out.

It took her a moment to answer and we all stood around, waiting. Finally she said, "It's like Alice said; I saw you and Bella trick-or-treating with Calissa. You looked _so_ happy. Both of you. I couldn't help but think that you _never_ looked that happy with me. I mean, sure, we _were_ happy, but you were glowing."

"And you decided to ruin that?" mom asked, tears in her hazel eyes.

Tanya shrugged. "I was mad. After what happened when you got back from California, I thought we would get back together. I was shocked when I saw you with her and I got angry."

"What happened after you got back from California?" dad asked.

"We…" I started.

"Slept together," Tanya finished. "I knew the dates would add up so I decided to try. I didn't wanna hurt anyone. I was just hoping to cause a rift between you and Bella."

"You broke us up, Tanya."

She shook her head. "No, that was _your_ decision. I never told you to leave her for me. When you said you had to go and talk to Bella, I thought you just meant tell her and go from there. And when you turned up at my place asking if we could give it another go, I thought she had broken up with you. I never expected you to just end it with her. Honestly, Edward, that _was_ a little harsh," she said with judgement.

My mouth fell open in surprise.

"How were you expecting to get away with this?" mom asked her. "Sooner or later we would have noticed that you're not pregnant."

Tanya shrugged. "I figured that I would just say that I had a miscarriage."

"Okay, can I hit her?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose," Emmett said.

"What? You said I couldn't hit her last month when everything happened because she was pregnant. Well, now she's not, can I hit her?"

"No," I told her.

"Ugh," she complained. "Fine, can I hit you?" she asked me.

I wanted to say no, but a part of me wanted to let her because I knew I deserved it. Especially when a disturbing thought entered my head.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You decided to try and 'cause a rift' between Bella and I by telling me you're pregnant because you didn't like the fact that I was happy?" She nodded. "And then you were planning on telling me that you miscarried?" She nodded again. "So you're saying that I broke Bella's heart for no reason?" She thought for a moment before nodding again, but she, at least, had the decency to look apologetic.

I turned around and clutched my head in my hands as tears began to burn my eyes.

"I think you need to leave, Tanya," my dad said sternly. "And stay away from us from now on."

She nodded and walked out the door. We were silent until we heard the front door slam and then Rosalie punched Emmett's arm.

"Ow, babe, what the fuck?"

"You said I couldn't punch her or Edward, so I punched you," she told him before returning to the living room.

That night, I went upstairs to tuck Calissa into bed. During our stay at my parent's house she had refused to let me, asking my mom to tuck her in every night. Tonight, I was adamant about doing it myself. Instead of leaving her out of things like I did last time, I was telling her straight away about Tanya.

When I walked into her room, she was sitting on the bed in her new red Christmas pajamas stroking Charlie. When she saw me, the smile on her face disappeared.

"Why are _you_ here? I want nana."

"Tough," I told her in my rarely used 'dad' voice. She frowned and angrily climbed under her bed sheets, pulling them up to her neck and laying on her side, facing away from me. "Calissa Renee Swan, stop with this attitude and look at me."

She did what I said, slowly. I had never full named her and, to be honest, she looked a little scared.

"Where's Tanya?" she asked. I know she had noticed her absence when we were downstairs.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. You see, sweetie, Tanya and I broke up."

She frowned but had a small smile on her face. "Why?"

"Well, remember when I told you that you were gonna have a little brother or sister?" She nodded. "Well you're not. Tanya isn't having a baby."

"Why?"

"Well, truthfully, she lied to me."

"Why?" I shrugged and told her I didn't know. "Will you and mommy be together now?"

I wanted to say yes, but I was trying to be truthful, even if it hurt us both. "No, baby."

Tears welled up in her brown eyes. "Why? Don't you love her?"

I sat on the edge of her bed and wrapped my arms around her, holding her for the first time since Thanksgiving. "Of course I do, Cali-girl. I love your mom _so_ much. But it's complicated."

"Why is it? If you love her and she loves you, then you should be together."

"Tell you what, when you're a bit older, mom and I will sit you down and tell you everything but for now, you just need to except that mommy and I aren't together. But we both love you more than _anything_ in the world. Okay?"

She nodded and hugged me before lying back down. I pulled the sheets and tucked them in before kissing her forehead like Bella told me to do.

When I walked back downstairs, my family were waiting for me.

"How did it go?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged. "She was happy that Tanya was gone but she got a bit upset that Bella and I weren't getting back together."

"Why can't you?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"You and Bella belong together. Think about it," she said as I shook my head, ready to interrupt her. "You met twelve years ago, had a whirlwind summer romance where you both fell in love – even though you didn't tell each other you did – and then, she falls pregnant with _your_ baby and raises her to be an amazing little girl. Then, she just happens to move to the _same_ city you're from, enrolls your daughter in the _same_ school as your nieces and nephew, and becomes best friends with _your_ family. Don't you see? It's fate."

I thought about everything she said and realized she was right. We were meant to be. But that didn't mean we actually would be.

"You're right," I told her. "But it's not gonna happen. I've hurt her too much. She'll never take me back and, to be honest, I don't blame her," I told them sadly.

The night passed with wine and holiday movies but I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't get Bella off of my mind. From the moment we met, to the look on her face when I broke her heart for the second time.

* * *

 **So, Tanya's not pregnant, she's out of their lives, and Edward _finally_ realises what a huge penis-face he's been.**

 **Next up, Bella, Alice and Rosalie have a girls night out, and Bella and Edward have an argument!**

 **Please review.**

 **Also, please go check out my other stories, _America's Hero_ , _13 and Counting_ and my one-shot, _Butterfly Kisses_.**


	19. Drinkin' Me Lonely

**Here's the next chapter. Bella's finally gonna have her say.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I try to teach my heart to hate you

But it ain't workin' right

Now the truth is I'm only

Drinkin' me lonely tonight

 _(Drinkin' Me Lonely by Christ Young)_

* * *

The months passed quickly and, before we knew, it was March, meaning it was Alice's birthday. She decided that she wanted a quiet day with the family before having a girl's night out with Rosalie and I so, on the evening of the eighteenth, I dropped Calissa off at Edward's without a word to him and made my way to Alice's house.

"Damn," Jasper said when he opened the door. I blushed and laughed. "You look _hot_ Bells. Come on in; Allie's just finishing getting ready."

I followed him into the living room where his three kids were. The boys were sitting on the couch watching cartoon and Chanel was sitting on the floor playing. When she saw me, she threw her toy and held her arms out for me to pick her up. I laughed as I grabbed her, and she snuggled to my chest.

"She loves you," Jasper told me.

I smiled at him and then looked back to the sweet little girl in my arms. "The feelings' mutual. I can't believe she's one already. Time goes _too_ fast, doesn't it, Chanel?" I cooed. She touched her tiny hand to my lip and I kissed it. She screwed her face up at the sticky texture of my lip gloss.

Alice walked down in a red lace jumpsuit and nude sandals. She walked in and her eyes went wide when she saw me.

"Damn, Bella, when do your legs end?" she asked with a laugh. I blushed again. "Seriously, you look gorgeous!"

I smiled. "Thanks, Allie. You too. Happy birthday," I said as I hugged her. I handed her the presents and the opened them excitedly.

"Oh, Bella, I love them. Thank you," she said, hugging me again.

The door rang then, and Jasper left to get it. He returned with Rosalie who was wearing a floral frill dress with blood red pumps.

"Girls, we look amazing," she told us as she hugged Alice and then me. We laughed.

"Girls night, indeed," Jasper told us. A car beeped outside. "Just in time. Go have fun ladies. Be careful. I'll see you later, baby," he told Alice as he kissed her and then he took Chanel from my arms. She started to whine. "I know, but aunt Bella has to leave," he told her. I blew her a kiss and she giggled.

"Step away from the baby," Rosalie laughed as she dragged me out of the house. "It's funny how Alice didn't even linger, but you didn't wanna leave the baby."

Alice laughed as we climbed into the cab. "I know! You'd think it was _your_ baby." I laughed along with them as we drove away from the house.

We ended up at a bar because Alice thought she was "too old" to go to a club.

"So is Cali with Edward tonight?" Rose asked as the waiter put our drinks down. I nodded. "So you dropped her off at his looking like that?" She pointed to my white lace romper that was slightly more low-cut than I was used to wearing, and I nodded again. She and Alice shared a look. "I have to ask, what was his reaction when he opened the door and saw you standing there?" I didn't answer, but blushed when I remembered the look on Edward's face as his eyes trailed down my body.

Hours later we were still at the same bar and the topic from the cab came up.

"It was like you didn't wanna leave her," Rosalie commented. I shrugged and took a sip of my drink. "I couldn't _wait_ to leave the house tonight. I love Emmett and my three babies, but mama needs some girl time," she practically shouted before downing the rest of her drink. The waiter brought her another one.

"I'm the same," Alice told her. "I feel like I'm around kids twenty-four seven. It's so nice to have some time to be a woman, rather than just a mom." Rosalie nodded.

"I agree, kinda," I told them. "I just love being around kids."

"Us too," Alice said.

I shook my head. "You're always around kids. Cali's almost twelve."

"Hey, I get it. Adeline's already twelve."

"But you've got Maise and Ezra. Once Cali's grown and out of the house, I've got no kids left."

"Do you ever want more kids?" Alice asked.

"That requires a man," I joked as I sipped.

"No, but I mean, did you ever want more?"

"Before I had Cali I'd do what most teenage girls did and think about my future; like who would I marry? How many babies would we have? I certainly never pictured myself as a twenty-nine-year-old single mom of an eleven-year-old."

"How many babies did you want?"

I smiled. "I always imagined three; a boy and two girls."

"I think you'll have them," Alice told me

"Sure," I told her with a roll of my eyes. "How drunk are you?"

She put her hand on my arm. "I'm pretty drunk, but I'm serious. Give it time."

"Well, after what happened at Christmas…" I slapped my hand over my mouth, hoping they didn't hear.

"What happened at Christmas?" Rosalie asked with a frown.

"Uh…noth…nothing."

"Bella!" Alice said. "Tell us."

"I can't. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Bella," Rosalie said, and I looked at her. "It's us. What can't you tell _us_?"

I frowned, and they stared at me, their blue eyes wide. "Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." They nodded. "Okay, so, at Christmas I had a scare."

"What kinda scare?"

I paused for a moment. "A pregnancy one." They gasped. "I was late and found my tampons when I was looking for pain killers. I took a test and it was positive."

"I don't understand. You're not pregnant," Alice told me, staring at my stomach with a frown.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Detective. I went to the doctors and she said it was a false alarm. It was stress or something."

"Well there's certainly been a lot of that," Rosalie said as she sat back in her chair. "Wait, is that why you stayed in California over New Year's?"

I nodded. "I couldn't get a doctor's appointment until the New Year and I didn't wanna worry Cali, so I thought it was easier that way."

"I can't believe you thought you were pregnant," Alice told me. I nodded.

"You could have told us, you know? We would have been here for you," Rosalie told me and then she leaned forward to give me a hug.

"We almost had another niece or nephew."

I nodded, not telling them there was a chance it might not have been Edward's.

The next day was spent on the couch, eating food I shouldn't and binge watching the latest season of _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_. I was halfway through when there was a knock on the door. I threw the blanket off me and wiped the chip crumps from my t-shirt. I saw Edward in the clouded glass and frowned. He wasn't supposed to be bringing Calissa home until the following day.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him when I opened the door.

"You thought you were pregnant and didn't tell me?" he asked angrily.

My mouth fell open in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Did you or did you not think you might have been pregnant?"

I didn't answer his question and asked one of my own instead. "Which one of them told you?"

"So it's true?"

I got angry. "Which one told you?"

"Alice."

"Fuck!" I walked inside, and he followed me.

"Why wouldn't you have told me something like that? Again!"

I turned around to face him. "Again?"

He nodded. "Were you planning on keeping this child away from me for a decade too?"

"Fuck you, Edward! I'm not even pregnant so what does it matter?"

"I still would have liked to have known."

"Why?" I shouted. "What would you have done?"

"I…I don't know."

"And what if I _was_ pregnant? What would you have done? Would you have left your _other_ ex that you thought was pregnant?"  
His angry disappeared as I started to cry. He stepped forward, but I put my hand out.

"Don't. You lost the right to touch me."

"I know," he whispered.

"I didn't think you needed to know," I told him honestly after a few minutes of silence.

"You might have been pregnant with my child, Bella. I would have wanted to know either way."

"It might not have been yours," I whispered.

He froze. "What?"

"It might not have been your child."

His green eyes filled with tears. "You cheated on me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I didn't."

"Then how…?"

"The night we broke up, I went out…"

"You slept with someone?" he asked, hurt.

"Are you saying you didn't sleep with Tanya while you were back together?" He didn't look at me. "That's what I thought." I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"What happened to us, Bella?" he asked sadly.

I looked at him. "Honestly?" He nodded. "You broke us."

He nodded again. "I know. And I'm so sorry." I nodded. "Is there – I know I have no right to ask you this – but is there any way that we could fix it?"

I began to cry, and I knew he knew what was coming because tears filled his eyes. "No. I'm sorry, and I love you," I said for the first time, "but my hearts still broken and…I don't think it'll mend."

He nodded and stood up silently. He lingered at the door for a moment before walking out, the front door slamming silently behind him.

* * *

 **So...how angry is everyone at Alice? or do you think she was right to tell Edward? Let me know what you all think, and don't forget to check out my other story, _13 and Counting_.**


End file.
